Forks Anatomy
by Lilya77
Summary: Le Dr Edward Cullen commence son travail au Forks Hospital, il ne veut qu'une chose travailler aux côté de son père. Il se refuse à créer le moindre lien avec ses collègues. Pourquoi une telle décision ? Et surtout quelqu'un le fera-t-il changer d'avis ?
1. Chapter 1

21h sonna. Je soupirais pour me donner du courage car j'allais commencer ma première garde au Forks Hospital, et de nuit qui plus est. Mes parents avaient déménagé dans cette bourgade de 3120 habitants il y a presque un an. On avait proposé à mon père d'être le chef du service M-O-P, soit Maternité-Obstétrique-Pédiatrie. Dans un petit hôpital comme celui de Forks, il ne demandait qu'un médecin chef pour trois services, mon père avait accepté de suite. C'était l'occasion pour lui de faire les choses à sa façon et non plus de suivre les protocoles ridicules de son ancien collègue et « ami » Aro Volturi, médecin chef en pédiatrie à l'hôpital pour enfant de Los Angeles. Mes parents semblaient beaucoup se plaire à Forks, ils ne cessaient de parler de la gentillesse des habitants, bien différente de ceux de la ville des anges où nous habitions auparavant.

Ayant reçu mon diplôme de médecin, après 4 ans d'internat, je devenais enfin résident et j'avais décidé de rejoindre mon père. J'avais toujours voulu travailler avec lui, c'était un grand médecin. Ça et le fait de fuir une rupture difficile m'avaient convaincu de déménager dans l'état de Washington. J'arrivais donc au service M-O-P pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

0h07, je recevais un appel urgent de l'obstétrique pour un nouveau-né qui aurait la clavicule cassée. Je me rendais donc au service avec un interne qu'on m'avait déjà mis dans les pattes. On examina l'enfant mais je ne sentais rien à la palpation. La sage-femme insistait, elle a entendu un craquement et demande une radio. Elle me tapait sur le système mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce qu'elle me disait, on ne savait jamais, elle avait peut-être raison. Je demandais alors une radiographie pour le petit Remy Kinkurk. En attendant je retournais à mon bureau, confiant le nouveau-né à une auxiliaire puéricultrice et demandant également à ce qu'on me prévienne des résultats de la radio. 30 minutes plus tard, c'est la sage-femme qui me rappelait pour me confirmer la fracture du bébé Kinkurk. Elle n'en dit rien mais j'entendais dans sa voix un « je vous l'avais bien dit » mais je restais stoïque bien que cela me fasse grincer des dents. Je retrouvais mon père dans le service obstétrique en train de discuter des accouchements du soir avec la sage-femme que je maudissais depuis trois-quarts d'heure.

« Ah, Edward ! Comment se passe ta première garde à Forks ? me demanda mon père, le Dr Carlisle Cullen, brillant médecin–pédiatre.

« Très bien, la nuit est calme pour le moment .Vous m'avez appelé Mlle…Swan. » J'avais vu son nom sur sa blouse

« Oh, appelez-moi Bella, dans ce service on s'appelle tous par nos prénoms ! » Il y avait pourtant marqué Isabella sur sa tenue, étrange. « Enfin sauf notre Doc en chef, bien sûr ! » plaisanta-t-elle, mon père semblait être bien apprécié dans cet hôpital, y compris par cette Bella. Je fis comme même part à cette femme que je préférais que l'on en reste au Dr Cullen, je ne voulais pas de familiarité avec mes collègues. Cela ne sembla pas la vexer, aucun étonnement non plus, comme si elle en prenait tout simplement note. Puis elle ajouta « Comme vous voulez Dr Cullen ».

Mon père, lui, fronçait les sourcils d'un air disant « Tu exagère ! » mais je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas faire ami-ami avec qui que ce soit, en particuliers sur mon lieu de travail.

« Je vous conduis à votre petit patient Dr Cullen » intervint de nouveau la dite Bella en me faisant signe de la suivre et en saluant mon père de la main.

Je ne quittais l'hôpital avant le surlendemain, après une garde de 24 heures. Je pris ma Volvo grise et rentrais dormir chez mes parents, au calme, car un hôpital n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour trouver le sommeil. Surtout avec un interne qui ne connaît rien à rien. Bon j'exagère, mais me réveiller à 4 reprises pour un diagnostic aussi simple qu'une gastro ou un peu de température dû à une poussée de dent, je l'aurais insulté si je n'étais pas si bien élevé.

« Edward, mon chéri ! Comment a été ta garde ? » me demanda ma mère prenant son café penché sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Alors que mon père prenait un petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se coucher lui aussi.

« Tranquille, très peu d'urgence et la plupart du temps pour l'obstétrique. » répondis-je à ma mère alors que mon père me demanda plus d'information sur les urgences que j'avais eu avec un simple regard. « La fracture dont a dû te parler cette sage-femme et des jumeaux sonnés par une césarienne ». Lui répondis-je

« De quelle sage-femme tu parles ? » m'interrogea ma mère. Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait déjà rencontré toutes les personnes travaillant avec et pour mon père. Elle avait pour principe que en tant que femme de médecin elle devait connaître ceux avec qui sont mari sauvait des vies.

« Je ne sais plus son nom » j'essayais de me creuser la tête mais je me rappelais que de son prénom et il était hors de question de l'appeler ainsi devant mes parents. Ma mère s'imaginerait déjà des choses et mon père me ferait la leçon sur le fait que je me souvenais de son prénom à elle alors que je refusais qu'elle m'appelle par le mien.

« Bella Swan, avec qui tu as été peu agréable d'ailleurs ! » Je devais me douter qu'il ressortirait cette histoire, il m'en voulait de jouer la carte du professionnalisme alors que Bella avait été très amical pour mon premier jour.

« M'en fiche, je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis mais pour travailler » j'avais été un peu sec mais j'avais mes raisons et il le savait.

« Edward ! Ne parle pas à ton père de cette façon, ou bien Dr en médecine ou pas je suis encore capable de te faire ravaler ce ton sec » Aïe ! Je l'avais cherché celle-là. Ma mère était une mère adorable, aimante et douce, mais il ne fallait surtout pas la mettre en colère ou mal lui parler à elle ou à mon père, car comme elle le disait j'avais beau avoir 26 ans, ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Je m'excusais rapidement auprès de mon père qui me fit signe qu'il acceptait, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

« Je ne te parlais pas de te faire des amis, mais d'être agréable et poli envers tes collègues. » Bon d'accord là il marquait un point

« En plus Bella Swan est vraiment une fille adorable ! Elle n'a rien avoir avec les gens que tu as pu connaître à Los Angeles » Elle aussi marquait un point, mais j'avais eu de bien trop mauvaise expérience avec mes anciens collègues en Californie. Mais je n'aimais pas en parler.


	2. Chapter 2 Nuit agitée

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. **

**Mlca66 m'a informée que mon histoire ressemblait à une autre fic, il est vrai que Bella y est également sage-femme, Edward médecin, et tous deux sont à Forks sous les « ordres » de Carlisle. Cette ressemblance est tout à fait fortuite, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil je pense que ma fic reste différente dans son contenu, alors j'ai décidé de la poursuivre. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez si vous le souhaitez. **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, on y découvre un peu plus le travail de Bella et Edward. J'ai essayé d'être la plus clair possible sur les actes médicaux, mais je ne suis ni Dr, ni sage-femme, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain soir, je retournais à l'hôpital pour une nouvelle garde de 24 heures. J'aimais travailler le soir, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde, les gens ne venaient pas pour rien et l'ambiance des équipes de nuits étaient différentes de celle de jour, le personnel était moins stressé et stressant en général. Enfin sauf quand on s'appelle Bella Swan et qu'on tanne un médecin pour une radio.

20h45, je sortais de ma Volvo. Je passais les portes automatiques de l'accueil, disait bonjour à l'infirmière qui s'occupait du triage avant de lui demander comment s'annonçait notre soirée. A priori à Forks, peu de personne se déplaçaient aux urgences le soir si leur vie n'était pas en danger. Puis je l'entendis arrivée derrière moi, Bella Swan. Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ma présence. Elle vint elle aussi à l'accueil des urgences, et saluer l'infirmière du triage.

« Hé, salut Bérengère ! Comment vont Gary et les enfants ? » Moi qui ne voulais pas créer la moindre affinité avec mes collègues je sentais que je n'allais pas échapper à l'appellation des prénoms à un moment donné. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella souriante, elle semblait heureuse de venir travailler. Ce qui me changeait de l'hôpital pour enfant de Los Angeles où la plupart des sages-femmes ne pensaient qu'à repartir à peine arrivé. Profitant de la discussion des deux femmes sur la vie de famille de la dénommée Bérengère, j'en profitais pour examiner d'un peu plus près celle qui me mettait les nerfs à vif dès son évocation. Elle n'était pas grande, en tout cas plus petite que la majorité des femmes sans pour autant faire minuscule. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chocolat, et ondulé. Elle ne les avaient pas attaché, et je trouvais que ça lui allait bien mieux que le chignon qu'elle se faisait pour le travail. Bah oui, hygiène oblige, les cheveux longs doivent être attachés. Plongeant ma tête dans le dossier des admissions du début de soirée, je baissais les yeux sur son visage, il était angélique, avec des yeux en amande, une bouche attrayante et une peau de porcelaine. C'était une femme vraiment très belle, naturellement belle, sans artifice. Le slim noir et la tunique bleu nuit qu'elle avait mise par-dessus mettaient ses courbes en valeur. Il était indéniable que cette femme était belle, mais cela ne changeait pas mon avis sur elle. Elle me semblait avoir un caractère difficile à supporter, en tout cas pour un médecin qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire, comme moi.

« Oh Dr Cullen, je ne vous avez pas vu désolé ! Vous êtes de nouveau de garde ? » Elle s'était entièrement retournée vers moi, me donnant toute son attention pendant que l'infirmière de l'accueil retournait à ses papiers.

« En effet Mlle Swan, je rempile pour 24h ! » Comme me disait mon père, il fallait que je reste un minimum agréable envers mes collègues, mais j'ignorais pourquoi cela me semblait bien plus difficile avec cette femme qui me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

« Bien ! Que dis le dossier des admissions ? Déjà du travail ? » Polie, cordiale, pas de question indiscrète, cette femme avait compris ma volonté de mettre de la distance entre les gens et moi. Elle était maligne.

« Seulement une femme qui a été déclenché par le Dr Spollens, il y a 2h. Rien d'autres pour vous, Mlle Swan » lui répondis-je en lisant rapidement le dossier que j'avais dans les mains et dont je n'avais pourtant pas lu une ligne.

« Parfait, ça veut dire qu'on va commencer doucement en obstétrique. J'ai horreur de partir sur les chapeaux de roue dès le début de ma garde. On aura surement plus de monde vers 3h du matin, ces dames adorent venir à cette heure-là, on se demande pourquoi. Bon à plus tard Dr Cullen » Elle partit en direction des vestiaires, et je décidais de lâcher enfin ce dossier dans ma main et de me rendre dans mon bureau avant de retrouver le collègue dont je reprenais les patients, pour les transmissions.

Je dû admettre que Bella Swan avait eu raison. Une fois de plus ? Les urgences pédiatriques étaient calmes, une appendicite, une commotion cérébral qu'on gardait en observation et une fracture du tibia à opérer le lendemain. Aucune appel en maternité ni en obstétrique, vraiment une nuit calme. J'avais même pu finir mes rapports de la veille tranquillement dans mon bureau. Enfin c'est ce que je me disais vers les 1h du matin. Seulement quand passèrent les 3h, c'est comme si les patients s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, et j'étais bien heureux à ce moment-là d'avoir un interne à disposition. Alors que la pédiatrie m'informait de l'arrivée de 2 enfants avec de fort vomissement, l'obstétrique, elle, m'appelait pour me prévenir qu'une césarienne avait lieu et par conséquent un pédiatre devait être présent à la sortie du bébé pour faire au plus vite si besoin est, c'était le protocole. Rouspétant contre cette soudaine accumulation de patient, j'envoyais sans ménagement mon interne en pédiatrie pendant que je prenais l'ascenseur rejoindre l'équipe d'obstétrique.

Arrivée à destination, je remarquais de suite le monde dans la salle d'attente, au moins 4 femmes enceintes et leur conjoint. Sans oublier une famille à l'écart qui devait attendre des nouvelles, la césarienne surement. J'entrais le code pour ouvrir les portes de la salle de naissance et me rendit au bureau des sages-femmes. Une chose était sûr, c'est que ce service pouvait sembler très calme lorsqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maman en salle, mais ce soir-là un rapide coup d'œil sur les écrans des sages-femmes m'appris que toutes les salles d'accouchement étaient prises et la moitié des pré-travail aussi. Les auxiliaires de puériculture couraient un peu partout, une sage-femme criait qu'elle se rendait en salle d'attente s'occuper d'examiner une des femmes enceintes, alors qu'une autre devait être en plein accouchement d'après les cris que j'entendais.

« Ah, Dr Cullen, ravie de vous voir. On ne devrait pas tarder à avoir besoin de vous, me dit Bella Swan, avec une charlotte sur la tête, un masque devant la bouche et une surblouse qui protégeait sa tenue des éclaboussures de sang. Une fois de plus, c'était elle qui m'avait fait venir, à croire qu'elle était la seule à tomber sur des accouchements difficiles. Elle me tendit un masque que je pris et la suivie jusque dans la nurserie. Je m'assis sur une chaise alors que Bella partait en salle d'opération récupérer le bébé qui naitrait d'une minute à l'autre.

Puis tout ce passa à une allure folle, l'enfant recouvert de liquide amniotique et de sang, était posé par Bella Swan sur le lit d'examen. Il ne pleurait pas, ne bougeait pas non plus et gardait les yeux fermés. En à peine une demi-Seconde, j'étais déjà auprès de l'enfant. Alors que la sage-femme tentait de lui libérer les poumons de liquide qu'il aurait pu ingurgiter, je lui faisais un massage cardiaque. Rapidement Bella Swan nettoya les poumons de l'enfant, pour ensuite introduire un tube dans sa gorge, et qu'elle clipa à un ballon à oxygène. A nous deux nous tentions de ramener ce nouveau-né à la vie. On n'avait pas beaucoup de temps si on voulait éviter les séquelles cérébrales. Le capteur cardiaque détecta des mouvements, il bipa régulièrement, on avait un pouls, l'enfant était en vie. Restait à savoir dans quel état ? Je commençais mon examen minutieux pendant que Bella oxygénait toujours le bébé, mais une seconde auxiliaire puéricultrice arriva en courant m'informant que le nouveau-né de la salle 4, celle où j'avais entendu des cris en arrivant, était bleu. Je maudis littéralement cette nuit. J'étais déjà occupé avec un enfant qui avait besoin de moi et mon interne était aux urgences pédiatriques. J'étais coincé.

« Allez-y Dr, je m'occupe de celui-là » me dit Bella Swan. Je la regardais incrédule. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner un patient en cours d'examen, surtout après 1min 40 sans oxygène. Et puis je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance surtout.

« Je sais ce que je fais Dr, faites-moi confiance et allez-vous occupé de l'autre bébé » Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, si je ne faisais rien le second nouveau-né mourrait parce que je n'avais rien fait. Je me précipitais donc dans une seconde nurserie pour m'occuper d'une nouvelle urgence. L'enfant était à la limite du bleu, il ne pleurait pas mais crachotait, on voyait qu'il avait envie, il avait les yeux ouverts et il gesticulait. Il était déjà en meilleur état que le premier bébé. J'ordonnais qu'on lui nettoie également les poumons et qu'on le mette sous oxygène. Je lui injectais un produit par la même occasion, ce qui lui permettrait de se sentir mieux.

Le taux d'oxygène dans le sang du second nouveau-né s'améliora, il était sorti d'affaire, il fallait juste le surveiller pour être certain qu'il n'y est pas d'autres surprises. Je donnais mes ordres à l'auxiliaire puéricultrice et à la sage-femme sur les prises de sang et les examens à faire, ainsi que de surveiller les constantes de l'enfant et de m'appeler au moindre problème. Puis je retournais rapidement dans la nurserie du bloc, le bébé gigotait avec enthousiasme. Il bougeait les bras, les jambes, et pleurait à pleins poumons, il était revenu à la vie. Je remarquais rapidement que la puéricultrice nettoyait l'enfant avec délicatesse, et Bella Swan surveillait le taux d'oxygène donné à l'enfant pas le biais d'un tuyau.

« Vous l'avez mis sous oxygène ? » lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle

« Oui, il n'arrivait pas à respirer tout seul » Elle me détailla toutes les constantes de l'enfant et le bilan qu'elle lui avait fait passer pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres soucis médicaux avec le bébé. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait en effet. Et moi je su que je pouvais compter sur son professionnalisme et son expérience. Au moins une personne sur qui compter, restait à savoir ce que donnaient ses collègues.

« J'ai aussi appelé la néonat pour qu'il mette le petit Matthew en couveuse le temps que ses poumons se développent. » m'informa-t-elle en caressant la tête du bébé. « Oh Mr Brown ! Entrez que je vous présente votre fils. » disait-elle avec un grand sourire. Matthew Brown avait failli mourir, ses poumons étaient encore trop petits pour qu'il respire normalement et il passerait des semaines en néonate pour que son état s'arrange et il faudra s'assurer que le bébé n'ai pas de séquelle. Mais elle accueillait le papa avec la plus grande joie, celui-ci souri, il devait être soulagé après l'attente de savoir comment allait sa femme et son enfant. Elle me présenta rapidement comme le pédiatre de Matthew avant de partir dans les explications de la situation au père.

« Très bien. Je descends aux urgences pédiatriques m'assurer que mon interne s'en sort. Appelez-moi s'il y a un problème. De toutes façons je repasse dans une heure m'assurer que l'autre enfant va mieux. » Elle me fit un signe positif de la tête pour me dire qu'elle m'avait entendu et je repartis.

La nuit continua à un rythme soutenue jusqu'au petit matin, entre les urgences pédiatriques et l'obstétrique. Je n'étais pas mécontent de faire un dernier tour dans les services pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Il était 6h, l'hôpital s'était calmé depuis peu et j'en profitais avant la réunion de transmission pour l'équipe de jour. Puis je dormirais si possible, car j'avais encore 15h de garde à faire.

**Alors verdict ? **

**Je sais qu'Edward est un peu aigri, mais ça fait tout son mystère ! Il commence même à s'intéresser, du moins avec les yeux, à notre Bella. **

**J'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, car avec la reprise de mes cours je vais avoir moins de temps après. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci**


	3. Chapter 3 Soirée surprenante

Chapitre 3- Discussion cordiale

POV Bella

Le réveil sonna, 16h, il était temps pour moi de sortir de mon lit, et de me préparer pour 12h de garde de nuit. J'adorais travailler la nuit, l'ambiance y était vraiment plus détendu, on n'avait pas les cadres tout le temps sur le dos, et je m'entendais très bien avec les collègues.

Cela faisait 2 ans que j'avais été embauché au Forks Hospital pour être sage-femme à plein temps, pour les gardes de nuits. Ayant fait une partie de mon stage dans cet établissement, et connaissant bien la ville pour y avoir vécu 7 ans, j'avais accepté de suite. De plus mon père, le shérif de la ville y vivait aussi et je sais que ça lui plaisait de me savoir près de lui, même s'il ne me l'aurait jamais dit. Mon père et moi avions une relation particulière. J'avais 1 an lorsque ma mère le quitta sur un coup de tête, moi sous le bras. J'avais alors grandi à Phœnix en Arizona pendant 16 ans, avec ma mère, ne voyant mon père que 2 semaines par an. En grandissant je mettais éloigné de lui, mais lorsque ma mère se remaria avec un joueur de base-ball de seconde ligue et qui voyageait beaucoup, j'en profitais pour déménager chez lui et m'en rapprocher par la même occasion. Lui et moi étions semblables. On aimait la solitude et on ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, à la différence de ma mère qui parlait tout le temps. J'avais eu du mal à me faire à la vie à Forks et à la présence quotidienne de mon père auprès de moi, mais je m'y étais habitué. Et j'avais vite compris surtout que mon père avait besoin de moi, il ne savait absolument pas faire la cuisine, les dîners chez lui c'était bière et pizza.

Depuis cette bourgade de 3120 habitants était devenue mon chez moi. J'y avais mon père, mes amis, un travail aujourd'hui et je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs.

Une fois lavé et habillé, je mangeais vite fait une salade et une pomme, préparait mon repas de la nuit, pris mes clés et direction l'hôpital. A peine arrivé je remarquais la BMW noir du Dr en chef, Carlisle Cullen, un excellent pédiatre mais aussi un bon responsable de service qui savait écouter et avec qui il était facile de parler de tout et de rien. Juste à côté de cette voiture, une Volvo grise. Je savais que c'était celle du Dr Edward Cullen, le fils du chef, également pédiatre, arrivé à l'hôpital de Forks depuis 2 semaines. C'était un médecin très professionnel, un peu trop même, mais qui connaissait son travail au moins, il faut dire qu'au début j'avais eu des doutes, qui avaient disparus très rapidement. Il était le sujet préféré de ces dames de l'hôpital. Que ce soit des infirmières, des sages-femmes, des auxiliaires de puériculture ou encore des ASHS (agent de santé en hygiène qui se charge de nettoyer et désinfecté l'hôpital) le jeune Dr Cullen faisait réagir, en particulier sur son physique d'adonis. Il fallait avouer qu'avec ses cheveux couleur cuivre, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre, un sourire charmeur, un corps élancé et musclé à ce qu'on pouvait voir, il était un homme très beau. Si la médecine n'avait pas marché pour lui, il aurait pu se reconvertir en mannequin, c'était sûr. C'est pourquoi beaucoup de femme fantasmaient sans gêne sur cet homme qui était connu comme célibataire. Bah oui dans cette petite ville tout ce sait.

Je passais le sourire aux lèvres les portes de l'hôpital, heureuse d'aller travailler. J'avais compris depuis un moment que je n'étais pas normal, aimant parfois ce que les autres détestent et détestant ce que les autres aiment, mais je m'y étais habitué. J'en profitais pour dire bonjour à Bérengère, à l'accueil, parlant de sa famille, et de mon père avant que je ne réussisse à partir me changer dans le vestiaire. Habillé de ma sempiternel tenue de sage-femme, soit un haut à manche courte et un pantalon ROSE, couleur que j'aimais le moins sur terre, je me dirigeais vers mon service.

« Salut la compagnie ! Alors cette journée ? » Je vis plusieurs têtes se lever pour me dire bonsoir, mais je voyais bien que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment après 12 heures de travail pour certains. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça, si je perdais déjà mon sourire la nuit serait plus que longue.

« Oh, Bella ! Ma sauveuse ! Tu es une sainte parmi les saintes, que tu sois canonisé sur l'heure ! » Alors ça c'était ma très chère collègue Justine, 26 ans, 1m65, 60kg, blonde aux yeux bleu, rigolote, toujours pleine d'énergie, et qui adorait son travail, enfin sauf en fin de journée. On avait fait nos études ensemble et on avait toutes les deux été embauchées en même temps. On s'entendait très bien, et il était dommage qu'elle soit de jour et moi de nuit, mais elle préférait avoir des horaires dis « normaux » pour profiter au mieux de son homme, Denis. A chaque fois que j'arrivais pour prendre du service, elle bénissait Dieu de m'avoir mise sur terre. Bon peut-être pas à ce point-là mais ce n'était pas loin. D'un comme un accord, elle et moi avions mis en place un relais entre nous. JE reprenais ses dossiers et elle reprenait les miens le jour venu. Ayant eu la même formation nous préférions laisser nos patientes à une personne qui travaillait de la même manière. Les autres sages-femmes n'étaient pas très ravi parce qu'en général j'étais la première arrivée et donc Justine la première partie, alors qu'elle n'avait que 25 ans, 1 an et demi d'expérience et que les plus anciennes avaient mari et enfant à la maison, remarque que nous avions bien évidemment fait semblant de ne pas entendre.

« Ravie de te voir aussi Juju ! Je vais prendre un café, et tu me raconte ce que tu me laisse ? » C'était un petit rituel entre nous, lors de nos échanges de patientes, nous prenions un café dans la salle de pause. 20-30 minutes pendant lesquels elle me faisait les transmissions des dossiers mais me racontait aussi les nouveautés dans sa vie, enfin si le travail n'était pas trop chargé. Etant en horaire décalé nous n'avions vraiment que ce moment pour papoter un peu.

« Je te suis, oh ma sauveuse ! Je viens d'aller voir toutes mes patientes, donc je suis toute à toi. Il faut que je te parle d'un truc d'ailleurs, j'avais trop hâte que tu arrives » me disait-elle en sautillant sur place, elle était encore plus débordante d'énergie que d'habitude.

« Tiens, Mlle Swan ! De nouveau de garde ? J'espère que vous me donnerez moins de travail que la dernière fois ? » Bien que je savais déjà à qui appartenait cette voix de ténor dans mon dos, je me retournais pour lui faire face. Le Dr Edward Cullen égal à lui-même. Ses cheveux bronze toujours autant en bataille, ses yeux tout aussi captivants, et la blouse d'hôpital lui allait toujours aussi bien et il devait être le seul à la porter aussi bien sauf peut-être son père.

« Dr Cullen ! Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour faire naître des bébés tellement en forme qu'un pédiatre ne leur saura d'aucune utilité. Il est vrai que d'habitude ce n'est pas ma préoccupation principale, mais je ferais un effort » J'aimais bien taquiner ce cher Dr Cullen junior, et le remettre à sa place. C'était un petit bonus que je m'octroyais.

« Je peux donc compter sur vous, tant mieux. Je n'ai pas d'interne ce soir, et cela m'embêterait beaucoup de faire attendre mes « petits patients comme vous dites » » Il se moquait de moi là ? Non parce que j'en étais pas certaine ?

« Un café Dr Cullen ? Pour bien commencer cette soirée ? » Je me retournais vers Justine, la regardant comme si elle était folle. Pourquoi elle invitait Mr le Dr Cullen à notre rituel du café ?

« Et bien pourquoi pas ? J'espère qu'il est meilleur que celui du service des urgences, parce que je ne m'y habitue toujours pas » disait-il en faisant une grimace

« Vous verrez que mettre des bébés au monde à pas mal d'avantage » lui répondis Justine avec le plus grand des sourires, pendant que je commençais à faire chauffer l'eau de la cafetière et à y mettre une première dosette de café.

« Alors juju, c'est quoi cette nouvelle que tu voulais m'annoncer ? » lui demandais-je en sortant trois tasses.

« Oh oui, regarde ça » Justine sortit une chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou, sous sa blouse.

« Une bague ? » Pourquoi diable me montrait-elle une bague ? Elle était simple, un anneau en or, et un petit solitaire en monture. Attendez un solitaire ? Est-ce que je comprenais bien ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Attend, il a fait sa demande ? » je préférais être sûr avant de crier de joie, mais l'excitation devait se faire ressentir dans ma voix

« IL A FAIT SA DEMANDE ! » me cria Justine, elle avait dû garder cette information bien trop longtemps pour elle. Je criais avec elle, la félicitant et la prenant dans mes bras. Je devais avoué que la personnalité excentrique de mon amie et collègue déteignait un peu trop sur moi, la gentille et discrète Bella. Il faut dire que depuis 1 an et demi qu'elle était venu à Forks avec son petit-ami, et tout autant de temps qu'elle me disait qu'elle voulait tant que Denis la demande en mariage mais que lui n'était pas encore prêt à cela. Il sortait ensemble depuis leur dernière année de lycée, soit 7 ans maintenant, alors je pouvais comprendre qu'elle en ait eu marre d'attendre. Une fois calmée, je remarquais que tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, on n'avait pas vraiment était discrète avec nos cris, et tous avaient compris la grande nouvelle dans la vie de Justine et que j'avais été la première au courant alors qu'ils avaient travaillé avec elle 12 heures d'affilé.

« Et bien toutes mes félicitations Mlle Carpenter ! Ceci n'est pas du champagne mais trinquons » C'était bien la première fois en deux semaines que je voyais le Dr Cullen fils avoir une attitude autre que professionnelle avec un des membres de l'équipe. Je ne fis aucune remarque néanmoins et pris la tasse de café qu'il me proposa. Justine en fit de même, et le jeune Dr pris une gorgée à la santé de mon amie.

« Vous aviez raison, il y a bien un avantage non négligeable à faire naître des enfants. Ce café est bien meilleur. » J'avais beaucoup de mal à cerner ce jeune médecin. D'après ce que les bruits de couloirs disaient il était sorti major de sa promotion, avait eu d'excellentes recommandations de ces superviseurs d'internats, et il avait même eu une place au grand Hôpital pour enfant de Los Angeles. Pourtant il avait atterri ici, dans la petite bourgade de Forks, avec un hôpital sans réputation aucune, qui faisait juste le nécessaire pour soigner les habitants et subvenir à ses propres besoin. Il avait depuis le début tenu à une attitude distante et très professionnelle, étant par moment désagréable, mais là il m'étonnait, il nous faisait même la conversation.

Justine m'expliqua finalement le cas des 2 patientes qu'elle me laissait pour la nuit, me suppliant de ne pas lui en donné plus à son retour le lendemain, et je lui promis de faire de mon mieux. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir chez elle, me laissant par la même occasion seul avec le Dr Cullen dans la salle de pause lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Oh Bella, j'ai oublié de te demander ! Tu veux bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? » Hein ? Quoi ? Elle me faisait quoi là ? Non, parce que j'étais certaine qu'elle n'avait rien oublié du tout, ce n'était pas son genre. Par contre elle avait cette habitude de me demander un service juste avant de partir, en sachant très bien que ça ne me plairait pas.

« Justine » me plaignis-je « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon truc ce genre de chose » Et oui c'est comme ça que je parlais des mariages moi

« Angela m'a pourtant dis que tu avais été une très bonne demoiselle d'honneur pour elle » répliqua-t-elle, je la soupçonnais d'avoir bien préparé son sujet

« Oui, et j'ai détesté ça ! Elle le sait d'ailleurs, toi aussi. Je ne suis pas faite pour passer des heures à choisir une robe, un gâteau fourré de crème, des petits fours et des fleurs dont j'ignore même le nom. Je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour ça. Choisi quelqu'un d'autre » J'espérais avoir réussi à la convaincre mais quand je reposais à nouveau mon regard sur elle je compris que non, j'étais mal.

« Bella, je n'ai pas attendu toute la journée pour t'annoncer cette nouvelle la première, me mettant surement mes collègues à dos pour t'entendre dire ça ! Tu as été ma première amie dans cette ville et même lors de nos études. Lorsqu'on a déménagé avec Denis, et qu'il s'est retrouvé sans travail, tu étais là pour m'encourager, et tu as même parler à ton père pour qu'il prenne Denis comme adjoint. Maintenant il adore son boulot, il est heureux, on a tous les deux un boulot stable et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il m'a fait sa demande, donc tu ne peux pas refuser d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur parce que je n'en veux pas d'autres. Dites-lui Dr ! » Abasourdie par un tel discours, je me retournais vers le dis Dr.

« Je…Je crois que pour ma part je ne pourrais dire non à une amie telle que vous » Non mais il le faisait exprès ? Il n'avait pas compris que je ne voulais pas être demoiselle d'honneur ? Il me mettait vraiment dans une situation difficile, enfin encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ce qui me faisait grimacer.

« Tu oublies qu'on n'a pas du tout les même horaires, je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'aider » lui répondis-je dans un dernier espoir

« Ma mère se fera une joie de tout organiser, je te demande juste d'être présente quand j'aurais besoin de me changer les idées et quand je serais à deux doigts de tuer ma mère ou ma futur belle-mère au choix. Et juste pour l'essayage de ma robe et de la tienne. C'est tout, je te le promets. Allez dis oui, Bella ! » Comment pourrais-je lui dire non ?

« D'accord ! Je serais ta demoiselle d'honneur, mais juste pour le strict minimum ! » Justine se jeta littéralement dans mes bras, me remerciant une bonne dizaine de fois, puis me lâcha, me dit « au revoir » et parti rapidement comme si elle avait peur que je ne change d'avis.

« Vous ne m'avez vraiment pas aidé sur ce coup-là, Dr ! Vous n'aviez pas compris que je ne voulais PAS être demoiselle d'honneur ? » Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers lui, les bras croisés, et le regard noir.

« Comme si vous alliez lui dire non ! Au moins vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, le strict minimum » Là il faisait fort. C'était vrai j'aurais fini par céder à Justine, je ne pouvais lui refuser une telle demande, mais je voulais avant tout qu'elle comprenne ce que cela me coûtait et il l'avait bien compris.

« C'était pas une raison » me défendis-je peu convaincu moi-même

« Je suis désolé, mais votre amie me fait penser à ma petite sœur Alice. Impossible de lui dire non et toujours pleine d'énergie. » Je me rappelais en effet que le Dr Cullen « senior » si on peut dire, m'avait dit un jour que lui et sa femme avait trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon.

« Vous avez deux sœurs, c'est ça ? Je crois me rappelais que c'est ce que m'avait dit votre père » Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je m'étais renseigner par curiosité mal placée, ce n'était pas du tout mon genre

« Rosalie est l'aînée et Alice la plus jeune, j'ai donc grandit en apprenant qu'il y a deux « non » chez une femme, le catégorique et celui qui veut dire oui, comme celui que vous veniez de dire à votre amie. » Il me fit un sourire, reposa sa tasse et me souhaita une bonne soirée, me rappelant ma promesse d'éviter de le faire venir en obstétrique. Promesse que j'avais finalement tenue, au contraire de mes collègues. Le Dr Edward Cullen passa les deux tiers de sa garde de nuit dans notre service, et je lui fis bien remarquais avec un brin de moquerie que je n'y étais absolument pour rien.


	4. Chapter 4- une réunion de famille

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Avant tout je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, merci à tous, je dois dire que ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris vous plaît. Et j'espère que ça va continuer avec ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Si vous vous demandiez où étaient passé Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie, et bien les voilà qui arrivent. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Ma garde venait enfin de prendre fin, après 24 heures. J'aimais beaucoup mon travail de médecin pédiatrique, les enfants étaient des patients adorables le plus souvent, et je détestais les voir souffrir. Je m'étais réfugié dans mon bureau pour terminer de remplir les dossiers des patients que j'avais vu ces dernières 24 heures lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

« Entrez » Si c'était pour une nouvelle consultation ils arrivaient un peu tard, j'avais fini et le Dr Langlois était venu me relever.

« Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? » C'était mon père. En tant que chef du service il avait bien plus de travail en paperasse qu'en médecine, mais il pouvait aménager son emploi du temps au plus grand bonheur de ma mère. Ils avaient ainsi pu aller au restaurant à port Angeles la veille au soir, après que avoir vu mon père lors de ma prise de garde. Être la femme d'un médecin pendant presque 30 ans, avec trois enfants à charge, n'avait pas été de tout repos pour ma mère mais elle ne s'était jamais plaint, et faisait son travail de mère et d'épouse avec la plus grande joie.

« Non, entre. Je terminais les dossiers de la journée. Qu'il y a-t-il ? » Mon père venait rarement me parler sur notre lieu de travail.

« Tu es toujours de repos demain soir ? Parce que toute la famille vient passer le week-end à la maison pour notre anniversaire de mariage, et ta mère a réservé dans un restaurant de Port-Angeles ». Il était rare pour ma famille de se retrouver ensemble tout un week-end. Non pas parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas, mais parce que ma sœur Rosalie, l'aînée, était à Los Angeles avec son mari Emmett et leur fille Gabrielle. Et que ma seconde sœur Alice était à New-York, avec Jasper, son mari depuis peu.

C'est pourquoi réussir à trouver un créneau pour qu'on puisse tous se revoir était vraiment difficile entre New York, Los Angeles et Forks. Mais on faisait notre possible lors des fêtes importantes, et l'anniversaire de mariage de nos parents en était un.

Je repensais à ma famille, si pleine de vie et d'amour. Alice et Jasper était mariés depuis moins d'un an, mais ils vivaient dans leur belle bulle rose depuis 5 ans. Je connaissais Jazz depuis le collège, on était dans la même classe et les meilleurs amis depuis. On l'était encore malgré le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux de ma petite sœur. Quant à Rosalie et Emmett, ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, lui capitaine de l'équipe de foot et elle, la fille la plus convoitée du bahut. Il en avait fallu du temps à Emmett pour obtenir l'attention de ma sœur, mais avec sa persévérance habituelle, il avait réussi. Après tout Em' était un gros nounours, avec la main sur le cœur, ce qui eut raison des dernières résistances de Rosalie. Elle l'avait suivi à l'université de Los Angeles, où il avait été accepté pour jouer au foot, et malgré la blessure qu'il s'était fait et qui l'avait obligé à abandonner, elle ne la plus jamais lâcher. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et moi, j'étais seul parmi tous ces couples. Je les adorais mais ma solitude me pesait encore plus dans ces moments-là.

« Edward ? Edward, tu m'entends ? » Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais laissé mon esprit vagabonder, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Alice m'a prévenu du projet, et de toute façon j'étais de repos. Je serais là. » Je vis sur son visage qu'il était soulagé, je comprenais que ma mère avait dû faire pression sur mon père pour que je sois libre ce soir-là, peu importe si je devais travailler ou non. Ma sœur Alice tenait vraiment d'elle, impossible de leur dire non.

A mon plus grand malheur j'étais aussi de repos le jour de l'arrivée de mes sœurs, et je fus donc réquisitionner pour récupérer ma sœur Alice et son mari Jasper à l'aéroport de Seattle, alors que mon père irait chercher Rosalie et sa famille.

_Le lendemain à l'aéroport :_

« EDWARD ! » J'eu à peine le temps de l'entendre crier mon nom et de l'apercevoir qu'Alice me sautait déjà dessus, et moi je tentais de la réceptionner comme je pouvais.

« Je suis content de te revoir aussi Ali » Elle faisait une petite moue, comme à chaque fois que je l'appelais par le surnom que je lui donnais depuis notre plus tendre enfance. J'aimais la taquiner, c'était ma seule arme face à son énergie, sa folie du shopping et sa manie de toujours décider pour les autres. Et puis c'était ma petite sœur, fallait bien que je l'embête. Une fois relâché je pouvais saluer mon beau-frère et meilleur ami par la même occasion, avant que nous allions chercher les valises, car avec Alice j'étais certains qu'il y en aurait à la pelle.

« Alors raconte-nous ta nouvelle vie à Forks, Eddichou » Je grognais à l'entente du surnom que me donnait ma sœur, elle ne pouvait jamais me laisser le dernier mot !

« Oh, bah tu sais un hôpital reste un hôpital. Mais je dois avouer que ça me change de Los Angeles. Beaucoup moins de monde aussi bien comme patient que comme personnel, mais toujours autant de travail. Tout le monde est assez sympa, et l'esprit est bonne enfant, bien différent de L.A. Les cas des patients changent aussi, la dernière fois une enfant de 4 ans est arrivée avec un hameçon accroché à la joue, un accident de pêche avec son père. Il paraît que c'est courant ici, il faut encore que je m'y face. Mais sinon rien d'extraordinaire à côté de Los Angeles, c'est une petite ville de Washington. Plus chasse et pêche, que surf et bronzage. » Il faut dire que Forks était bien loin de la ville de Californie où nous avions vécu une grande partie de notre vie.

« Il y a au moins de quoi faire du shopping n'est-ce pas ? » Alice ne pouvait pas vivre dans un endroit où le shopping n'existait pas et malheureusement pour elle c'était dans ce genre de ville où nos parents s'était installés, et moi avec.

« Désolé sœurette mais faudrait aller à Port Angeles pour ça, c'est à mi-chemin entre Seattle et Forks, une heure de route environ. Enfin on verra ça plus tard. C'est bon on a toutes vos valises là ? Parce que ne suis pas sûr que ma Volvo soit assez grande. » Et pour une fois je ne la taquinais pas, Alice prenait vraiment trop d'affaire à chacun de ses déplacements et même Jasper ne pouvait la raisonner.

« Ah ah ah ! Tu es très drôle Eddichou ! Bon on y va à cette fameuse villa au milieu de nul part ? » Avec l'aide de Jasper, toutes les valises furent finalement entrées dans le coffre, et nous pûmes prendre la route.

Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivions à destination, soit la villa que ma mère avait mise des mois à remettre en état et à décorer pour pouvoir accueillir un jour toute la famille. Son vœu allait enfin être exaucé. Ma mère était là devant la porte d'entrée, avec ses longs cheveux caramel qui faisait pâlir d'envie beaucoup de dame, et son maintien aussi distingué qu'une femme du monde. Elle avait dû entendre la voiture arrivée et était venue nous accueillir, enfin surtout Alice et Jasper. Il faut dire que nous les avions pas vu depuis Mai dernier, soit quatre mois, et le téléphone ne remplacera jamais une présence, ni l'étreinte entre une mère et sa fille.

« MAMAN ! » Alice toujours égal à elle-même, avec exubérance et spontanéité, couru dans les bras de notre mère, qui en pleurait presque de joie.

« Vous lui avez beaucoup manqué ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle tiendra encore loin de vous tous » Jasper connaissait ma sœur mieux que quiconque, plus que moi je devais me l'avouer, il parvenait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était d'ailleurs le seul moyen pour nous de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Alice, car elle était le genre de personne qui gardait tout pour elle. Heureusement elle avait Jasper maintenant.

« Elle nous manque aussi beaucoup. Je crois que mes parents, et surtout ma mère, ne s'habituent pas à une maison aussi vide. Rose et Alice sont mariées, moi je passe ma vie à travailler. Eux qui ont passé plus de 29 ans à s'occuper de nous, ça doit leur faire bizarre. » Ma mère nous fit un signe de la main pour nous dire de la suivre dans la maison, ma sœur toujours accrochée à elle. Jasper me frappa amicalement le dos, sa manière à lui de faire comprendre que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Et il avait raison, mes parents étaient bien assez grands pour gérer leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Sans oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls, ils avaient toujours leur fils de 27 ans pour se rappeler à eux lors de ses jours de repos. Cela me rassurait un peu, et je parti à la suite de mon beau-frère rejoindre ma mère et ma sœur, surement déjà dans la cuisine à se raconter le moindre détail de leur vie l'une sans l'autre, bien que tout avait déjà été dit au téléphone.

Après avoir discuté une bonne heure avec ma famille dans la cuisine, je profitais du moment où ma mère décida de faire visiter la maison et montrer leur chambre à Alice et Jasper pour me réfugier dans la mienne. J'avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, car je savais que je ne retrouverais pas de moment calme et solitaire avant la fin du week-end, alors que c'était vital pour moi. J'adorais ma famille, mais ils étaient un peu trop envahissants par moment. Toujours à se mêler de la vie des autres, et en particuliers de la mienne. Je savais pertinemment que les questions sur ma vie amoureuse, mon travail et mes collègues viendraient sur le sujet. J'avais juste besoin de m'y préparer, et pour cela rien de tel que de me retrouver dans mon cocon, avec un peu de musique et surtout seul afin de laisser mon esprit vagabonder.

Ce moment de liberté ne dura malheureusement que peu de temps, j'entendais la voiture de mon père se garer dans notre allée. Rosalie venait d'arrivée, et les cris d'Alice me parvenaient déjà aux oreilles. Il faut dire qu'elle et Rose étaient non seulement sœur mais aussi les meilleures amies. Elles avaient un goût prononcé pour le shopping et les potins en tout genre, elles étaient toujours en train de parler ces deux-là. Lorsque nous étions adolescents, je les entendais sans cesse piailler sur les garçons, la mode, le maquillage, la coiffure d'un tel et des histoires de coucherie entre lycéens. Vivre avec deux sœurs m'avaient appris plusieurs choses sur les femmes. L'une d'entre elle était de reconnaître les différentes significations du mot « non » chez une femme, mais aussi de savoir que quoiqu'elles puissent dire la galanterie et les petites attentions faisaient toujours leur effet. A cela, ajoutez le fait que mes parents m'avaient élevé avec le plus grand respect pour les femmes et que mon père m'enseigna quelques notions de gentleman et je pouvais dire que j'étais paré. Enfin malgré tout cela, j'étais célibataire aujourd'hui, ce qui ne me gênait pas d'habitude mais je savais que j'allais passer le week-end avec 3 couples, et que ça ferait ressortir en moi le manque incontesté d'une femme dans ma vie.

Je me décidais enfin à descendre. Tout le monde était encore dans l'entrée, à se faire des accolades et à s'échanger des « tu m'as manqué », « ça faisait si longtemps ». Emmett, mon beau-frère et également ami, s'aperçu de ma présence le premier. Il se faufila discrètement loin des membres de notre famille pour venir aussi vite que possible vers moi et me faire une accolade de tueur comme il aimait les appeler et qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi et à Jasper.

« Eddy ! Ça fait sacrément plaisir de te voir frérot ! » J'essayais de me remettre de l'accueil de mon quasi frère, mais il me fallut un peu de temps ce qui le fit rire de plus bel.

« Emmett ! Je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis presque un mois, ne l'abime pas tout de suite » C'était ma sœur aînée, qui venait à sa manière de réprimander son gamin de mari, à se demander ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

« Edward » me disait-elle seulement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Beaucoup pensaient de prime abord que Rosalie était une femme d'une extrême beauté mais surtout d'une grande froideur alors qu'il n'en était rien une fois que l'on apprenait à la connaître. Elle était une grande sœur géniale, la meilleure que l'on puisse avoir je pense. Elle m'a toujours défendu quand l'on m'embêtait, elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien, même pas des garçons plus âgées, et elle me donnait des conseils sur les filles aussi, ce dont je la remerciais intérieurement.

Une fois relâché de l'étreinte de ma sœur, ma mère s'approcha de nous avec une petite fille d'un an dans les bras. Ma nièce Gabrielle Hale, mais on l'appelait Gabby. Les surnoms s'étaient notre truc dans cette famille. Je la pris dans mes bras, heureux de la retrouver et de voir à quel point elle avait changé en seulement un mois. Avant c'était moi son pédiatre, et je la voyais tous les jours car j'habitais juste à côté de la maison de mon frère et ma sœur, à quelques mètres prêt. Lorsque j'avais le blues ou que je n'avais plus rien dans le frigo il me suffisait de sonner chez ma sœur. Je profitais ainsi de ma famille et de mon adorable nièce, à qui j'aimais jouer du piano pour l'endormir.

« Hey Gaby ! Tu es content de revoir ton tonton Edward ? Je suis sûr que je t'ai beaucoup manqué ! En tout cas toi tu m'as manqué princesse ! C'est fou ce que tu grandi vite » Elle avait un an donc je savais qu'elle ne comprenait pas forcement tout ce que je disais, mais j'adorais voir comment elle me regardait quand je lui parlais. Elle avait son regard concentré sur moi, comme si elle était captivée par tout ce que je disais, un vrai petit ange.

« Oh mais tu lui as beaucoup manqué Tonton Ed' ! Tes petits concerts privés de piano lui manquent beaucoup pour s'endormir. Elle pleure beaucoup plus avant de dormir maintenant ! Merci tonton Ed' » Je faisais la grimace. Non seulement j'avais donné de mauvaise habitude à ma nièce en lui jouant très souvent du piano pour l'endormir, ce qui faisait qu'en partant à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre d'elle je l'en privais, mais en plus Emmett ne cessait de vouloir me faire appeler tonton Ed' par sa fille. Ce que je détestais au plus haut point.

Le reste de la journée se passa le plus calmement possible, enfin dans notre vocabulaire. Le déjeuner s'était éternisé, chacun parlant de sa vie, et bien sur chacun ayant une petite question ou théorie sur ma vie. Dans ces cas-là je rongeais mon frein, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de gâcher ce week-end en famille devenu si rare. Nous avions ensuite fait une balade dans la forêt pour digérer avant de retourner à la villa pour que ces dames ne se préparent une heure à l'avance pour le restaurant. Mais heureusement pour moi Dieu avait entendu mes appels au secours intérieur car mon biper vibra. Je regardais rapidement le numéro et y vit celui de la maternité. Je m'excusais auprès de mes proches qui commençaient déjà à râler pour aller téléphoner à l'hôpital.

D'après ce que l'infirmière de la maternité me disait des parents s'inquiétaient parce qu'un interne leur avait dit que leur bébé avait un souffle au cœur et que le titulaire avait démenti par la suite. Ne sachant pas qui croire, les parents avaient demandé à ce que ce soit le médecin pédiatre qui avait suivi leur enfant à sa naissance qui l'examine, soit moi. Je rappelais que j'étais de congé, l'infirmière s'en excusa mais précisa que les parents n'attendraient surement pas ma prochaine garde de demain soir. Je soupirais pour le principe mais averti que j'arriverais dans 15 minutes.

« Un problème à l'hôpital ? » Mon père était un homme double, en lui, se querellait sans cesse le père et le médecin. Par moment c'est la réaction du père qui primait, mais il arrivait souvent que ce soit le médecin qui gagne, en particuliers lorsqu'on se blessait ou qu'il s'agissait de son service.

« Un petit malentendu, des parents inquiets et moi comme seule solution au problème semblerait-il. Je reviens dès que possible. » J'embrassais ma mère sur la joue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter.

« Mais tu vas arrivais en retard au restaurant, surtout si tu repasse à la maison pour te changer. Prend plutôt ton costume avec toi pour le mettre à l'hôpital » Ma sœur avait vraiment un sens des priorités bien différent du mien, mais j'acceptais néanmoins et me dépêchais de monter dans ma chambre prendre des affaires de rechange. Promettant de faire au plus vite, je pu enfin partir pour l'hôpital, cela me changerait un peu les idées.

L'histoire de souffle au cœur de cet enfant n'avait vraiment était qu'un énorme malentendu. L'interne avait dit à l'auxiliaire de puériculture entendre comme un souffle au cœur chez la petite Noémie, mais il s'était vite rétracter. Seulement c'étaient tombé dans les oreilles des parents qui avaient pris peur. Je mis plus d'une demi-heure à examiner l'enfant et tenter de rassurer les parents. Finalement on opta pour un examen complémentaire pour qu'ils soient complétement serein. Une heure après mon arrivé j'étais sorti de l'hôpital, habillé pour la soirée en famille. La nuit était rapidement tombée sur Forks, ainsi que le froid. Je devrais vraiment m'y habituer, cette ville n'avait rien avoir avec celle des anges, plein de soleil et de chaleur. Je regardais ma montre, les autres devaient être partis de la villa il y a peu de temps. Je ne serais donc pas en retard pour une fois. C'est fier de moi que je pris le volant de ma Volvo.

Seulement Dieu qui avait était d'une grande bonté en me donnant du répit avec les élucubrations de ma famille sur ma vie sentimentale, avait retourné sa veste. De la fumée s'échappait du capot de ma voiture. Ma Volvo que j'adorais par-dessus tout, la première voiture que je me sois acheté, neuve en plus, il y a de cela 4 ans, venait de me prendre en traitre.

J'étais en rade sur le bas-côté et ma famille était à une heure de route de là.

**Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas la fin que vous attendiez, mais ça vous laisse un peu de suspense avant de vous donner la suite la semaine prochaine. **

**Pour vous donner un indice, vous aurez un moment Bella/Edward, mais j'en dis pas plus, ça gâcherait tout !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**A la semaine prochaine **


	5. Chapter 5 Maudite, soit Angela !

**Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer à écrire. **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres !**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 5- Maudite soit Angela !

Je haïssais littéralement ma meilleure amie Angela. Je la connaissais depuis ma seconde année de lycée, c'est-à-dire lors de mon arrivée à Forks. J'étais du genre timide à cette époque, heureusement les élèves de cette petite ville furent fascinés par mon entré en plein mois de mars dans leur lycée, sans oublier que j'étais la fille du chef Swan et je me fis quelques amis. Angie était l'un d'entre eux, ainsi que son mari Ben. Tous les deux avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au bal de notre seconde année, et j'aimais leur rappeler que c'était un peu grâce à moi. Si je n'avais pas conseillé à ma meilleure amie d'invité Ben elle-même au bal, au lieu d'attendre que lui, le fasse, il ne serait probablement pas ensemble aujourd'hui.

Mais là vraiment, elle exagérait. Elle s'était mise en tête de me caser, et me proposait des rendez-vous arrangés au moins une fois par mois. Le plus souvent je faisais mon possible pour m'y soustraire, mais là elle m'avait bien eut !

Flash-Back

J'étais en train de faire les courses à la superette du coin, en réalité la seule de la ville, lorsque mon portable sonna, l'écran affichant son nom.

« Hey Angie ! Enfin je peux te parler ! » Il n'était jamais facile pour moi et Angela de réussir à se parler. Elle était médecin gynécologue, encore interne, au _Seattle Grace Hospital_, et entre ses gardes de 24h, ses urgences gynécologique, son mari, moi qui travaillait la nuit et dormait le jour, c'était la galère. Le plus souvent c'était par messagerie interposée que l'on se donnait des nouvelles, j'étais donc contente d'avoir enfin réussi à ne pas avoir raté son coup de fil.

« Et oui ! C'est dommage ta boite vocale et moi on commençait vraiment à se lier d'une grande amitié » me dit-elle en riant, puis rajouta « Sinon…qu'est-ce que tu fais ce Jeudi ? » Je posais doucement mon paquet de céréales dans mon caddie, comme si c'était une bombe. Je me doutais qu'Angela ne me posait pas cette question en toute innocence et qu'elle me préparait encore un de ses rendez-vous arrangés.

« Oh, bah je travaille ! » Enorme mensonge, que trahissait ma voix d'ailleurs. Je priais tous les dieux de l'univers qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

« Tu travailles 5 jours d'affilés maintenant ? C'est nouveau ? Je ne savais pas que _Forks Hospital_ manquait cruellement de sage-femme !» Ah bah si elle s'était rendu compte de mon mensonge, il faut dire que je ne savais vraiment pas mentir

« Bon ok, t'a gagné ! Je ne bosse pas ce soir-là, mais c'est mon premier jour de repos, je vais comme d'habitude très peu dormir de jour pour pouvoir dormir la nuit et vivre au même rythme que les gens de cette ville. Donc désolé mais j'ai aucune envie de rencontrer le pauvre garçon que tu as convaincu pour un rendez-vous arrangé avec moi » J'essayais de ne pas être désagréable avec ma meilleure amie pour ne pas la vexer, mais là ça devenait dure.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est pour un rendez-vous ? Non, laisse tomber ! Bon ce n'est pas grave pour Jeudi, de toute façon j'avais dit vendredi à Jim ! Ça te va vendredi, non ? Tu auras le temps de retrouver ton rythme de repos et même de faire ton ménage » Elle m'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là. J'aurais beau lui dire que je ne voulais pas, elle ne me lâcherait pas.

« Bon ok, mais je te préviens, un dîner, un au revoir, pas de baiser, je retourne chez moi ET pas d'autres rendez-vous pendant au moins deux mois » Je prenais sur moi pour lui faire plaisir et rencontrer ce type, elle pouvait ne pas me harceler pendant deux longs mois, non ?

« Ce n'est pas possible, t'es aussi têtu qu'une bourrique ! Bon d'accord, mais tu restes pendant tout le dîner, ne refait pas le coup du « je suis malade » ou de raconter un accouchement en détail pour faire fuir ce pauvre homme » J'avoue que je n'avais pas été sympa avec ce type mais il ne cessait de fixer ma poitrine et moi je voulais fuir. J'acceptais néanmoins la proposition d'Angela, deux mois de liberté valait bien un diner.

Fin du Flash-Back

Voilà comment je me retrouvais dans ma voiture, une fiesta rouge, habillée avec une robe bleu nuit qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux et avec un décolleté avantageux mais absolument pas vulgaire. Ainsi que des chaussures avec des talons de 5 cm noir, la même couleur que mon manteau. J'avais promis à Angie de faire un effort vestimentaire, et j'adorais vraiment cette robe, je me l'étais achetée pour fêter mon diplôme avec ma promo, un bon souvenir.

Je venais de sortir de Forks, direction Port Angeles, où aurait lieu mon rendez-vous. Au bout de seulement quelque minutes, je vis une voiture sur le bas-côté, avec les _warning_ d'allumer. Je ralenti pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, on ne sait jamais, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter, j'avais un rendez-vous et je pouvais tomber sur un malade mentale.

Mais lorsque je passais à la hauteur du conducteur qui avait la tête sous le capot, je le reconnu. C'était le Dr Edward Cullen, je stoppais net ma voiture, et fis descendre la vitre avant du côté passager.

« Dr Cullen ! Besoin d'un coup de main ? » Il releva la tête du capot et s'y cogna sous la surprise de me voir, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de rire, il se serait surement vexé.

« Vous vous y connaissez en mécanique ? » me demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête et se dirigeant vers ma voiture. Il se baissa pour s'appuyer contre ma portière.

« Non désolé ! Je connais un bon garagiste si vous voulez » Ce que je ne précisais pas c'est qu'il s'agissait de mon ex petit- ami Jacob Black et que je faisais tout pour l'éviter.

« Ça prendrait trop de temps. J'ai rendez-vous dans un restaurant de Port Angeles avec ma famille, et je suis déjà en retard. » Il avait vraiment l'air embêté et inquiet, et je ne pus retenir les paroles qui sortir de ma bouche sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« C'est votre jour de chance Doc, je vais justement à Port Angeles. Montez ! » Il sembla hésiter, peut-être trouvait-il que la distance professionnelle qu'il avait mis en place jusque-là serait mis à mal. « Vous devriez vous dépêcher, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir » lui indiquais-je en montrant les gros nuages noirs au-dessus de nos têtes. Dans un soupir il retourna fermer le capot et les portes de sa voiture avant de s'installer dans la mienne.

« Merci, Mlle Swan » Je grimaçais en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom. Je veux dire au boulot, ok, c'est le jeu, mais en dehors de l'hôpital je détestais vraiment ça.

« Oh, je vous en prie appelez-moi Bella, Doc, je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me donne du Mlle Swan » Je le vis sourire à ma remarque, ce qui me coupa le souffle une demi-seconde. Heureusement pour moi il ne souriait pas souvent au travail.

« Ok, merci Bella. Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward » ça alors !

« Waouh, quel honneur ! » J'étais à la fois sérieuse parce qu'il tenait tant à tenir ses distances, que je fus flatter mais c'est aussi pour cela que je me moquais de lui.

« Je vous dois bien ça, vous me sauvez la vie ! Mais… » Je me doutais de ce qu'il allait me dire, et je préférais l'interrompre

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès notre prochaine garde en commun vous redeviendrez Dr Cullen, promis » lui dis-je en levant ma main droite, ce qui sembla le rassurer. « Je vous dépose où au fait ? » lui demandais-je alors que la pluie commençait à tomber à verse.

« Le restaurant s'appelle le _Bellissima, _je crois que j'ai l'adresse dans une de mes poches » il commença à chercher dans sa veste

« Ne vous en fait pas je connais, c'est justement là que je vais aussi » dis-je en ne pouvant cacher une grimace

« Ce restaurant est aussi horrible que ça ou c'est la personne qui vous y attend qui vous fait grimacer ? » Je tournais la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il ait découvert que je me rendais à un rendez-vous. Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ? « Votre tenue » répondit-il à mon air étonné.

« Oh ! Oui, il se trouve que mon ex meilleure amie, même si elle n'est pas encore au courant, m'a piégée pour un rendez-vous arrangé avec un collègue de son mari ! Une vraie plaie cette fille, elle veut absolument me caser, ça devient une vrai obsession » J'ignore pourquoi je disais ça, et surtout au Dr Edward Cullen ! Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, sauf pour le travail, et il faisait tout pour prendre des distances dans ce cas-là.

« Je vois. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ce sera votre prince charmant ! » Je me mis à rire involontairement, et ce pauvre Edward n'avait aucun idée du pourquoi, il devait penser que j'étais folle.

« Vous m'expliquez ? » Me demanda-t-il après que je me sois calmé, j'avais tellement rit que j'en pleurais

« C'est juste que ce n'est pas le premier rendez-vous que Angela me propose, et je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend mais elle a le chic pour me trouver les pire des énergumènes qu'elle côtoie, elle ou son mari. Alors le prince charmant ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais le trouver, bien que je n'y croie plus vraiment. » A peine avais-je dis cette phrase que je la regrettais. Qu'elle idiote de dire une chose pareille à un type que je ne connaissais même pas et avec qui je travaillais. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait du fils Cullen, parce que sinon j'étais certaine qu'il m'aurait déjà interrogé sur cette phrase. Mais j'y pouvais rien, un élan de tristesse m'avait envahi un cours instant et je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et lui non plus apparemment. Il resta silencieux, son regard concentré sur le paysage qui se déroulait par la fenêtre et sous une pluie battante. Le silence fut pesant mais en même temps j'étais contente parce que je ne voulais pas entendre dire que mon prince charmant arriverait bientôt sur son cheval blanc. Je ne supportais pas ce genre de mensonge, fait pour vous remonter le moral auquel vous voulez vous raccrocher, et qui vous décevra à coup sûr.

Finalement nous arrivions à destination, je confiais ma voiture au voiturier du restaurant, et rejoignis Edward Cullen à son entrée. Il semblait m'attendre.

« Ecoutez Bella, je vous remercie de vous êtes arrêté sur le bord de la route pour m'aider, et de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici m'évitant ainsi les remontrances de toute ma famille. » Je tentais de l'interrompre mais il ne me laissa pas faire. « Alors si jamais ce rendez-vous arrangé ce passe vraiment mal, et que vous avez besoin d'une excuse pour vous échapper ou encore qu'il se conduit mal avec vous n'hésitez pas à me faire signe. » J'étais abasourdi, j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre cet homme, qui changeait si rapidement d'humeur.

« Eh bien…merci ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez, ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout de vous aider, et en plus je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant votre repas de famille » J'imaginais déjà la scène, avec le Dr Carlisle Cullen, mon patron, sa femme, ses filles et ses gendres en train de regarder Edward me sauver d'un rendez-vous, j'aurais vraiment l'air pathétique !

« J'insiste Bella » Son ton indiquait qu'il ne servait à rien que je refuse son aide, il en serait ainsi que je le veuille ou non. Enfin pour cela il faudrait que je lui fasse signe et ce n'était absolument pas dans mes attentions. Je hochais alors la tête pour lui dire que j'abdiquais, du moins c'est ce que lui croyait. On se dirigea ensuite vers la réceptionniste du restaurant, indiquant chacun notre nom pour qu'elle nous indique nos tables respectives.

**Comme vous l'aviez deviné, Bella est venu au secours de notre bel Edward. Il ne pouvait en être autrement en même temps. **

**Dans le chapitre prochain le fameux RDV de Bella, Edward viendra-t-il à la rescousse de sa belle ? Suite d'ici une semaine **


	6. Chapter 6 Enfer au Bellissima

Chapitre 6- Enfer au _Bellissima_

POV BELLA

J'arrivais à la table que l'on m'indiquait, et découvrit mon rendez-vous du soir. Il s'appelait Jim Renworth et il travaillait avec Ben au _Seattle Times_, un des journaux les plus vendu de la ville. Ben était dans la rubrique musique alors que Jim s'occupait des faits divers. Il était de taille moyenne, plus grand que moi, mais plus petit que certaines hommes que je connaissais, tel que Jacob. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'appréciais chez Jake c'était sa manière de m'envelopper complétement de ses bras lorsque j'avais besoin d'être réconforter. Jim avait également les cheveux châtain, des yeux marron, et un visage rond, on aurait dit un poupon. Physiquement il n'était pas mal, mais absolument pas mon genre, mais je n'étais pas femme à m'arrêter à cela, enfin si en parti, mais j'avais promis à Angie de faire un effort.

« Bella ? » Il s'était levé à mon arrivé et me serra la main. C'était déjà mieux que le dernier rendez-vous que mon amie m'avait organisé, ce dernier était venu directement à moi pour m'embrasser la joue et frôler ma poitrine.

« Oui, désolé, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ? J'ai dû ralentir sur la route à cause de la pluie » Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler de l'auto-stoppeur que j'avais récupéré en chemin, et qui se trouvait également dans ce restaurant.

Le début de soirée se passa plutôt bien. On parla de nos travails respectifs, sans que je ne donne trop de détail comme Angela me l'avait ordonné, nos familles et aussi de notre amitié avec le couple Cheney. Il me fit même rire en me parlant d'une anecdote sur Ben, et je commençais à me dire que pour une fois mon amie n'avait pas choisi un cas désespéré, et bien que je n'étais pas attiré par cet homme, je passais au moins une soirée agréable. Enfin c'est ce que je me disais lorsque le serveur vint nous apporter le plat principal. Seulement je me trompais. Nous commencions à évoquer mes études de sage-femme à l'université de Seattle, et de mes stages au _Seattle Grace Hospital_ ou encore au Forks Hospital, et je ne sais comment mais la réaction de Jim changea.

« J'ai également fait mes études à l'université de Seattle, deux ans avant que Ben et toi n'y entriez. J'y ai même rencontré mon ex, elle était en psychologie, j'avais renversé mon café sur elle par accident et je l'ai invité à diner pour me faire pardonner. On est sorti 6 ans ensemble, enfin jusqu'à i mois, où elle a osé me dire qu'elle s'ennuyait avec moi ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? » C'est là que j'ai compris que le reste de ma soirée allait très mal se terminer. Jim continua à me parler de son ex, de ses défauts, de ses qualités, de son physique aussi et des voyages qu'ils avaient fait et à qu'elle point il avait été heureux avec elle.

Au début j'avais bus un verre de vin pour me décontracter pour cette soirée, et je comptais m'arrêter là pour reprendre ma voiture en tout sécurité, mais lorsque je compris que la soirée avait tourné à mon désavantage, j'en bu un autre pour me donner du courage. Et sans m'en rendre compte la bouteille était au trois-quarts vide. Mon interlocuteur, lui, ne cessait de parler sans s'arrêter, et ne toucha même plus à son plat et à son verre.

« Écoute Jim, je vais te donner un conseil. Non seulement parce que tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin, mais aussi parce que tu me fais perdre mon temps » L'alcool faisait déjà bien son travail pour que j'exprime le fond de ma pensée. « Appelle ton ex ! Excuse-toi de tout ce dont elle t'accuse et dit lui que 8 mois après votre rupture tu penses toujours à elle au point de parler d'elle pendant la moitié d'un rendez-vous galant et de ME gâcher la soirée alors que j'aurais pu rester chez moi devant un bon film ! Oui ça aurait vraiment mieux valu que de passer la soirée avec un abruti comme toi ! »

S'il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir à propos de moi et de l'alcool c'est qu'en plus de me permettre de dire ce que je pense sans vraiment le regretter, je le tiens très bien. Donc j'avais totalement conscience de ce que je disais, mais j'étais vraiment énerver contre ce type et Angela, que je me fichais de savoir si j'étais méchante ou pas ! J'abandonnais Jim à notre table, le laissant payer l'addition, et me dirigea vers le bar du restaurant, histoire de dessaouler un peu avant de prendre la voiture. Je commandais un café, et demandait au barman de le mettre sur l'addition de ce cher Jim avant qu'il n'ait encore payé. Il me regarda avec amusement avant de faire ce que je lui demandais.

« Mauvaise soirée ? » J'avais apprise à reconnaître cette voix sans même me retourner, je l'entendais souvent au travail et je dois dire qu'elle m'était très agréable.

« Pouvez pas savoir ! Je vais tuer Angela ! » Lui répondis-je en lui tournant toujours le dos, mon regard fixé à ma tasse.

« Je vous avais dit de me faire signe si vous en aviez besoin » me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. « Il n'a pas été incorrect avec vous au moins ? » J'eu un petit rire mentalement, le Dr Edward Cullen s'inquiétait-il pour moi ?

« Ça dépend ? Est-ce que parler de son ex en long, en large et en travers pendant la moitié d'un dîner galant est considéré comme incorrect ? » Je finis par le regarder et tombais dans de magnifique yeux verts. Je perdis pied une demi-seconde, avant de me reprendre. Je remarquais alors son air gêné sur le visage, il ne devait pas savoir quoi dire, ni même savoir quoi faire.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, je ne suis pas très doué pour cela. Enfin, disons que j'ignore ce que vous voulez entendre. Mais je peux allez dire à ce type que c'est un vrai idiot si vous voulez ? » Je souris, il avait l'air sincère, il serait vraiment prêt à aller voir Jim pour lui dire ces quatre vérités.

« C'est gentil, mais ça ira. Je m'en suis déjà chargé en fait. Je lui ai même conseillé d'appeler son ex pour se faire pardonner, et lui dire à quel point il avait gâcher ma soirée alors que j'aurais pu être chez moi, regarder pour la énième fois la rediffusion des « Evadés » avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Ben et Jerry's ! » Il était possible que je regrette l'aspect sérum de vérité que l'alcool pouvait avoir sur moi enfin de compte. Je vis néanmoins un sourire se former à nouveau sur le visage d'Edward Cullen, ravie que mon calvaire l'amuse.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin que l'on vous défende Mlle Swan ! » me dit-il en souriant de plus belle. Il commanda à un verre sans alcool au barman, comptait-il rester ici à me tenir compagnie ? Je crois que ça ne m'aurait pas autant déranger que cela…en réalisant ma pensée je me frappais mentalement d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Il s'agissait du Dr Cullen Junior, celui qui refuse même qu'on l'appelle par son prénom au travail ou de parler de quoi que ce soit de privée. Reprends-toi donc Bella ! L'alcool ne te réussit pas !

« Vous devriez retrouver votre famille, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi, Dr » Je fixais à nouveau mon regard sur mon verre à moitié vide, me refusant de regarder à nouveau cette océan d'émeraude qui me perturbaient. Mais je vis bien dans le reflet du miroir qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

« Je voudrais bien, mais je veux m'assurer que vous ne prendrez pas la route avant d'avoir dessaouler, ou que je puisse vous raccompagner » Ma résolution de ne plus poser mon regard sur lui se perdit bien vite dans les méandres de mon esprit. D'un côté je me disais qu'il s'inquiétait peut-être réellement pour moi, mais mon esprit rationnel me disait que c'était une personne responsable qui me disait cela uniquement pour ne pas avoir à le regretter si jamais j'avais un accident.

« Enfin, je peux vous appeler un taxi aussi, si vous voulez ! Je…je ne crois pas que vous devriez prendre la route, vous semblez avoir bu…sauf si ce n'est pas le cas bien sûr et je m'en excuse mais… » Il était adorable quand il bégayait, le Dr Cullen avait l'air bien moins sûr de lui, ce qui me fit sourire encore plus

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Edward, je ne suis pas folle. Vous oubliez que mon père est sheriff alors boire ou conduire, je connais ! Il est vrai que j'ai un peu trop bu de vin, je crois que j'essayais de faire passer le mauvais moment. C'est pour cela que je suis assise à ce bar à boire un café, je comptais attendre que ça se dissipe, au frais de ce cher Jim. » Je posais mon regard sur le dit Jim, qui était toujours à table, en grande conversation téléphonique avec son ex à coup sûr. Je fus interrompu dans mon observation de mon rendez-vous par un rire que je ne connaissais pas. Mon voisin de bar, qui est aussi un collègue, riait aux éclats, et c'était vraiment agréable à entendre, se moquant de Jim pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il finit par se calmer, et reposa son regard sur moi.

« Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais on t'attend depuis une demi-heure ? Oh Bella ! » Esmée Cullen se tenait devant moi, elle avait dû s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir son fils à table. Une demi-heure, disait-elle ? Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir passé autant de temps avec le beau Dr Cullen. Voilà que je me m'étais à l'appeler « beau Dr Cullen », le vin me montait beaucoup trop à la tête c'était sûr !


	7. Chapter 7 La fosse aux lions

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci à Guest, larosesurleau, LFM'ines, mlca66, Grazie, bellardtwilight pour leurs encouragements et leur commentaire. **

**Je suis contente de vos réactions quant au rendez-vous de Bella, je nevoulais pas vraiment qu'elle passe un bon rendez-vous, sinon je n'aurais pas pu amener ce chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Certains l'ont même senti venir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je me doute que le comportement d'Edward évolue par rapport à Bella (bah oui il faut bien que l'histoire avance) j'espère que ce chapitre vous éclaira un peu plus sur ses pensées. **

**Bonne lecture pour ce long chapitre !**

Chapitre 7- La fosse aux lions

POV EDWARD

« Je suis désolé Mme Cullen, c'est de ma faute. Je crois que votre fils a eu pitié de moi » A peine entendis-je ses mots que je me retournais vers cette brune qui m'éblouissait malgré moi.

Comment pouvait-elle croire que j'avais eu pitié d'elle ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais en la voyant assise au bar, le nez plongé dans son café, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller la voir. La pitié n'y était absolument pour rien, j'en étais certains, mais j'ignorais encore ce qui avait conduit mes pas à elle. Je m'étais assis à ses côtés, mais elle ne se retournait pas. J'eu un doute, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas de ma présence ? Mais je fus rassuré quand elle posa enfin son regard sur moi. On avait ainsi discuté de son rendez-vous raté, et j'étais triste de la voir si…amère. Il m'avait semblé, dans sa voiture, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur le prince charmant et j'avais même cru comprendre qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Peut-être n'étais-je pas le seul à avoir été déçu par l'amour, mais pourquoi alors avait-elle bu pour s'en remettre ? Une demi-heure que nous discutions selon ma mère, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, et j'étais presque déçu que ma mère soit venu nous interrompre. J'avais quitté la table pour me rafraichir aux toilettes, mais avant de m'y rendre j'avais jeté un coup d'œil à la salle et je l'avais repéré, elle, Bella Swan, dans sa magnifique robe bleu nuit. Je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait faire appel à moi s'il y avait le moindre souci avec son prétendant et j'avais voulu m'en assurer. Lorsque je la vis sourire à l'homme en face d'elle, buvant un verre de vin, je m'étais dit qu'elle passait une bonne soirée, et j'avais repris mon chemin un peu déçu pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Non, je…je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien et que vous ne prendriez pas votre voiture de suite » Je la vis froncer les sourcils et je compris mon erreur. J'étais en train de dire à ma mère, mais aussi à la femme de son patron, qu'elle avait trop bu. Je grimaçais sans m'en rendre compte.

« Et je vous ai rassuré à ce sujet, non ? » Oui, elle avait l'air vexé « Je vais attendre un peu avant de rentrer chez moi. Allez rejoindre votre famille » Etait-elle en train de me virer ? Peut-être avais-je dépassé les limites ? Elle m'avait rendu service en me récupérant sur le bord de la route et en me conduisant au restaurant, mais ne elle voulait pas que je me mêle de ses affaires, tout comme je ne voulais qu'elle se mêle des miennes, j'étais un vrai hypocrite ! Ma mère nous regarda, Bella, puis moi, avant de se refixer sur Bella.

« Mauvaise soirée je suppose » Je connaissais ma mère sur le bout des doigts et je savais qu'elle avait envie de réconforter Bella mais elle garda ses distances, après tout elle n'était pas proche, juste une connaissance de boulot de mon père. Bella fit un signe de tête positif à ma mère pour lui confirmer ses dires, mais elle ne développa, et je la compris.

« J'ai une idée, venez-vous assoir avec nous, vous mettre les idées au clair » intervint à nouveau ma mère. Aïe, je ne le sentais pas ce coup-là ! Une collègue de l'hôpital parmi ma famille était déjà une transgression à mes nouvelles règles de vie, je l'acceptais néanmoins, mais jeter Bella au fauve que sont mes sœurs et leur mari c'était autre chose. Je voulais l'aider à se sortir de là mais je savais ma mère têtu, elle n'acceptait pas qu'on lui dise non, et puis cela me rassurait, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle prenne sa voiture dans son état, même si elle semblait bien supporter l'alcool.

« C'est très gentil à vous, Mme Cullen… » Bella aurait voulu continuer mais ma mère l'interrompit aussitôt insistant pour qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. « Esmée » reprit-elle, « Merci pour votre proposition mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans votre repas de famille » Elle était sincère, et poli mais elle ne connaissait pas ma mère

« Voyons, ma chère, vous nous dérangez absolument pas. Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à vous supplier ? » A ces derniers mots, je compris la défaite de le brune à mes côtés et elle le comprit elle aussi. Bella fini par accepter malgré elle, elle me jeta un regard, m'implorant de l'aide, mais je ne pu que lui faire un regard rassurant, et lui murmurer « ne vous inquiétez pas je vous protégerais des fauves » lorsqu'elle passa devant moi pour suivre ma mère. Elle me fit un sourire, amusée par ma réplique, et m'en remercia.

Nous arrivions à notre table, et ma mère stoppa un des serveurs pour lui demander une chaise supplémentaire, ce qu'il fit sur le champ. Ma famille se décala pour faire de la place, laissant ainsi un espace libre à côté de ma chaise. Pur hasard pourraient penser certains mais pas moi, je connaissais bien trop ma famille.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente Isabella Swan, elle travaille avec votre père et Edward, comme sage-femme » Je vis cette dernière grimacer à l'énoncer de son prénom complet. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas, ce prénom était très beau, à son image.

« Bella » corrigea-t-elle

« Bella » corrigea donc ma mère avec un sourire d'excuse « Voici la famille Cullen au grand complet. Notre fille aînée Rosalie, son mari Emmett et leur fille Gabrielle, et notre fille Alice et son mari Jasper »

Tous saluèrent notre nouvelle invitée avec politesse, ma mère ne l'aurait pas accepté autrement, mais je parvenais à lire en eux. Je sentis l'excitation d'Alice, la curiosité de Jasper, les sous-entendus d'Emmett qui en riait intérieurement et l'évaluation que faisait Rosalie sur Bella. C'était toujours comme ça dans ma famille, il fallait qu'on s'occupe des affaires des autres, chacun à sa manière, malheureusement pour moi j'étais le seul célibataire et toute cette attention était portée sur moi. Je m'en serais bien passé.

« Bella va prendre le dessert avec nous, sa soirée ne s'est pas très bien passé » expliqua ma mère, je suppose qu'elle essayait d'expliquer la présence de Bella à notre table, tout en souhaitant que personne ne pose trop de question, elle connaissait pourtant notre famille. Bella dû le comprendre bien assez vite, car elle résuma son horrible soirée à ma famille, expliquant qu'elle avait renvoyé ce pauvre type à son ex, ce qui fit bien rire mes sœurs et leur mari, avant d'ajouter qu'elle voulait changer de sujet.

« Alors comme ça vous travaillez avec notre Eddy ? » J'avais fait le serment de protéger la vie et guérir les malades mais j'aurais bien fait une entorse à cette promesse pour tuer mon beau-frère Emmett.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Em', ne m'appelle pas comme ça, surtout devant une collègue ! » m'énervais-je. Ce type n'était pas un modèle de réflexion, je me demandais ce que ma sœur pouvait lui trouver. Ah, oui ! Ses blagues salaces et sa montagne de muscle ! Je vis du coin de l'œil Bella essayant de cacher un sourire avant de finalement répondre à Emmett.

« En effet nous travaillons ensemble. J'aide à mettre les bébés au monde et lui fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas en vain. » Je souris intérieurement à sa réponse, il est vrai que sage-femme et pédiatre étaient un binôme essentiel à l'arrivée d'un enfant, l'un ne pouvait pas faire sans l'autre.

« Bella est l'une des meilleurs sage-femme de l'hôpital malgré son jeune âge » Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de ma voisine de table. Il semblerait que les compliments la mettent mal à l'aise, et pour une raison que j'ignorais j'en souris.

« Merci Dr Cullen, mais je suis loin d'être la meilleure. J'ai des collègues avec bien plus d'expérience » Et elle était modeste en plus de ça. Essayait-elle d'être une sainte ?

« Vous êtes trop modeste Bella, je ne connais pas une sage-femme qui aime autant son travail que vous. Vous arrivez avec le sourire, vous rassurez les parents, les mères ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur vous. Et appelez-moi Carlisle, nous ne sommes pas au travail ! » Je la vis hésiter un moment, fixant son regard sur chaque membre de ma famille, surement pour s'assurer que ça n'était pas inconvenant d'appeler son patron par son prénom. Puis elle me dévisagea un peu plus, que pouvait-elle se dire à ce moment précis ? J'aurais tout donné pour le savoir. J'essayais de lire en elle mais en vain. Elle finit par se retourner vers mon père.

« Vous ne me dites pas cela pour que j'évite de vous appeler par vos surnoms usuels de l'hôpital, Carlisle ? » Elle avait un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, surement fier de son effet. Ce qui fit bien rire l'ensemble de la table, surtout en voyant la grimace de mon père.

« Dites-nous ma chère, quel sont ces surnoms dont mon mari ne m'a même pas parlé ? » Ma mère semblait s'amuser de la situation dans laquelle Bella venait de mettre mon père. Et je devais avouer que moi aussi.

« Tout ce qui se passe et se dit à l'hôpital doit y rester, Bella. C'est votre patron qui vous le dit » Nous savions tous que mon père plaisantait, mais en même temps il essayait de convaincre sa subordonnée de ne rien dévoiler dans cette simple phrase. Ces surnoms devaient vraiment valoir le coup, surtout si même ma mère n'en savait rien. D'habitude ils en riaient tous les deux mais là pas un mot. J'étais vraiment curieux.

« Si c'était le cas je ne serais pas à cette table doc ! » Un nouveau sourire apparu à l'énoncer du surnom, lançant ainsi l'une des conversations les plus drôles que j'ai entendu. A chaque fois que Bella s'adressait à mon père, elle le terminait par un surnom différent.

« Doc » était le plus simple des noms donnés à mon père, c'était Bella qui en avait eu l'idée afin de différencier les deux Dr Cullen. Mais d'après ce que j'entendais ce soir, ce surnom n'était pas le seul de mon paternel. Ils variaient en fonction des services et de la profession de la personne qui les donnaient. Les Brancardiers, par exemple, l'appelaient « Dr double C ». Pour les ambulanciers, c'étaient le « Dr l'Oréal » car sa chevelure était toujours impeccable selon eux, ce qui fit bien rire l'ensemble de notre table. Pour la maternité, c'était « chef Cullen » et l'obstétrique « Cullen Senior » ou « Doc ».

Génial ! Ça, ça voulait dire que moi j'étais le « Dr Cullen Junior », il n'y avait rien de plus infantilisant.

« Oh, il y avait aussi « sexy Cullen » mais depuis peu vous avez perdu ce titre Carlisle, désolé ! » disait-elle avant de tourner son regard vers moi. J'avalais de travers la gorgée de vin que je venais de prendre. Je devins rouge et asseyais de calmer ma toux. Après quelques tapes dans le dos de la part d'Emmett, qui a failli me faire recracher mes poumons, mon père posa la question que je voulais également poser.

« Qui m'appelait comme ça ? » Il semblait choqué, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ma mère qui lui avoua qu'il avait eu bien pire dans les autres hôpitaux où il avait travaillé.

« C'est une info Top secrète, Doc ! Je ne peux pas vous le révéler. Croyez-moi ça vaut mieux » Elle avait surement raison ça aurait été aussi gênant d'un côté comme de l'autre.

« Désolé papa, il semblerait que ces dames ont préféré Cullen Jr » Alice semblait hilare, alors que moi je grognais dans mon coin à l'entente de cet idiot de surnom que j'allais me coltiner pendant un moment avec cette satané famille.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours mon sexy Cullen pour moi » Beurk ! Voilà une chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre dire par ma mère. Mes sœurs furent du même avis au vu de leur grimace. Jazz et Emmett semblait amuser. Bella, elle, avait un regard bienveillant sur mes parents qui s'embrassaient. Je pouvais la comprendre, elle ne voyait pas DES parents quand elle les regardait, et surtout pas les siens, mais un couple fou amoureux après 30 ans de mariage.

« Et quels sont les petits noms d'Edward ? » interrogea ma sœur Rosalie

« Désolé, mais mes lèvres sont bien trop pures et chastes pour répéter de telles choses ! » Ce qui nous conduit à nouveau dans un fou rire général. Après nous être calmés, nous retournions à notre dessert. Un silence se fit durant de longues minutes, avant d'être interrompu par Bella.

« Alors un père et un fils médecin, une mère très doué pour la déco d'intérieur d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire » Je soupçonnais mon père d'être la personne en question au vu de regard échangé entre ma collègue et mon père. Ma mère souriait au compliment. « Que fait le reste de cette famille extraordinaire ? » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de mes sœurs et de leur mari.

« J'ai un garage pour voiture de luxe à Los Angeles et Emmett est agent sportif » informa ma sœur. Je la voyais observer Bella, elle attendait sa réaction sur le fait qu'une femme soit propriétaire d'un garage. Rosalie détestait ça, et quand ça arrivait elle avait tendance à s'énerver. Avec Emmett on se tendit, nous préparant à éviter le scandale, mais il n'en fut rien. Bella ne fit aucun commentaire, je la vis faire sa mimique du « j'en prend note », comme elle l'avait fait la première fois que je lui avais parlé et que je lui demandais de continuer à m'appeler Dr Cullen.

« Quel sport ? » Elle avait préféré s'intéresser à la profession d'Emmett à la place, cette fille était douée pour cerner ce dont les gens ne souhaitaient pas parler.

« Baseball principalement, je viens même de décrocher un contrat avec Luca Sills » disait-il fièrement, comme si Bella avait la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait.

« LE Luca Sills ? Des Dodgers de Los Angeles ? Celui qui a joué 137 matchs ? Qui a à son actif 141 coups sûrs, 30 coups de circuit, 125 points produits, 0,303 de moyenne de bâton et 74 points, rien que l'année dernière ? » Mais qui était cette fille ? Elle connaissait mieux les statistiques de jeux du meilleur joueur de Baseball de l'équipe de Los Angeles, que moi qui était un fan. Nous étions tous abasourdis, surtout moi, je ne pensais pas que Bella Swan puisse être le genre de fille à aimer le baseball. Non pas que ce n'était pas un truc de fille, Rosalie appréciait beaucoup ce sport elle aussi mais Bella semblait plus être intéressée par un bon livre qu'un match où des joueurs tapent dans une balle avec une batte.

« J'adore cette fille ! Tu connais les statistiques de Luca par cœur. Alors fan de baseball ou c'est les beaux joueurs qui t'intéressent ? » Emmett et son tact habituel

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre à vrai dire ! Luca Sills était dans l'équipe des Mariners de Seattle avant, et mon père est un fan inconditionnel, alors il a continué à suivre la carrière de Sills. C'est un de ses chouchous même. Il adore en parler et j'ai une excellente mémoire. De toute façon dès qu'il y a un match de baseball de prévu vous pouvez être sûr que Charlie Swan est devant avec une bonne bière. En ce qui concerne ces messieurs, je préfère ceux qui ont bien plus dans leur vie qu'un sport comme intérêt, même s'ils sont doués pour ça ! Sans oublier les nez cassés après leur démonstration de virilité, et le peu de culture que la majorité semble avoir ! » J'étais mort de rire, et je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Emmett avait l'air d'un petit garçon à qui on venait de dire que le père noël n'existait pas, trop drôle !

Cette fille me surprenait de plus en plus. Elle fit un sourire désolé à mon beau-frère avant de se retourner vers Alice et Jasper pour connaître leur profession.

« Alice travaille pour une des plus grandes wedding planer de New-York, et c'est une styliste hors pair ! Elle crée des robes pour les plus riches filles à papa de l'état de New-York » l'informa Jasper, il était vraiment fier de sa femme.

« Ça tombe bien, Bella, vous allez pouvoir lui demander des conseils pour le mariage » Elle se retourna vers moi à une telle vitesse que j'en eu mal au cou pour elle. Elle me fusillait littéralement du regard, tant et si bien que s'ils avaient vraiment pu tuer, je serais mort sur le coup.

« Le mariage ? » demanda mon père

« Celui de Justine Carpenter » Mon père semblait soulagé, avait-il cru que je parlais d'elle ? C'était mal la connaître car il me semblait avoir compris qu'elle avait horreur de ça.

« Bella est la demoiselle d'honneur » ajoutais-je mais il aurait mieux valu que je me taise, ma voisine de table venait de m'enfoncer son talon dans le pied.

« Oh, c'est génial Je vais te donner un tas de trucs pour t'aider, toi et ton amie. J'ai plein de catalogue et de magazine aussi. On peut même aller faire du shopping si tu veux ? » Je remarquais la grimace que Bella venait de faire au mot « shopping », j'aurais vraiment dû me taire. Alice était toute excitée pour le mariage d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors que la demoiselle d'honneur faisait une tête de dix pieds de long.

« C'est gentil Alice, tes astuces et tes magazines feront plaisir à Justine, mais je ne suis vraiment pas shopping alors merci beaucoup, mais non merci. » Je sentais qu'elle était mal à l'aise de décevoir ma sœur.

« Tu n'aimes pas le…le shopping ? » demanda Alice incrédule. On aurait dit que Bella venait de tuer Dolce et Gabbana devant yeux. Ma petite sœur était une inconditionnelle du shopping et de la mode, pour elle il était impossible qu'une fille ne s'y intéresse pas.

« Euh, ouais…ça étonne toujours quand je dis ça ! Une fille qui n'aime pas le shopping mais j'y peux rien me retrouver dans un centre commercial bondé, à se faire marcher dessus, bousculer, insulter pour ensuite se battre pour une tenue dans un magasin surchauffé et patienter pour l'essayage et ensuite pour le payer. Je ne suis pas fan. Je suis plus verre de vin devant un bon livre ou un bon film. Je dois tenir cela de mon père en fait » Bella se stoppa un instant en voyant qu'Alice n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis sa dernière phrase. Elle restait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il faut excuser Alice, elle n'est vraiment pas habituée à ce genre de discours. Pour elle, faire les magasins, c'est vital » Expliqua Jasper avec un sourire en coin. Quand il est sorti avec ma sœur, i ans, il avait vite compris la place du shopping dans la vie de ma sœur et il avait fait avec. De toute manière il ne lui refusait quasiment rien.

« J'aurais peut-être dû me taire, je ne voudrais pas t'avoir vexé Alice » Bella semblait réellement s'inquiéter de l'état mutique de ma sœur, mais celle-ci se réveilla en entendant ma voisine lui parler.

« Oh non, je ne suis pas vexé. Juste…en état de choc. J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aimes pas faire les magasins ! » c'était ma sœur tout craché, et bientôt elle ferait tout pour convaincre la brune à mes côtés d'aller faire les magasins afin de lui faire changer d'avis. J'espérais néanmoins qu'elle ne s'abstienne car Bella semblait encore embêtée par ce qu'elle avait dit, au vu de son front plissé.

« J'ose même plus m'intéresser à ton travail Jasper. J'ai l'impression d'avoir privé Emmett et Alice de leurs cadeaux de noël ». Voilà donc ce qui la dérangeait.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ils vont vite s'en remettre » la rassurais-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se face du souci pour mon beau-frère et ma petite sœur devant leur habitude à réagir de manière exagérée. Bella avait exprimé son opinion, peu importe ce qu'en penserait les autres et c'est une chose que j'appréciais beaucoup, elle ne faisait pas semblant d'être poli.

« Edward a raison. Et pour vous répondre, je suis encore étudiant, en dernière année de psychologie, et je vis aux crochets de mon adorable petite femme » Jazz avait parlé avec un sourire en coin, car en réalité il ne dépendait financièrement pas de ma sœur car lorsque ses parents sont décédés à son entrée au lycée, il avait reçu une somme assez conséquente pour qu'il n'est pas à travailler pendant encore un moment. Et son oncle et sa tante Carmen, étaient très présents pour lui.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur le métier de psychologue hospitalier que voulait faire Jasper, puis sur le travail en hôpital pendant que nous prenions notre café. Bella semblait passionnée par son métier, tout son être pétillait.

Arrivée à la fin de la soirée, il était déjà minuit lorsque nous quittions le restaurant, le temps avait passé si vite. Après que Bella se soit « disputé » avec ma mère pour savoir qui payait son dessert et son café, bataille que ma mère emporta bien évidemment en prétextant que c'était son repars d'anniversaire de mariage et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, Bella essaya bien de chercher une échappatoire, mais en vain, mes parents étaient déjà partis payer l'addition.

« Bella ma chère, nous avons passé un excellent moment avec votre compagnie. J'espère que nous aurons la chance de vous avoir pour un dîner complet » Ma mère semblait être subjuguée par la personnalité de Bella, tout comme le reste de ma famille d'ailleurs. J'avais compris dès ma première garde que mes parents appréciaient beaucoup la fille du shérif, ils ne faisaient que le confirmer après le temps passé avec elle. Même mes sœurs et mes beaux-frères, qui la connaissaient à peine, lui disaient aussi d'avoir hâte de la revoir. Cette femme avait mis l'ensemble de ma famille sous son charme. Un vrai exploit quand on savait qu'ils étaient du genre difficile à satisfaire. J'en savais quelque chose, très peu de personne avait l'unanimité.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne, Bella ? Ou vous pensez pouvoir reprendre la route ? » Lui chuchotais-je pour que seule elle l'entende, un talon planté dans le pied me suffisait.

« Merci Edward, mais ça ira. Je suis de nouveau moi-même, ne vous en faites pas. On se revoit à l'hôpital, Dr Cullen. » C'était sur ces derniers mots que Bella signala la fin de notre conversation, ainsi que de cette soirée, que j'ai trouvé très agréable je devais l'avouer, et ma famille en était pas la seule raison. Ce soir j'en avais appris bien plus sur Bella que je ne l'aurais voulu mais pour autant je voulais que ça continue

**Les explications avec Angela arrivent bientôt, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera dans le prochain peut-être celui d'après, mais il sera bientôt en ligne.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, on en découvre un peu plus sur Bella, Edward et les petits noms de Carlisle, lol. **

**A ce niveau de l'histoire Edward ne comprend pas encore ce qui se passe avec Bella, ce n'est pas encore de l'amour mais on y arrive peu à peu. **

**N'hésitez pas à faire vos remarques, et à me laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, enfin j'espère avec les fêtes. Cette fois ce sera sur Bella, alors que vais-je vous préparer ? **


	8. Chapter 8 il y a des jours où Part 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de noël et que celle du jour de l'an s'annonce aussi bien pour vous. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre comme cadeau pour les fêtes.**

**Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, merci à Guest, larosesurleau, LFM'ines, mlca66, Grazie, Anill, Lydouille, modigou29, larsand, karima, emelyne, cassy-chou, kozarcanka, et lyllou42 pour leurs encouragements et leur commentaire. **

**Je suis très contente de lire que vous avez aimé mon chapitre précédent et les petits surnoms de Carlisle. J'ai noté qu'il y en a qui voulait connaître ceux d'Edward, alors je vous ferais ce petit plaisir mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je vous en ferais la surprise en temps voulu. **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant, cette fois on se concentre sur Bella, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous !**

Chapitre 8- Il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché - PARTIE 1

POV Bella

_Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je…Je t'aime vraiment…mais plus comme une amie…ma meilleure amie, tu vois ? Avec Léa…c'est...différent…Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. _

_Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi ! Je m'en veux tellement, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te jure ! Pitié, dis-moi que tu me pardonne ! Toi et moi, on savait que ça se finirait comme ça, on n'était pas réellement amoureux. _

Je venais de me réveiller en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je revivais cette scène, celle où j'avais surpris Jacob Black, mon petit-ami pendant 4 ans et surtout mon meilleur ami, me tromper avec Léa Clearwater, une fille que j'avais consolé lorsqu'elle avait surpris son petit ami Sam la tromper avec son amie Émilie. Quelle hypocrite !

Entre Jake et moi, c'était fini depuis 2 ans maintenant. Je fus profondément blessé d'avoir été ainsi trahi par cet homme qui avait eu autant de place dans ma vie. Peu à peu j'avais réussi à ne plus faire ce cauchemar quotidiennement mais il revenait de manière récurrente se rappeler à moi comme si j'allais oublier une telle blessure. Aujourd'hui la cicatrice était encore vive.

Je m'aperçus ensuite que ce n'était pas ce rêve qui m'avait réveillé mais mon portable qui vibrait sur ma table de chevet.

« J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne raison de m'appeler un samedi matin à…11h ? » Je venais seulement de regarder mon réveil et je me sentais bête maintenant. Ce cauchemar m'avait trop déboussolé. J'avais vraiment eu besoin de dormir. J'aurais dû m'excuser auprès de mon interlocuteur pour mon ton agressif mais la journée avait vraiment mal commencée et j'étais d'une humeur de chien. Je préférais me taire.

« Bella c'est Charli ! Désolé je te réveille ? » Merde, merdre, et merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que je déjeunais avec mon père ce midi. J'étais déjà en retard de 15 minutes.

« Ouais, désolé papa, je suis rentré tard hier et j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil. Je me dépêche, j'arrive dans 20 minutes grand max » Je m'étais déjà levé, et commençais à mettre les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main.

« On peut annuler si tu es fatigué ? » Derrière ses airs bourrus, mon père était un ange. On déjeunait ensemble environ toutes les deux semaines, en fonction de nos emplois du temps respectifs. Par moment, on ne se voyait pas pendant un mois alors qu'on habitait la même ville parce qu'il faisait des remplacements ou bien c'était moi et qu'il travaillait le jour le plus souvent et moi la nuit. Même après une nuit blanche ou un pied dans le plâtre, je n'annulerais ce rendez-vous avec mon père !

« Non, c'est bon j'arrive ! Je ne vais comme même pas faire faux bon à mon shérif préféré ! J'arrive ! » Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de me contredire, je raccrochais, couru dans la salle de bain où je me rattrapais de justesse après mettre prise les pieds dans le tapis.

17 minutes plus tard, j'étais devant le Diner que mon père affectionnait par-dessus tout. Il faut aussi dire que c'était le seul dans cette bourgade. Charli était assis à sa table habituelle, avec son sempiternel hamburger devant lui.

« Désolé papa » il esquiva mes excuses d'un geste de la main, c'était pour lui sa manière de ma dire que ce n'était pas grave. Je souriais à ce geste, lui et moi n'avions pas vraiment partagés de relation père-fille pendant 16 ans mais depuis que j'étais venu vivre chez lui, j'ai appris à le connaître, à partager de vrai moment, et à comprendre sa façon de communiquer. Aujourd'hui on n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, lui et moi, parce que j'avais découvert que je ressemblais bien plus à mon père que ce que j'avais cru. Et je devais dire que j'en étais ravi. Je commandais une salade du chef à Betty, la serveuse et propriétaire du Diners, pendant que mon père commençait à m'interroger sur ce que j'avais fait hier soir.

Charli n'était pas chef de la police pour rien et je dû lui expliquer le coup fourré d'Angie, du rendez-vous raté, mais néanmoins bien rattrapé grâce à la famille Cullen. Ce qui fit bien rire mon père. Depuis un an que le Dr Cullen et sa femme étaient là, ils avaient fait l'unanimité auprès des habitants et de mon père.

« Quand on parle du loup » me dit mon père. Je me retournais pour voir de qui il parlait et je vis entrer Emmett, Rosalie suivit des deux Dr Cullen.

J'étais étonné de les voir entrer dans ce boui-boui, ça ne semblait pas être le genre de leur famille, comparé au restaurant d'hier. Emmett me remarqua aussitôt, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres comme s'il venait de retrouver un jouet très amusant. Rosalie, Edward et Carlisle suivirent le mouvement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Je remarquais alors la petite fille d'à peu près un an et demi que portait Rosalie sur sa hanche. Cette enfant avait les cheveux blonds, des petites boucles se formaient déjà autour de son joli minois, des yeux noisette, et très rieurs, elle était le parfait mélange de la fille aînée des Cullen et de son mari.

« Regardez qui est là ! Alors Bella tu pousse encore un de tes rendez-vous galant à retourner chez son ex ? » Au vu des yeux en l'air de sa femme, son beau-père, et son beau-frère, Emmett était un habitué du concept des « pieds dans le plat ».

« Désolé Emmett ce n'est que mon père. Je vais attendre avant d'envoyer le prochain chez son amoureuse de CM2. » Ma réplique sembla le faire rire. J'entendis mon père se racler la gorge pour me signaler qu'il serait bien que je lui présente ces personnes venues nous rejoindre.

« Papa, inutile de te présenter le Dr Cullen…enfin Carlisle » J'avais failli oublier que mon patron n'aimait pas que je l'appelle par son nom de famille hors de l'hôpital. Esmée aurait dit que cela lui donnait trop d'importance. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse avant de présenter ses enfants (y compris Emmett) à mon père.

« Par contre j'ignore qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? » demandais-je bien que je devinais déjà sa parenté.

« C'est notre fille Gabrielle, mais on l'appelle Gaby » m'expliqua rose, une étincelle de pure bonheur dans ses yeux. Sa fille et son mari faisaient tout son monde, on voyait que c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle, et je l'enviais.

« Bonjour Gaby, moi je m'appelle Bella, je suis une amie de ton grand-père et de ton oncle Edward. Et celui avec la moustache c'est mon papa, et le shérif de cette ville. » Je savais qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que je lui disais, mais j'adorais les enfants et au moins ça me permettait de présenter mon père à tout le monde sans en avoir l'air.

« Asseyez-vous avec nous ! Dites-moi Carlisle, j'ignorais que le Diner était devenu votre cantine ? » Mon père était, certes, chef de la police mais c'était surtout une vrai commère.

« Nous avons accompagné Edward pour remorquer sa voiture jusqu'au garage de Jim. On attend le verdict. Bella vous a dit qu'elle jouait les auto-stoppeuses ? » Je vis mon père relever les yeux vers moi d'un air _combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne prendre personne en stop ?_ Je lui avais pourtant expliqué l'histoire du jeune Dr Cullen en panne et moi jouant les taxis jusqu'au restaurant mais il semblait avoir oublié.

« Il le sait Carlisle, mais merci de vouloir m'attirer des ennuis. » lui répondis-je dans un sourire. « En fait j'étais en train de finir de raconter mes péripéties d'hier soir. Edward a eu de la chance sur ce coup là, je ne fais pas ça pour n'importe qui. » Tourner sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche était le plus judicieux des conseils que l'on puisse suivre et c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire avant de sortir une énormité pareil. Maintenant j'avais 5 paires d'yeux tournés vers moi.

« Je veux dire que ça aurait été un inconnu ou encore un des crétins que comportent Forks, je ne l'aurais pas fait » Je m'enfonçais encore plus là, non ?

« Ravi de ne pas être un crétin » me répondit Edward qui semblait de plus en plus amusé.

« Je ne vous connais pas encore assez pour vous mettre dans cette catégorie Dr Cullen. » Emmett éclata de rire, Rosalie, Carlisle et Charli, souriaient amusés à leur tour. Quant au fils Cullen, il n'avait pas perdu de son sourire en coin, mais il semblait plus intrigué qu'amusé.

Nous avions parlé ainsi pendant encore ¾ d'heure jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone nous interrompre. Sur l'écran Angela, elle devait venir aux nouvelles du rendez-vous qu'elle m'avait arrangé ou alors elle le savait déjà et elle m'appelait pour m'engueuler. De toutes manières je devais lui parler, il était hors de question qu'elle joue les entremetteuses à partir de maintenant.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai une meilleure amie à enguirlander ! » Je me levais pour sortir du Diner pour être plus tranquille. Je décrochais finalement :

« Bella ! Alors dis-moi comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec Jim ? Je veux tout savoir ! Vous vous êtes bien entendu ? » Bon ok, à priori elle ne savait rien !

« Bonjour Angie ! Ça va bien, merci de me le demander. Et toi ? Bien ? Oh tant mieux, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu m'arrange encore un seul rendez-vous ! » Ça au moins c'était fait, il fallait juste que je lui raconte le reste.

« Ça s'est s'y mal passé que ça ? » Je sentais à sa voix qu'elle était déçue, elle qui voulait que j'ai une vie amoureuse aussi bien que la sienne. Elle qui a passé des semaines à me réconforter après que j'ai surpris Jacob avec une autre. Elle voulait mon bien et je le savais. Comment lui en vouloir pour ça ?

« Ça avait bien commencé. Jim est un homme intéressant et pas obsédé, vraiment ton meilleur choix ! Seulement, la soirée a empiré, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de son ex. C'était vraiment horrible ! » Et c'était vrai pour la première partie, je préférais lui cacher que la deuxième avait été bien plus agréable grâce à la famille Cullen. Et puis cela me permettra de ne plus accepter qu'Angie m'arrange des rendez-vous, même si pour cela il a fallu que j'entende Jim me parler de toutes les qualités d'une femme dont j'ignorais tout.

« Je vois, je suis désolé Bella. Je pensais que Jim avait tourné la page, sinon tu peux être sûr que jamais je ne te l'aurais présenté. Ben est au téléphone avec lui en ce moment, il va lui dire sa façon de penser ! » Cela me fit sourire, Ben était un garçon adorable, et ce depuis que je le connaissais, soit ma rentrée en plein mois de mars en deuxième année de lycée. Mais j'avais un doute sur sa façon d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée, et celle d'Angela en même temps.

« QUOI ? » entendis-je crier Angela, si fort que je dû éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille. Mais c'était trop tard, elle venait de m'exploser le tympan. Puis je l'entendis me parler à nouveau d'une voix moins forte. « Bella, tu m'explique pourquoi Jim est retourné avec son ex et qu'il dit que c'est grâce à toi ? » Aïe, j'étais mal, là ! Pourtant n'était-ce pas moi qui devais être mécontente ?

« Oh, il s'est remis avec elle enfin de compte ! Ravi que ma soirée ratée ait servi à quelque chose ! ET je ne l'ai pas aidé à se remettre avec elle, il m'a énervé et je lui ai dit que s'il voulait la récupérer il devait ramper devant son ex au lieu de me gâcher une soirée ! C'est tout ! » C'était la vérité. Je n'aurais pas cru lui donner la solution pour qu'il récupère la femme qu'il aimait après 8 mois de séparation. Je faisais une bonne entremetteuse, on dirait, bien meilleure que ma grande amie.

« T'es pas possible. Il n'y a que toi pour faire un truc pareil » A l'entendre, elle semblait décourager, c'était le moment pour moi d'enfoncer le clou

« Raison de plus pour que tu stoppe ces rendez-vous arrangés, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas mon truc, je préfère faire une vrai rencontre! » Bien que je ne cherchais personne en vérité, mais ça pouvait peut-être la calmer.

« Tu n'es pas dans un de tes romans, Bella ! Où veux-tu faire des rencontres ? Tu sors jamais, Forks est une toute petite ville, tu connais déjà tout le monde, et je parle pas de l'hôpital » Je préférais omettre de lui dire qu'un nouveau médecin, jeune, beau, intelligent et célibataire, est venu à Forks, car elle aurait tout fait pour me mettre dans ses pattes malgré qu'elle soit à Seattle. Sacré Angela !

Je posais mon regard sur le Diner, et à en particuliers à travers l'une des vitres, où je pouvais voir le jeune Dr Cullen. Il était là en train de parler avec sa famille et mon père, celui qui d'habitude éloignait tous les hommes m'approchant, pourtant cette fois il ne l'avait pas fait. Je me disais que cet homme si plein de mystère et de charme aurait pu être cette rencontre dont je parlais à ma meilleure amie. Mais je secouais la tête pour me ressaisir, un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi, sans oublier la barrière vie privée/vie professionnelle qu'il avait érigé tout autour de lui.

« Je me débrouillerais Angie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et arrête de vouloir jouer les marieuses, par pitié ! Bon, je te laisse, faut que je rejoigne mon père, by ! » Et je raccrochais, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me répondre le contraire. Je savais qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là, mais je gagnais du temps au moins.

« Qui joue les marieuses ? » J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre milles, je l'avais entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps dans mon rêve.

Je me retournais et me retrouvais en face de Jacob Black, mon ex-petit-ami.

Décidément, il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché !

Et oui, je coupe au pire moment je sais, je déteste ça aussi, mais quand on écrit un chapitre il faut bien du suspens pour que vous reveniez non ?

Alors, alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce 8eme chapitre (déjà !) ? La fameuse discussion entre Bella et Angela est là enfin de compte ! Bella, elle se pose beaucoup de question sur Edward et elle ne semble pas si indifférente enfin de compte mais faut dire qu'Edward ne l'aide pas beaucoup

Prochain chapitre la fameuse discussion entre Bella et Jacob ! Et Edward dans tout ça, il va en penser quoi ?


	9. Chapter 9 il y a des jours où Part 2

**Merci encore et toujours pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et je les attends avec impatience. Merci à Guest, larosesurleau, LFM'ines, mlca66, karima, phika17, ninidezil, LittleGrey33, chris57. **

**Je tiens à préciser un point qui n'a peut-être pas été très clair dans mon ancien chapitre. Bella et Jacob sont sortis ensemble pendant 4 ans mais ils sont séparés depuis 2 ans dans mon histoire. Je tenais juste à le repréciser étant donné les prochains chapitres qui vont venir. **

**Dans celui-ci, je désolé mais il n'y aura pas encore la discussion Bella/Jacob, mais le point de vu d'Edward. J'ai changé mes plans dans l'ordre de mes chapitres, je pense que ce sera mieux comme ça. Vous me direz. Mais promis je vous mais le chapitre 10 au cours de la semaine, comme ça vous n'attendrez pas longtemps pour savoir ce que se disent enfin les anciens amants. **

**Oh, et pour répondre à LittleGrey33, il va bientôt y avoir une scène d'hôpital mais faudra attendre un petit peu. **

**Courage à tous ceux dont les vacances sont finis, je sais c'est dure ! **

**En tout cas bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 9- il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché- PARTIE 2

POV EDWARD

Je devais avouer que je ne m'étais pas attendu à tomber sur Bella Swan aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour d'ailleurs. Seulement en la voyant devant moi je me rappelais la soirée d'hier, je me rappelais comment elle avait remis mon père, ma sœur et mon beau-frère à leur place. Comment elle avait su envouter ma famille entière, me faire rire aussi et toutes ses choses insignifiantes que j'avais appris sur elle sans même m'en rendre compte. J'étais content de la revoir si rapidement.

Emmett l'exprima bien mieux que moi, mais en même temps il avait toujours eu un côté sociable et il ne travaillait pas avec elle. Oui parce que Bella Swan travaillait avec moi, j'étais là à la plupart de ses gardes de nuit, et je ne pouvais PAS mélanger personnel et professionnel avec elle. Je me l'étais interdit, sachant trop bien ce à quoi cela pouvait me mener : l'enfer au travail et dans ma vie privée.

Enfin ça c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre, parce que voir ma famille s'installer à la même table qu'elle et son père, n'était pas dans mon optique de garder de la distance avec Bella Swan. Je rencontrais donc le père de Bella, le chef de la police de Forks. Je devais avouer que je ne l'imaginais pas aussi jeune, il faisait à peine la quarantaine, quel âge avait-il pour avoir une fille de 25 ans ? En tout cas, il avait ce que l'on appelle vulgairement la tête de l'emploi, il était vraiment fait pour être shérif, et également pour vivre dans une ville telle que Forks. Il semblait un peu bourru sur les bords mais avec un cœur d'or, en particulier lorsque l'on voyait comment il regardait sa fille, on aurait dit qu'elle était son plus grand trésor, ce qui était surement le cas pour lui. Il avait les mêmes cheveux et yeux que sa fille, soit brun chocolat, ainsi qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait nier leur parenté.

Donc après que Bella se soit mise à parler à ma nièce, ce qui m'avait fait sourire sur le coup, nous nous sommes assis à sa table. Mon père s'était même amusé à la taquiner en faisant part au chef Swan que sa fille ramassait les auto-stoppeurs sur le bord de la route. Et à la vue du regard que le shérif lança à sa fille, il n'était pas ravi. Mon père obtenait ainsi sa vengeance sur l'histoire des surnoms que Bella nous avait révélé. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, et se défendit comme elle put en rappelant à son père ses mésaventures de la veille, dont je semblais faire partie. Et là je l'entendais me faire part de la chance que j'avais eu parce qu'elle ne faisait pas cela pour tout le monde. Sur le coup j'eu un léger bug, et je ne devais pas être le seul, parce que ma famille et le chef Swan la dévisageaient interloqués tout autant que moi. Elle avait le visage qui était devenu légèrement rouge et je trouvais cela extrêmement mignon.

Je secouais ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Bella essayait de se justifier sur cette dernière phrase assez ambigüe mais elle s'enfonçait encore plus et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en amuser, en la remerciant de ne pas me prendre pour un crétin.

« Je ne vous connais pas encore assez pour vous mettre dans cette catégorie, Dr Cullen » Elle venait de me remettre à ma place, ce qui avait bien amusé les autres à cette table et en particuliers Emmett. Je ne perdis pas pour autant mon sourire, au contraire, cette femme m'intriguait…vraiment.

Nous avons ainsi discuté de chose et d'autre, tournant autour de Forks, de l'hôpital, avant d'être interrompu par une chanson d'un vieux groupe de rock que je n'avais pas entendu depuis mes 16 ans au moins. C'était le téléphone de Bella, lorsqu'elle lue le nom sur son écran de portable, elle s'excusa auprès de nous, nous avertissant qu'elle devait enguirlander sa meilleure amie.

La discussion repris son cour en l'absence de Bella mais je jetais de temps en temps un œil sur elle. Je vis de loin ses mimiques, je me doutais qu'elle parlait de son rendez-vous raté à son amie, mais elle semblait plus amusée qu'énervée. J'étais tellement concentré sur elle, son sourire, ses yeux rieurs que je n'avais pas fait attention au mécano qui s'occupait de ma voiture s'approcher d'elle.

Il lui dit un mot, et elle se stoppa net. Ils échangèrent quelques mots mais Bella fit rapidement demi-tour, seulement il la retint. Elle se dégagea de lui rapidement comme si le toucher l'avait brûlé. Bon Dieu que se passait-il dehors ?

« Hé Ed ! On va enfin avoir le verdict pour ta voiture, le mécano est là » me dit mon beau-frère me coupant dans mes pensées.

« Je sais Em', mais il a l'air occupé là » Je ne faisais plus attention à porter ce masque distant qui me servait face aux gens de cette ville et de mes collègues. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ce mécano.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec ma Bella celui-là ?! » Je portais mon regard sur le chef Swan. Il avait le front plié, les sourcils froncés. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux l'image de sa fille avec ce type au teint mâte, Jacob, je crois. Je voyais ses poings sur la table blanchir tellement il les serrait.

« Un problème Charlie ? On devrait peut-être aller voir s'il n'y a pas de problème pour votre fille » Mon père était la voix de la sagesse et je ne disais pas cela parce qu'il avait posé la seule question que je mourrais d'envie de dire.

« Non. Bella sait se défendre, et si elle a besoin d'aide elle nous fera signe. » Et merde ! On se retrouvait là comme des cons, assis à une table à essayer de décrypter la scène qui se tournait dehors. Plus personne ne parlait, même pas ma nièce. On attendait et on essayait de comprendre.

Le mécano avait un air de chien battu, et Bella, elle, lui criait dessus au point d'avoir le visage rouge. Il ne valait mieux pas l'avoir contre soi d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire ce type pour la mettre dans cet état, et pour qu'elle ait un air si blessé sur le visage ?

« Bon, j'en ai marre d'attendre, je vais voir ce qu'il lui veut ce sale cabot ! » Charlie fulminait littéralement. Il avait dû tenter de contrôler son envie d'aller mettre son poing dans la figure du mécano, bien trop longtemps. Il se leva, mais avant d'atteindre la sortie mon père le rattrapa.

« Calmez-vous Charlie ! C'est vous-même qui disiez que votre fille savait se débrouiller et qu'elle vous ferait signe si elle a besoin de vous » Mis à part Jasper, je ne connaissais pas un homme autre que mon père qui parvenait à faire entendre raison à une personne en colère ou en pleine panique. Je me souvenais encore comment il avait fait reprendre ses esprits à Emmett lorsqu'il paniquait au moment de la naissance de Gaby. Il avait voulu s'enfuir dans un fast-food en attendant que sa fille ne vienne au monde. Ce jour-là mon presque frère en a vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs, car tout en gardant son calme mon père avait fait une de ses leçons dont on se souvient toute sa vie.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est capable de se débrouiller, c'est ma fille ! Mais je n'aime pas voir tourner Black autour d'elle. » Je savais désormais deux choses : la première était que Jacob Black « tournait » autour de Bella et la seconde qu'il ne fallait pas énerver le chef Swan. Il réfléchit 20 secondes de plus aux paroles de mon père, avant de sortir appeler sa fille et lui demandé si tout allait bien. J'espérais que oui.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je tenais beaucoup au point de vu d'Edward, car il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas aussi insensible que ça à notre belle brune. Vous en avez pensé quoi vous ? **

**Alors je sais que vous attendez avec impatience (ou pas) ce qui va se dire entre Bella et Jacob, alors promis cette fois c'est le prochain chapitre, qui sera vite publié. Comme je l'ai dit tout en haut, j'ai changé l'ordre de mes chapitres, pensant que c'était mieux ainsi.**

**N'hésitez pas à nouveau à partager vos impressions, car même si je ne réponds pas en message privé, je prends en note vos remarques pour m'améliorer et vous répondre si c'est nécessaire. **

**A très bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10 il y a des jours où Part 3

**J'ai vu que mon chapitre 9 vous avez bien fait réagir, j'en suis contente. Alors avant de répondre à différents commentaires, merci à Guest, larosesurleau, LFM'ines, mlca66, karima, LittleGrey33, JasperEdward21 et Grazie.**

**J'avoue avoir été contente de lire vos réactions sur ce chapitre, car bien qu'il me tienne à cœur de voir la réaction d'Edward je m'interrogeais pas mal sur ce chapitre. **

**Il semblerait que vous appréciez particulièrement les POV d'Edward, ou est-ce le fait que le dernier était bien trop cours à votre goût ? En tout cas sachez qu'il y en a un en préparation pour le prochain chapitre, qui vous plaira je pense. Un peu de patience !**

**Voici donc le chapitre que vous attendiez sur la conversation entre Bella et Jacob J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Alors est-ce que ça va être explosif ou bien ils vont se réconcilier ? Et Edward va-t-il y mettre son grain de sel ? Que de question ! **

**En tout cas Bonne lecture !**

Chap 10- Il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché Part 3

POV BELLA

« Salut, Bella ! » Je restais muette devant mon ex-petit-ami, Jacob. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me lève ce matin ? J'aurais dû rester couché, surtout après le rêve que j'ai fait, revivant ma rupture avec Jake. Etait-ce le signe que j'allais le voir aujourd'hui?

Je regardais Jacob, il avait un léger sourire sur le visage, mais je voyais bien à ses yeux qu'il était inquiet. Voilà plus d'un an et demi que nous étions séparés, enfin presque 2 ans, et cela faisait tout autant de temps que je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus le voir. Jamais. Il avait exaucé mes vœux jusque-là, mais je savais désormais que cela avait changé.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler Jacob, en plus mon père m'attend » Je fis volteface mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de faire un pas, que je senti sa chaleur si familière sur mon avant-bras.

« Attend Bella, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais te parler » Je détestais cette journée depuis mon réveil, et surtout depuis le rêve que j'avais fait sur Jacob et moi. Je retirais violement mon bras de l'emprise de mon ex, je ne supportais pas de sentir à quel point il m'était encore familier après tout ce temps, à quel point mon meilleur me manquait malgré sa trahison. Je senti la bile remontée et ma colère m'envahir.

« Que veux-tu me dire que tu ne m'as pas déjà dit, Jake ? Tu veux me dire à quel point tu es désolé, triste, que je te manque mais que ça devait arriver ? Qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment ? Je n'ai aucunement besoin de les entendre une énième fois ! Et si c'est pour me dire à quel point tu es heureux avec Léa, que vous allez vous marier ou faire un enfant, abstient-toi car je te jure devant Dieu que tu le regretteras. Alors je t'écoute de quoi tu veux parler ? » Je n'avais pu retenir la colère que j'avais gardé en moi depuis si longtemps, ainsi que le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait. Il baissa la tête, tel un petit chien qui se fait réprimander après une bêtise. Sale clebs !

« Tu me manque Bella, ma meilleure amie me manque. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferais les choses autrement. » Je n'ai pu réprimer un rire cynique, j'avais envie de vomir.

« Seulement tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, et le fait est que tu m'a trahi de la pire manière qui soit. On en aurait parlé, j'aurais pu le comprendre à défaut de l'accepter, difficilement certes, mais je l'aurais fait car tu étais mon meilleur ami avant tout. Mais ça ne représentait rien pour toi ! Tu avais si peu de respect pour moi que tu as fait ça derrière mon dos !» lui criais-je à la figure

« Je… » Je l'empêchais de dire un mot de plus

« Ça aurait été un autre, j'aurais pleuré et je l'aurais envoyé chier, mais toi…le pire c'est que tu te disais mon meilleur ami, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal Jacob. Alors je m'en fiche que tu sois désolé, et que je te manque, tu as commis l'irréparable pour moi. Et je t'interdis à partir de maintenant de m'adresser la parole, c'est clair ? » Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux mais je m'étais juré de ne plus verser une seule larme pour un mec, encore moins pour lui.

« Bella ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Je me retournais vers mon père figé à la porte du Diner, prêt à intervenir si je le lui demandais, mais surtout furieux de voir Jacob à mes côtés. Charlie ne lui a jamais pardonné de m'avoir fait souffrir, alors qu'à l'époque il voyait en lui un gendre idéal et l'homme parfait pour moi.

« Oui ça va papa ! » criais-je à travers le parking.

« Black tu as intérêt de vite t'éloigner de ma fille c'est clair » Je souriais, mon père resterait toujours ce père hyper protecteur que j'avais lors de mon adolescence. Je me retournais vers mon ancien ami et amant

« Va-t'en Jacob, et ne reviens plus me parler…jamais » Etait-ce si compliqué pour lui d'exaucer mon vœux ?

« Très bien, je ferais ce que tu souhaites. Mais je t'en prie ne puni pas Seth, Sam, Emily et les autres de la tribu par ma faute ! Tu leur manque » C'était un fait, depuis ma rupture subite avec Jacob je n'étais plus retourné à la réserve Quileute. Je ne répondais pas aux messages de mes amis et les évitaient. Pourtant ils n'y étaient pour rien, mais je n'avais pas voulu leur face pensant que cela me ramènerait encore et toujours à Jake et à la souffrance qu'il m'avait faite endurer. Mais aujourd'hui je me sentais mieux, j'étais aussi plus forte. Je reprendrais contact avec mes amis de la réserve mais hors de question que Jake s'en attribue le mérite, car je me doutais qu'il n'avait certes pas perdu ses amis, mais qu'il avait du bien descendre dans leur estime. On était un groupe d'ami très proche fut un temps.

Je ne lui répondis pas, et il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Je retirais mon bras de sa main, il m'avait retenu pendant sa supplique, il devait avoir eu peur que je ne laisse pas terminer. Il recula de trois pas, la conversation était terminée.

Je vis alors Emmett et Rosalie passer devant moi et interroger Jacob sur la voiture d'Edward. Puis ils me firent un triste sourire avant d'emmener mon ex vers le garage de Jim. Puis ce fut Carlisle qui suiva, il posa rapidement sa main sur mon épaule avant de suivre sa fille et son gendre. Je m'attendais à voir le jeune Dr Cullen les suivre me faisant un bref signe de la main. Je fus étonné de le sentir s'arrêter à mes côtés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Loin de moi de me mêler de vos affaires je veux juste m'assurer que vous allez bien, votre père s'inquiétait… et moi aussi» Je relevais les yeux vers lui et me plongeais à nouveau dans ses yeux d'un vert envoutant. J'y vis de l'inquiétude, cet homme que je connaissais à peine pouvait-il réellement se préoccuper de moi ? Il me proposa un mouchoir et je compris que les larmes que j'avais tenté de garder jusque-là s'étaient libérées. Je lui fis un faible sourire pour l'en remercier.

« Oui, ça va, merci… Vous savez mon père s'inquiète parfois un peu trop » La dernière chose que je voulais c'était de lui parler de Jacob, mon ex et du fait que je n'ai pas su le retenir, qu'il soit allé voir ailleurs. Ce qu'il semblait avoir compris car il me sourit avant de partir. Puis il se stoppa à quelques pas de moi.

« Vous savez votre père est peut-être un peu trop protecteur, le mien est comme ça aussi avec mes sœurs, mais je crois aussi qu'il avait ses raisons. Et ce n'est pas vos larmes qui vont me faire penser le contraire. J'espère juste que ça ira mieux pour vous Bella » Il me donna un dernier regard compatissant, puis repartis rejoindre sa famille au garage de Jim. Je réalisais…il venait de m'appeler Bella ? Je pensais qu'hier n'était qu'une exception ?

**Voici que se termine le chapitre tant attendu, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plus. **

**Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais promis je me rattrape sur le prochain. Vous aurez droit à un POV d'Edward et à une scène d'hôpital. C'est tout ce que je peux en dire, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas non plus que je vous dévoile tout **

**Oh, et pour ceux qui s'interroge sur la réaction d'Edward qui ne veut pas mélanger personnel et professionnel, les réponses arrivent bientôt, il faut juste qu'Edward soit assez à l'aise pour en parler, qu'il est confiance. **

**Passez une bonne semaine et au week-end prochain !**


	11. Chapter 11- Drôle de nuit

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre dans les aventures de Bella et Edward. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, mais comme j'avais un travail à rendre pour la fac, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre ce week-end comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. **

**Enfin bref, je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je parle de : Grazie, Cassy-chou, Kozarcanka, mlca66, larosesurleau, LFM'Ines, Karima, Jasper Edward21, Phika17 et. Ciale.**

**J'ai vu que la discussion Bella/Jacob vous avez fait réagir, chacun à sa façon, mais ça fait plaisir. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire revenir Jacob dans un autre chapitre, pour un second round, c'est fort probable. **

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, mais je pense que oui. Il y a une scène d'hôpital, et je tiens à préciser que je n'y connais strictement rien si ce n'est avec les série urgence et grey's anatomy, donc soyez indulgente. **

**Et pour me rattraper du cour PDV d'Edward, en voici un plus long. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11- Drôle de nuit

POV Edward

Dimanche était arrivé, enfin ! Après avoir passé un week-end avec ma famille entière pour l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, j'avais hâte d'aller travailler. Non pas que je ne les aimais pas, mais ils n'avaient pas arrêté, tous autant qu'ils sont de me parler de Bella. Et Bella par-ci, et Bella par-là ! Et des « c'est qu'elle est vachement bien cette fille, tu devrais en profiter » de la part d'Emmett, ou des « Je l'aime bien Edward, invite-là à diner » de celle de ma mère et de mes sœurs. Non mais je ne pouvais même plus faire un pas sans entendre ce prénom à leur bouche. Je savais que ma collègue leur avait fait forte impression, mais de là à me jeter dans ses bras. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que j'avais vraiment hâte d'aller travailler. Je savais très bien que Bella Swan y serait aussi, nous avions les même gardes de nuit, à croire que c'était fait exprès !

Une minute ! Est-ce que mon père aurait… ? Non, il n'aurait pas osé ! N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne préférais même pas y penser, je souhaitais un dernier « au revoir » et « bon voyage » à mes sœurs et leur mari, fis un gros bisou à ma nièce adorée avant de rejoindre l'hôpital.

La nuit commençait tranquillement à l'hôpital de Forks, quelques déshydratations d'enfants vomissant dû à un virus de grippe intestinale. Un bébé amené par des parents inquiets dû à une poussée de fièvre chez un nouveau-né. Aucun appel de la part de la maternité et de l'obstétrique, et j'ignorais si cela me soulageait ou pas.

Le souvenir de Bella en train de pleurer à cause de Jacob Black me serra la gorge. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ses affaires. Lorsque je l'avais rejointe pour m'assurer que ça allait pour elle, je voulais rester professionnel et juste être sûr qu'elle allait bien et partir aussi tôt. Seulement, j'avais croisé ses yeux chocolat remplis de larme et je n'ai pas pu me convaincre de partir, je lui ai donné un mouchoir et je suis resté un peu plus longtemps, lui parlant de son père qui s'inquiétait. Lui disant que JE m'inquiétais pour elle. Bella avait essayé de me rassurer, me disant que ça allait et que son père était un peu trop protecteur, ce que je cru sans le moindre doute. Lorsqu'elle me fit un triste sourire de remerciement et que je voulu la réconforter je pris peur et je parti aussi vite que possible. Seulement quelque chose m'en empêcha, j'ignorais encore quoi, mais je mettais retourner vers elle pour lui dire que je savais pertinemment qu'elle essayait de paraitre forte, mais que ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Son père avait raison de s'inquiéter pour elle, ses larmes en étaient la preuve et je voulais qu'elle sache que…en fait j'en savais rien, je voulais juste qu'elle sache que je voulais que ça aille mieux pour elle.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par un appel des urgences, m'informant qu'un enfant ayant était blessé dans un accident de voiture arriverait en ambulance d'ici quelques minutes, avec sa mère. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre le service des urgences, pour me préparer à n'importe quelle situation médicale. À peine une minute plus tard, je vis les ambulanciers arriver avec deux brancards : sur le premier il y avait une femme enceinte d'à peu près 8 mois, les cheveux châtains et sur le deuxième un petit garçon de 6 ans à priori qui pleurait sa maman. Pour ne pas faire encore plus peur à l'enfant, je demandais à pouvoir m'occuper de lui dans la même salle que sa mère au médecin urgentiste qui la prenait en charge. Cela ne le dérangea pas, il semblait même s'en moquer.

« Alors jeune homme, comment tu t'appelles ? » J'essayais avant tout de rassurer l'enfant et de créer un lien de confiance avec lui pour qu'il me laisse l'ausculter tranquillement. Il s'appelait Thomas, mais il préférait Tommy, il avait 6 ans et demi, et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa maman, mais je le rassurais en lui disant qu'un médecin s'occupait d'elle, ce qu'il put voir de ses propres yeux.

L'accident ne semblait pas avoir été très grave, Tommy se plaignait seulement de son poignet droit qu'il avait dû mettre devant lui pour se protéger et qui s'était cogné à l'air bag, cela arrivait souvent. Je l'envoyais donc faire des radios pour m'assurer que rien n'était cassé. Je prévins sa mère et pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus je descendis avec lui. Aucun autre patient ne m'attendait et mon interne était en train de remplir des dossiers. Tommy fut très calme lors de sa radio, pour détourner son attention je lui parlais de son sport préféré, le base-ball, à croire que c'était le sport fétiche de cette bourgade. Puis nous sommes remontés aux urgences rejoindre sa mère, la radio n'avait montré aucune fracture, juste une lésion au niveau du poignet, mais pour m'assurer de son bon rétablissement et éviter que des micros fractures que je n'aurais pu voir à la radio n'empirent, je préférais le plâtrer.

Lorsque je ramenais Tommy dans la même salle d'examen que sa mère, mon collègue urgentiste était parti, et sa patiente attendait patiemment le retour de son fils.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » me demanda la mère de Tommy avant même que j'ai pu le remettre dans son lit.

« Il va bien, je n'ai vu aucune fracture, mais je préfère le plâtrer au cas où il y aurait une micro-fracture invisible aux rayons X. Et vous ? » Je voulais que mon « petit patient » soit rassuré. Je souris en m'apercevant que j'avais repris l'expression de Swan.

« Le médecin dit que tout va bien ! Bon sang, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, j'ai voulu éviter un renard sur la route et j'ai perdu le contrôle du véhicule, heureusement ce n'était pas trop grave. » Je lui souris pour lui répondre et continuais à m'occuper de son fils. Avec Tomy nous avions décidé d'un plâtre bleu, et je décidais de m'atteler à la tâche. Je fus interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par Mme Stuart, la mère de Tommy qui semblait ressentir des douleurs au ventre.

« Mme Stuart, que se passe-t-il ? » Je pris son pouls, et écoutais son cœur et celui de son bébé, ils battaient rapidement.

« J'ai mal, je…je crois que j'ai…des ….contractions » Je fis un bref examen de son ventre arrondi et je compris qu'elle était en travail, l'accident avait dû le déclencher et elle avait été trop choqué pour ressentir les toutes première contractions. Je hélais rapidement une infirmière pour qu'elle appelle le médecin qui s'était occupé de cette patiente et pour qu'elle demande à une sage-femme de descendre ici le plus vite possible.

« Je veux que vous vous calmiez Mme Stuart, respirez calmement. Vous êtes effectivement en travail mais ne vous inquiétez pas on va s'occuper de vous. Une sage-femme va vous prendre en charge. En attendant je vais mettre votre fils dans une autre salle, votre mari a été appelé ? » Elle me fit signe que oui essayant comme elle pouvait de gérer la douleur, puis je conduis son fils à l'extérieur essayant de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais.

« Mme Frantz, où est le Dr Sadi qui s'occupait de Mme Stuart ? » Je ne voyais le médecin nulle part, et c'était urgent, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

« Je ne sais pas Dr Cullen, je l'ai bipé mais pas de nouvelle » Génial, un collègue déserteur manquait plus que ça !

« Alors Dr Cullen on me fait appeler aux urgences ? L'obstétrique ne vous convient plus ? » Je souris discrètement en entendant la voix de Bella Swan derrière moi. Je quittais rapidement le jeune Tommy afin de nous éloigner de lui et expliquer à ma collègue ce qui se passait.

« Une femme enceinte de 8 mois, je dirais, qui a eu un accident de voiture. Aucune blessure, mais le travail à commencer » Lui résumais-je sommairement.

« C'est votre patiente ? » Je grognais parce que non ce n'était pas ma patiente et que mon abruti de collègue avait disparu

« Non, celle du Dr Sadi, qui est aux abonnés absents » Je la vis faire une grimace, ça ne devais pas être la première fois. Il faudrait que j'en parle à mon père.

« Très bien je vais voir la patiente, venez avec moi » Elle n'attendit même pas ma réponse qu'elle me trainait à la salle d'examen par le poignet. Un frisson me parcouru lorsque je senti sa peau sur la mienne, mais je préférais en faire abstraction pour m'occuper de la patiente.

« Mme Stuart, je vous présente Bella Swan, la sage-femme qui va s'occuper de vous. C'est l'une des meilleures, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. » Je fis un sourire rassurant à la patiente, pendant que Miss Swan s'occupait déjà de l'examiner. Elle avait le visage impassible, mais je vis dans ses yeux que quelque chose la contrariait.

« Bon, le travail avance rapidement, vous êtes déjà à 8 cm, il est trop tard pour vous monter en obstétrique et pour vous faire une péridural Mme Stuart, je suis désolé. » Quoi 8 cm, déjà ? « On vous laisse un léger instant avec le Dr Cullen pour tout préparer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on revient. » ajouta-t-elle

« Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas accoucher ici et maintenant ! J'ai encore 4 semaines avant d'accoucher ce n'est pas le moment ! » Bon, si la mère commençait à paniquer on était mal.

« Mme Stuart, regardez-moi » lui demandais-je, puis je repris quand elle me fixait « Mlle Swan est la meilleure sage-femme, je peux vous l'assurer, et vous êtes aux urgences d'un hôpital, on sait aussi bien faire naître les bébés ici qu'en salle de naissance. Je sais que le bébé arrive trop tôt mais le fait est qu'il arrive, l'accident à juste accéléré les choses, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, faites-moi confiance, d'accord ? » Il fallait absolument la rassurer sinon on risquait que le cœur du bébé ne s'emballe de trop. Son rythme cardiaque fini par ralentir, et nous pûmes sortir de la salle d'examen avec Bella.

« Bravo Dr Cullen, j'ai eu peur qu'elle nous fasse une crise de panique ! Bon, je dois joindre le gynécologue de garde, le fait qu'elle est eu un accident peut avoir causé des lésions internes ce qui a déclenché le travail. Vous voulez bien rester dans les parages, au cas où ? » Sa voix était calme et posée, sa respiration normale, aucune signe de stress et de panique n'était visible, une vrai professionnelle. Je voyais pourtant dans ses yeux tout l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour cet accouchement.

« Ne vous en faites pas je ne compte pas partir d'ici avant de m'assurer que tout aille bien. » la rassurais-je en posant ma main sur mon épaule. Elle me remercia d'un regard avant de partir appeler le gynécologue de garde. Pour ma part, je me décidais à rejoindre mon interne dans un coin des urgences. Je lui demandais de lâcher ses dossiers pour le moment et de répondre aux appels de la maternité et de l'obstétrique pour moi et qu'il m'appelle qu'en cas d'urgence. J'avais beau l'avoir critiqué depuis un mois que j'étais là, j'avais confiance en lui, je jouais juste à l'enfoiré avec lui, histoire de lui mettre un peu la pression.

« Bon mauvaise nouvelle, le Dr Cerbert est au bloc pour une césarienne d'urgence, et son interne s'occupe de sortir un bébé avec les forceps. » Mais c'était quoi cet hôpital où les médecins disparaissent ou deviennent tous occupés par une urgence en même temps ? Ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi ?

« C'est une blague ? Il n'y a aucun médecin pour vous seconder en cas de problème ? » Il faudrait vraiment que je parle de cela à mon père, ce n'était pas possible. « Mon père, on peut l'appeler, il pourra être là dans 15-10 minutes à tout cassé » Oui, voilà, mon père était la solution, le seul médecin sur qui on pouvait compter à l'heure actuelle.

« Et vous alors ? Vous êtes médecin ? Vous avez déjà mis des bébés aux mondes, non ? » Elle me regardait comme si j'étais un idiot qui avait oublié que j'étais médecin

« Euh oui, j'ai déjà mis des enfants aux mondes mais c'était lors de mon stage en obstétrique, il y a un an. » Je pourrais l'aider mais s'il y avait des complications je préférais qu'un gynéco ou mon père soit là.

« Parfait alors vous et moi, on va s'occuper de ce bébé, une infirmière nous aidera ! Mais je vais demander à ce qu'on appelle votre père aussi, on ne sait jamais, vous avez raison » Parfait, il valait mieux prendre tout en considération et se préparer au pire. Un hurlement venant de Mme Stuart nous interrompit. Nous la rejoignîmes en courant, le bébé arrivait.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent intense en stress, mais en tant que professionnel nous savions gérer la pression. L'infirmière Gladys Frantz soutenait la patiente dans ses poussées, et lui essuyait le front, pendant que Bella s'occupait de faire venir cet enfant au monde, moi juste à côté pour m'assurer que tout se passait bien. Nous faisions abstraction des hurlements de la mère. Dans un accouchement, tout pouvait basculer en une seconde, je devais me sentir prêt.

Le bébé sorti finalement du ventre de sa mère, violassé, plein de sang, mais rien d'anormale à cela. Bella le posa sur le ventre de sa mère, afin qu'elle puisse voir sa petite fille. Je m'apprêtais à récupérer le nouveau-né pour m'assurer que tout aller bien, je devais prendre ses constantes, après tout, lui aussi avait subi un accident de voiture. Seulement Bella m'en empêcha. Elle me retint par le bras, sourcil froncé, il y avait un problème.

« Mme Frantz prenait le bébé et faites-lui les premiers examens » Je ne voulais pas faire paniqué la nouvelle maman, mais elle ne réagit même pas au fait qu'on lui enlevait son bébé. Elle commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce qui n'était absolument pas bon signe. Je retournais auprès de Bella, et je vis tout son avant-bras plein de sang, ce qu'on redoutait arriva : une hémorragie interne.

« Je ne peux pas retirer ma main, il y a trop de sang » me chuchota-t-elle. J'interpellais à nouveau l'infirmière Frantz pour qu'elle laisse le bébé au soin d'une de ses collègues et qu'elle vienne nous aider.

« Mettez-lui 2 culots de O-, maintenant ! Bella, vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dis. » Ne pouvant agir moi-même à cause d'une trop grande perte de sang, qui empêchait Bella de retirer sa main, je la guidais pour qu'elle stoppe l'hémorragie. Je lui indiquais ce qu'elle devait sentir du bout des doigts pour repérer l'hémorragie, lui tendais les instruments, et lui disait ce qu'elle devait en faire. Elle suivit toutes mes instructions, m'indiquant à son tour le moindre de ses gestes et ce qu'elle distinguait avec ses doigts me permettant ainsi de mieux visualiser ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Bien maintenant, enlevez votre main, si nous avons bien fait notre travail elle ne devrait plus saigner » Bella enleva sa main le plus lentement possible s'apprêtant à stopper l'hémorragie au moindre signe de saignement, mais il n'en fut rien. Mme Stuart avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais l'hémorragie avait été arrêtée et la patiente était hors de danger.

« Vous avez réussi Bella ! Mme Frantz, je veux que vous veilliez aux constantes de Mme Stuart et rajoutez encore deux poches de sang. Je vais demander au Dr Cerbert de descendre pour examiner notre patiente et je vais m'occuper du bébé. Appelez-moi dès la moindre soucis » Je leur tournais le dos pour me rendre dans la salle à côté, examiner le nouveau-né. Je mis à peine un pied dehors qu'un homme un peu plus petit que moi, brun et au visage inquiet s'avança vers moi.

« Excusez-moi je suis Mr Stuart, c'est vous qui vous occupez de ma femme ? Comment va-t-elle ? J'ai vu une infirmière sortir avec le bébé mais je n'ai pu ni le voir, ni avoir des nouvelles de ma femme. » Je passais une main dans mes cheveux pour reprendre mes esprits et être le plus professionnel possible.

« Votre femme a eu un accident de voiture ce qui a déclenché le travail, rapidement. Nous n'avons pas pu l'amener en salle de naissance pour qu'elle y accouche, et avons dû mettre au monde votre bébé ici aux urgences. Après la naissance de votre fille, nous avons remarqué une hémorragie interne chez votre femme, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais nous somme parvenu à la maitriser avec la sage-femme. Elle est hors de danger désormais, mais elle devra rester hospitalisée plus longtemps que prévu. Je vais m'assurer que votre fille va bien désormais. Vous devriez rejoindre votre fils pendant que nous nettoyions votre femme. Elle dort pour le moment donc occupez-vous de Tommy. » J'espérais que mon interne se soit occupé du plâtre du petit garçon, puis j'entrais dans la salle où était le nouveau-né.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais rassuré sur le bébé Stuart, il allait très bien. J'en informais rapidement le père qui était avec son fils. Tommy avait bien un nouveau plâtre et j'en profitais pour remercier mon interne de s'en être occupé, je serais moins salaud avec lui à partir de maintenant. De loin, je vis mon père discuter houleusement avec le Dr Sadi et le Dr Cerbert. Je ne savais pas ce qui se disait mais la manière dont Mme Stuart avait été prise en charge n'avait pas dû plaire à mon père. Je décidais de m'en préoccuper plus tard, après avoir vérifié les constantes de la nouvelle maman. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle d'examen, Bella était toujours là, seule, avec la patiente.

« Bella ? Vous allez bien ? » Je venais de remarquer que j'avais appelé ma collègue par le surnom qu'elle se donnait, je transgressais ma propre règle mais je m'en fichais. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas le moment de l'appeler par son nom de famille.

« Ça va ! Je…j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour me remettre, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un accouchement pareil ! Enfin je veux dire, où je dois me prendre pour un médecin » Je souris à sa réplique, elle avait de quoi être secoué. Son boulot était de mettre les bébés au monde, et s'il y avait une complication, elle appelait le gynécologue. Là elle avait dû faire sans, seulement avec mes connaissances et son assurance. Ça n'avait été facile pour personne.

« C'est normal. En tout cas vous avez été fantastique, vous avez fait du bon boulot » J'étais un peu gêné de lui faire ce compliment. Je l'avais déjà fait pour rassurer Mme Stuart et je le pensais, mais là j'étais seul avec elle. Enfin avec la patiente, mais elle était inconsciente.

« Merci ! Sans vous je n'y serais pas arrivé, heureusement que vous étiez là ! Finalement on fait une bonne équipe ! » Elle s'était retournée vers moi, m'offrant toute son attention, et je ne sut quoi répondre. Oui, nous formions une bonne équipe, une excellente même mais cela me donnait une étrange sensation de picotement le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« En effet ! Allez, venez Bella, vous avez besoin de prendre l'air ! Un café vous fera du bien » Je guidais Bella vers la salle de repos des urgences lorsque mon père vint à notre rencontre, suivi des Dr Sadi et Cerbert avec leur air de petit garçon qui vient de se faire disputer.

« Edward, Bella, vous avez fait du très bon travail ! Sans vous j'ai bien peur que l'heureux évènement de Mme Stuart se soit transformé en cauchemar, aussi bien pour sa famille, que pour l'hôpital. Vous formez une bonne équipe ! Il y aura une enquête interne sur ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver à ce qu'une sage-femme et un jeune résident en pédiatrie, pas encore titulaire, soit voués à eux-mêmes dans un accouchement à risque. J'aurais besoin de vos dossiers complets et signés dès demain matin» J'acquiesçais à sa demande, je savais que mon père avait pour habitude de résoudre les problèmes aussi bien à la maison qu'au travail le plus rapidement possible. Il refuserait de remettre ça à plus tard pour son confort personnel alors que la bonne prise en charge des patients était en jeux.

« Il n'y a pas de problème Dr Cullen, un café et je m'y mets dès que possible » répondit Bella. Mon père nous remercia d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête, avant de demander aux deux autres médecins de le suivre pour continuer leur conversation dans son bureau, ce qui les fit grimacer.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place » murmura Bella en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mes collègues

« Oui mon père est doué pour faire la morale aux autres, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir » lui dis-je en riant bêtement. Je me rappelais des nombreuses bêtises que j'avais faite avec ma sœur Alice, sans elle aussi, et mon père qui me faisait la leçon. Je fus interrompu dans mes souvenirs par Bella, qui riait à mes côtés. Ma nostalgie attendrait, je suivais ma collègue à la salle de repos des urgences. Elle s'assit à la table la plus proche, sa tête dans ses mains, cet accouchement avait vraiment dû la bouleverser, bien qu'elle fut professionnelle jusqu'au bout. Je lui servis du café dans la première tasse propre à portée de main et m'assit en face d'elle.

« Ça ne vaut pas le café de l'obstétrique, mais ça vous remettra les idées aux clairs…enfin j'espère » Bella sorti finalement sa tête de ses mains pour prendre la tasse que je lui tendais. Nos doigts se frôlèrent légèrement, et les picotements le long de ma colonne vertébrale réapparurent, mais je ne m'y attardais pas, je ne voulais même pas y penser.

« Merci, j'en avais bien besoin !... Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote, je veux dire que je suis sage-femme, des accouchements à risque j'en ai déjà vu des dizaines » S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne pensais pas d'elle, c'était qu'elle était une idiote.

« Seulement jamais en première ligne. Sur celui-ci c'est vous qui aviez la vie de cette femme entre les mains ! C'est normal qu'il vous faille du temps pour vous remettre de vos émotions. » J'essayais de la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais mais je n'étais pas très doué pour cela en général.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce sang, j'ai vraiment eu peur de ne pas y arriver vous savez » Je la fixais un moment, elle était décoiffée, les traits de son visage tirés par la fatigue et le fort stress de cet accouchement, et ses yeux avait perdu de leur étincelle habituelle. Je comprenais ce dont elle parlait. Tous les professionnels de cet hôpital pouvaient le comprendre, on avait tous des moments où on avait peur de causer la mort d'un patient, seulement pas notre faute.

« Je sais. Lors de mon stage en chirurgie pédiatrique, il y avait un petit garçon de 9 ans, Dylan. Il ne faisait pas attention où il courait et il est tombé à son école, vous savez là où on creuse des fondations pour un nouveau bâtiment. Le pauvre il s'est empalé, les secours ont dû scier la barre de fer pour le transporter, à cause de l'hémorragie que cela pourrait créer. Et lorsque le chirurgien lui a enlevé cette barre, il y avait du sang partout, ça avait transpercé son foie, et moi sans réfléchir j'ai mis mon doigt pour stopper l'hémorragie. Je suis resté ainsi pendant 4 heures, le temps que le chirurgien arrive finalement à réparer tous les dégâts que cette chute avait faite à ce gamin. Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire : _tu bouges et ce gamin se vide de son sang._ Je vous comprends Bella, mais il faut que vous compreniez que nous avons sauvé cette femme et son bébé, sans nous ils seraient tous les deux morts. Alors oui ce fut dure, laborieux et haut combien stressant mais nous avons réussi, vous avez réussi. » Ok, moi aussi je devais reprendre mes esprits. Je devais avouer que je pensais tout ce que je venais de dire à Bella, mais je venais de lui révéler le cas d'un des patients qui m'avait le plus marqué dans toute ma carrière de médecin, je venais de lui donner quelque chose de personnel, de trop personnel.

Je me stoppais dans mes pensées lorsque je senti de nouveau des picotements et de la chaleur sur une de mes mains, là où celle de Bella venait de se poser. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever mes yeux de ce geste qu'elle venait de faire. Etait-ce pour me remercier ? Ou alors parce qu'elle avait compris que j'avais failli à mes règles, que je venais de lui révéler quelque chose de moi ?

« Merci, j'avais besoin d'entendre cela. Je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous de me raconter l'histoire de Dylan, mais merci en tout cas ! Pour ça, le café….et pour ne pas m'avoir donné du Mlle Swan pendant toute cette affaire, je crois que ça m'a aidé. » Elle relâcha ma main, bu le reste de son café d'une traite et parti rejoindre son service. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que son bipper sonnait.

Le reste de la nuit fut bien plus calme, en même temps tout pouvait l'être après Mme Stuart…ou presque. Je refoulais au plus loin de mon esprit l'image de la main de Bella sur la mienne et les picotements que cela avait engendré. Je préférais me plonger dans mon travail, et notamment le dossier de Mme Stuart que réclamait mon père pour demain…ou aujourd'hui, tout dépend du point de vu. Je m'attelais donc à la tâche, lorsque je fus interrompu par des ambulanciers, à croire que c'était une manie dans cet hôpital.

« Hé, Dr Ed ! » Je grimaçais rien qu'à l'évocation de ce surnom, mais fis néanmoins mon plus beau sourire hypocrite à ses 4 mecs, lorsque je relevais la tête. « On vient aux nouvelles de l'accident de voiture, il paraît que la mère a accouché ? » C'était donc eux qui avaient amené Tommy et sa mère aux urgences.

« Oui, l'accouchement n'a pas été des plus simple mais la mère et le bébé vont bien, ainsi que le petit Tommy » répondis-je le plus vaguement possible, il n'était pas dans ma nature de dévoiler l'ensemble du dossier de mes patients même aux ambulanciers qui les avaient amené. Tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir c'est que tout le monde allait bien

« C'est vrai l'histoire comme quoi vous avez fait naître le bébé ici, aux urgences ? Et que c'est Bella Swan qui a dû arrêter l'hémorragie sous votre direction ? » Bah dis donc, les nouvelles allaient drôlement vite ici, je me doutais que ça aurait filtré, mais aussi vite et déjà auprès des ambulanciers, c'était à croire que certains n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Je confirmais néanmoins la rumeur aux hommes, avant de retourner à mon dossier. J'espérais ainsi qu'il me laisserait tranquille, ce qu'ils firent, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils entameraient une autre discussion juste devant moi. Et le sujet de leur conversation n'était autre que Bella Swan.

« Cette fille est vachement sexy, même avec son habits d'hôpital » dis l'un d'eux, grand, châtain, bien baraqué.

« Tu m'étonne, Bill ! J'aimerais bien qu'elle vienne faire un tour entre mes jambes à moi aussi, mais pas pour les même raisons, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Evidemment que tout le monde voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, il était loin d'être le maître de la subtilité, et de la délicatesse non plus.

« Oh, calmez-vous les gars, je vous signale que c'est la fille du chef Swan ! Elle a bien plus de jugeote que beaucoup de fille face à vos biceps et le mythe du héros. Je te pari tout ce que tu veux, Jo, qu'elle t'accordera même pas un café ! » Cette fois ce fut un homme roux avec une barbe de quelques jours qui répondit. Je devais avouer qu'il me semblait bien plus sympa que les deux autres. Le quatrième, lui, ne disait pas un mot donc je ne pouvais pas juger, mais au moins il ne déblatérait pas des idées salaces sur Bella. Non pas que j'en avais quelque chose à faire mais en tant que frère de deux sœurs et ayant eu l'éducation que j'ai eu, je détestais que l'on parle ainsi d'une femme…et de Bella.

« Ok, je prends le pari Gary ! 20 billets que j'ai un café, et la belle Swan avant ce soir ! » Vraiment charmant !

« Hé, les gars ! Vous n'allez comme même pas parier sur une femme, ce n'est pas un cheval ! » Je ne voulais pas me mêler des affaires de qui que ce soit dans cet hôpital mais là il faisait un pari sur une femme ! Et le fait qu'il s'agisse de Bella n'avait aucune importance ! N'est-ce pas ?

« Vous inquiétez pas Doc, elle en sera rien ! Vous n'allez comme même pas dénoncer un pote, n'est-ce pas ? » C'était bien dans mes intentions, si ! Et puis depuis quand on était pote ? Mais en même temps je ne voulais pas entrer dans les affaires de Bella, c'était sa vie, et j'ignorais comment elle réagirait en sachant que je m'occupais de ses RDV. Déjà que la dernière fois je lui avais proposé mon aide avec ce Jim, et elle ne s'était même pas servi de cette occasion, alors non finalement je ne dirais rien.

« C'est pas mes affaires » répondis-je sèchement, je n'aimais pas la mentalité de ce Jo.

« Je prends le pari Jo ! Et maintenant que la fille Swan arrive, c'est à toi de jouer ! » Je suivis le regard de Garry, et vis Bella sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec une pince, mais quelques mèches en sortaient, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Je me secouais la tête pour m'enlever cette image dans ma tête. Oui Bella Swan était belle mais c'était tout. Je profitais du temps où elle parlait avec une infirmière pour me reculer des 4 ambulanciers, sur un bureau d'infirmière un peu plus loin.

« Oh, salut les gars ! Vous venez encore nous donner du travail ? Vous n'en avez pas assez ? » Je fis semblant d'être absorber par mon dossier, je ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec cette histoire de pari.

« Ouais, on voulait savoir comment allait Mme Stuart et son fils ! Il paraît que tu as fait un travail de chef cette nuit, Swan ! Sauver une mère et son bébé, waouh ! » Mon dieu quelle technique de drague !

« Oh je n'étais pas toute seule, on m'a bien aidé ! » Je restais concentré sur mon dossier, comme si je n'avais rien entendu, ce qui était tout à fait crédible au vu d'où je me trouvais par rapport à elle, mais je pouvais me douter qu'elle rougissait. J'avais remarqué ça chez elle quand elle se sentait gêner.

« Dis ça te dis d'aller prendre un café ? Toi, moi et une tasse bien chaude ? On pourrait fêter cet heureux évènement ? » Elle n'allait comme même pas accepter avec une telle réplique ? Si ?

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je finis à 9h ça te va ? » Ah bah si, elle acceptait ! « Bon je dois aller voir comment va ma patiente, by les gars ! » Je comprenais vraiment rien là, elle avait dit oui, à un bourrin comme Jo ?

« File-moi tes billets Gary, Swan est à moi ! » Beurk ! Le dénommé Gary ne sembla pas avoir perdu tout espoir de gagner, car il répondit à son ami qu'il attendrait 9h pour le voir de ses propre yeux, et j'espérais que la chance serait de son côté.

9 h arriva bien vite, et j'ignorais où était passé ces 2 dernières heures. Je ne vis aucune trace ni de l'ambulancier, ni de Bella, mais il n'était pas obligé de passer par les urgences pour pouvoir prendre un café en même temps. Et puis j'en m'en moquais, ce n'était pas mes affaires, je ne voulais rien savoir. A 9h13, je mettais à jours mes derniers dossiers, dont celui de Mme Stuart et m'apprêtait à partir des urgences, où j'avais finalement passé toute la nuit.

« Gladys, je te libère de notre patiente préférée de la nuit ! Je la monte enfin en maternité, elle et son bébé ! » Entendis-je derrière mon dos

« Tu joues les brancardiers maintenant ? » interrogea l'infirmière Frantz

« Sous-effectif ! Il faut savoir être polyvalente Gladys, un vrai couteau suisse ! » Je me retournais et observais Bella en train de se débattre avec un lit à roulette sur lesquelles les patients étaient transportés.

« Miss Swan, j'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin d'aide, non ? » La taquinais-je, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien j'aimerais vous répondre que non, que je peux me débrouiller mais face à ce lit récalcitrant je suis obligé d'abdiquer » ça c'était une manière de dire merci de votre aide Dr, sans en avoir l'air. J'en avais pris l'habitude avec ma sœur Rosalie, la pince sans rire. Je vins néanmoins l'aider à guider ce lit vers la salle d'examen où Mme Stuart était restée toute la nuit pour qu'on soit certain que son état était stable avant de penser à la transporter.

« Vous…vous n'aviez pas quelque chose de prév ? » La question m'avait littéralement échappé. Je n'étais pas censé le savoir, je n'étais pas censé avoir écouter sa conversation. Quel idiot ! Bella me dévisagea un moment avant de sourire et de s'occuper de mettre la patiente sur son nouveau lit avec mon aide.

« Disons que j'ai eu mieux à faire » me répondait-elle finalement en allant chercher la petite qui dormait dans son berceau d'hôpital.

« Comme être polyvalente et remplacer un brancardier ? » Mais de quoi je me mêle Edward !

« Vous me croyiez assez idiote pour aller prendre un café avec un ambulancier vulgaire, qui ne m'invite que pour un pari, et qui espère juste me voir dans son lit ? » Oh ! Elle était au courant pour le pari ! Les murs de cet hôpital avaient des oreilles aussi grandes que celle de Dumbo ma parole ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle savait que je savais ?

« D'ailleurs merci de ne pas être entré dans leur jeu et de leur avoir fait part que vous n'approuviez pas » Bah oui, elle savait, mais elle ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur.

« Je…j'aurais voulu vous le dire…mais je me suis dit que je n'avez pas à me mêler de vos affaires…non parce que ça ne me regardait pas…même si je désapprouve totalement ce genre de comportement… » Voilà que je me mettais à bégayer, bravo Edward !

« Je comprends. Solidarité masculine ! Et puis on est collègue, alors on ne mélange pas personnel et professionnel, je l'ai très bien compris, Dr Cullen ne vous inquiétez pas » Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas ma meilleure idée ? « Bon et si nous amenions Ludivine et sa mère à leur nouvelle chambre ? »

« Ludivine ? J'aurais cru qu'il l'aurait appelé Bella » J'acceptais volontiers le changement de sujet qu'elle m'offrait car je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'aurais dû répondre. Cette nuit m'avait déboussolé, je devais l'admettre.

« Oh, c'était ce que voulait le père mais je lui ai dit que les maîtresses d'école auraient beaucoup de problème si toutes les mamans dont je me suis occupé appelaient leur fille Bella » Je souris à sa petite plaisanterie et me mit à pousser le lit de Mme Stuart, pendant que Bella dégageait le chemin en portant la petite Ludivine.

Vraiment une drôle de nuit !

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé ? Edward se rend compte de son attirance pour Bella, bien qu'il se refuse encore à l'accepter ! Certaines d'entre vous vont me dire pourquoi ? Je vous promets l'explication dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! Mais je sais que vous avez déjà une idée en tête, surement proche de la mienne. **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène d'hôpital ? Dois-je remercier mes séries médicales préférées et en écrire un peu plus ou pas ? C'est à vous de me dire !**

**Bonne semaine à tout le monde et gros bisou !**


	12. Chapter 12 Le froid de Décembre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Avant tout un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je parle de Grazie, Guest, Cassy-chou, larosesurleau, mlca66, JasperEdward21, phika17, LittleGrey33, yayalia, Gwladys, Karim rk, Yvette, Larsand, Josee2510. **

**Ça fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir vos avis, et je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé mon 11eme chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup, surtout de voir la réaction d'Edward qui écoute les ambulanciers. Enfin bref, merci. **

**Sachez que je prends note de tous vos commentaires et de vos idées.**

**PS : Ravie d'avoir pu te faire plaisir avec la scène de l'accouchement LittleGrey33. Je t'en mettrais de temps en temps, après tout, nos héros travaillent dans un hôpital )**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire car je bloquais, j'avais des scènes précises en tête mais je n'arrivais pas à les mettre en lien. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis un peu de temps à vous publier ce nouveau chapitre, je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. **

**J'ai décidé de faire avancer un peu les choses aujourd'hui, et nous faisons un bon de deux mois dans le temps. Vous aurez aussi le droit à un POV d'Edward et un de Bella, car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous apprécient lire dans les pensées de notre beau gosse de Cullen ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous **

Chapitre 12- Le froid de décembre

POV EDWARD

Décembre commença et emportait avec lui les derniers jours de soleil, et les dernières feuilles d'automne. Le froid s'installait de plus en plus durement, pluie, vent glacé, neige devenaient notre quotidien et les plaques de verglas mon cauchemars. J'avais déjà failli mettre ma voiture nouvellement réparée dans un faussé, j'avais donc dû installer des pneus neige sur ma Volvo, chose que je n'avais jamais faite, et je partais une demi-heure en avance depuis que je devais limiter ma vitesse à cause de la neige et du verglas. Tout cela pour expliquer mon air maussade de ses derniers temps, mais d'après ce que j'entendais dans les couloirs je n'étais pas celui à qui l'hiver faisait de sa vie un enfer. Je ne voulais pas réellement faire attention aux « on dits » mais mes oreilles avaient tendance à se tendre lorsque le nom Swan était énoncé, et il semblerait que des paris aient été lancé pour savoir combien de temps la sage-femme tiendrait avant de se tordre une cheville ou se casser un membre en glissant sur du verglas. Je n'aimais pas cette façon que les gens avaient de parier sur le malheur d'autrui en particuliers dans un hôpital où on est là pour soigner les personnes et non souhaiter qu'elles se fassent mal.

Mais il semblerait que c'était une habitude parmi le personnel proche de la belle brune, qui depuis octobre hantait mes pensées. En arrivant dans cet hôpital, je ne voulais m'attacher à personne avec qui j'aurais pu travailler, car j'avais eu droit à ce type de relation et j'avais appris qu'il n'était absolument pas bon de mélanger histoire de cœur avec le monde du travail. J'avais aimé une femme, Tanya, une femme vraiment magnifique, blonde, yeux bleu acier, l'air froid de prime abord mais avec beaucoup de caractère. On travaillait ensemble tous les deux, même promos, même stage, même lieu d'internat, et première année de résidence au même hôpital. On avait toujours travaillé ensemble et c'est ce qui nous avait rapprochés, mais je m'en étais mordu les doigts, et plus encore. C'est la raison pour laquelle je mettais refusé à entretenir à nouveau une relation avec une collègue mais Bella Swan était si différente. Rien avoir avec Tanya ni aucune autre femme. Elle avait un charme, une beauté, si naturelle. Des longs cheveux bruns, avec des boucles, qui encadraient son visage et dont je rêvais d'y glisser ma main. Un sourire à me faire perdre la tête, des lèves roses et pulpeuses, des yeux marron chocolat si pétillant, ils étaient une fenêtre ouverte qui nous conduisaient directement sur l'âme de Bella.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par Bella, et alors qu'une partie de moi me disait de plus y penser, que ça passerait et que je devais me tenir à mes résolutions, une autre partie me hurlait de lui parler, de prendre un café avec elle, de l'embrasser et tout oublier avec elle. Seulement ma raison était pour le moment bien plus forte que mon cœur, car je parlais bien de cœur. J'évitais par-dessus tous les situations où j'aurais pu me retrouver seule avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour discuter, mais je ne pouvais pas résister quand elle proposait le divin café de l'obstétrique en pleine garde de nuit, ni encore moins la conversation qui en suivait, que l'on soit seul ou avec les autres membres de l'équipe de la salle de naissance. J'adorais discuter avec elle, c'était un fait. On pouvait parler pendant des heures de nos patients, de l'hôpital, de nos études, de nos lieux de stage, de nos expériences professionnelles, de Forks, de la pluie, du beau temps, de baseball, de littérature aussi car j'avais bien compris que c'était une de ses passions. Et plus je discutais avec elle, moins ma raison prenait le pas sur mon attirance envers elle, j'étais comme un moustique ne pouvant s'empêcher de foncer vers la flamme, sachant que cela le tuerais à coup sûr.

Deux mois que j'étais à Forks, et tout autant de temps que j'avais rencontré Bella. Deux mois que j'apprenais à la connaître, j'en étais heureux mais en même temps je tentais de prendre de la distance, et elle l'avait bien compris. Elle me donnait toujours du Dr Cullen et il n'y avait que dans mon esprit que je me permettais de l'appeler Bella. Si ce n'est cette nuit où nous avions sauvé une patiente, Mme Stuart, d'une grosse hémorragie qui aurait pu lui être fatal. C'était ce soir-là que je compris que je trouvais Bella vraiment très belle, que je n'aimais pas non plus qu'elle se fasse draguer par un autre, mais je gardais néanmoins mes distances ne cherchant jamais à me mêler de ses affaires.

Nous étions le premier week-end de Décembre et Bella et moi étions tous deux de garde, ce qui arrivait très fréquemment car nous avions le même roulement et les mêmes horaires. La nuit de Samedi à Dimanche était à l'image de toutes les autres depuis que l'hiver était arrivé dans l'Etat de Washington, c'est-à-dire calme. Les habitants étaient très vigilants sur les routes et en marchant, et puis ils en avaient l'habitude aussi. La nuit tombait très tôt donc tout le monde rentrait chez soi une fois les cours ou le travail terminé. Néanmoins il arrivait que les ambulanciers nous apportent des blessés d'accident de voiture à cause du verglas et du mauvais temps, ou d'enfant tombé dans l'eau glacé pendant une partie de pêche sous la glace ou qu'ils soient tombé en faisant du patinage sur le lac gelé. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, car on ne pouvait pas dire que Los Angeles m'ait préparé à soigner des hypothermies, par exemple, car là-bas, il y faisait toujours chaud, et ça me manquait.

Comme chaque nuit je faisais ma ronde à travers les services lorsque c'était calme, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, que mes patients dormaient tranquillement, et puis ça me permettait de bouger. Je terminais toujours par l'obstétrique, allez savoir pourquoi ?

« Bonsoir, Dr Cullen ! Alors comment se passe la nuit pour vous ? Vous avez vu on vous a pas appelé une seule fois ! » Je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage dès que j'entendais sa voix, maudite lèvres qui agissent contre ma volonté !

Bella était debout derrière le bureau des sages-femmes, c'était un grand bureau avec un comptoir, tout cela ouvert sur le service pour communiquer plus facilement et surveiller l'ensemble des salles de naissance. En m'approchant je remarquais qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras et je me rendis compte que c'était un nouveau-né. Il était lové dans ses bras en train de dormir comme le bien heureux qu'il était. Je devais avouer que c'était une très belle image à mes yeux.

« En effet, j'ai vu que vous faisiez des efforts pour m'épargner, merci Mlle Swan ! Seulement cette nuit je dois dire que je manque un peu, voir beaucoup d'action, c'est extrêmement calme ce soir ! Par contre, je vois que vous, vous avez de quoi vous occuper » lui répondis-je en lui désignant le bébé dans ses bras d'un regard appuyé.

« Oui, cette adorable petite Johanna refuse de laisser maman dormir, et comme papa est rentré se reposer lui aussi, c'est Tati Bella qui joue les baby-sitters ! Vous venez prendre votre dose quotidienne de bon café ? » Elle me souriait avec espièglerie, j'avais compris depuis un moment que Bella Swan était une femme qui aimait taquiner les autres, et qui avait du répondant.

« Je suis démasqué ! Mais à ma décharge, votre café est le meilleur de cet hôpital ! » Enfin en autre chose

« Dans ce cas qui suis-je pour vous empêcher d'en boire ? Je n'aimerais pas être responsable de la décadence du Dr Cullen Junior parce qu'il n'a pas eu sa dose de bon café ! » Ajouta-t-elle en m'accompagnant dans la salle de repos, le nouveau-né toujours dans les bras.

« Où sont vos collègues au faite ? Les aurais-je fait fuir ?» Me retrouver seul à seul avec elle, dans un service quasiment vide ne m'aidait pas à garder mon sang froid.

« Oh, non, désolé de vous décevoir Dr ! Je crois même qu'elles rappliqueraient très vite en sachant que vous êtes là. Elles sont parties fumer ou papoter dans les autres services, et c'est la gentille Bella qui surveille tout de son œil d'experte ! » Je savais qu'elle disait cela en plaisantant, ce n'était pas le genre de femme à se vanter, et à se croire mieux que les autres. Je la soupçonnais même de ne pas se voir correctement, toujours moins bien, alors qu'elle était tout le contraire.

« Ce n'est pas votre petite patiente qui va se plaindre ! » dis-je en remplissant deux tasses de café bien chaud. C'était vraiment le meilleur de cet hôpital ! J'en humais l'arôme qui venait me chatouiller les narines, rien de mieux pour vous réveiller en plein milieu d'une nuit calme. Je donnais sa tasse à Bella, elle me remerciait d'un sourire timide, je restais bloqué sur ses lèvres un peu trop longtemps avant de m'assoir sur le canapé en face d'elle, gardant par la même occasion mes distances.

« Comment se passe votre premier hiver à Forks, Dr ? Pas trop dur? » Elle avait un air taquin sur le visage, ça devait bien l'amuser de voir un californien endurer le rude hiver de l'état de Washington.

« Je dois avouer que L.A me manque atrocement en voyant toute cette neige, et avec ce froid, mais il parait que je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre » Lui répondis-je un sourire en coin, pour lui montrer qu'on pouvait être deux à jouer.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas bien de se moquer des pauvres filles qui sont nées aves la fée de la poisse au-dessus de leur berceau, vraiment pas ! Vous devriez avoir honte, je souffre dans cette histoire moi ! » J'aurais pu culpabiliser en l'entendant me dire cela, mais je remarquais son léger sourire et ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

« Je suis désolé Mlle Swan-qui-est-né-avec-la-fée-de-la-poisse-sur-son-berceau, j'ai juste entendu des _on dits_ je me demandais si c'était vrai, on dirait bien que la neige vous fait des misères. » Je souriais encore plus, amusé.

« Oh si cela ne s'arrêtait qu'à la neige ! Je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante ! Verglas, flaque d'huile, marche branlante, c'est pour moi, et j'en passe ! » Elle riait « Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez pas du genre à écouter les bruits de couloir Dr Cullen » Oups, j'étais pris en flagrant délit.

« Certains attirent plus mon attention que d'autres » lui répondis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Je m'étais perdu dans un océan de chocolat. Seulement, ma raison se réveilla à moi bien trop vite, lorsque les collègues de Bella revinrent de leur pause et qu'ils décidèrent de se joindre à notre discussion.

Après cela je préférais finir mon café au plus vite, souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit à tout le monde et je partis m'enfermer dans mon bureau, je n'avais plus rien à faire, et je devais me remettre les idées au clair. J'étais là assis devant mon bureau, ma tête entre mes mains, me demandant une fois de plus ce qui me prenait. Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps et mon esprit agissait indépendamment l'un de l'autre, dès que Bella était dans le coin ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres que je rêvais d'embrasser ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui avais dit que seuls les bruits de couloir qui la concernaient m'intéressaient ? J'étais devenu fou ou quoi ? Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler ce que je disais, ni même ce que je faisais, c'était comme si j'avais été sur pilote automatique depuis que je m'étais rendu-compte de l'intérêt que j'avais pour Bella Swan ! J'étais pathétique !

POV BELLA

« Je vais vous laisser _travailler_ » Je regardais Edward se lever, insistant bien sur le dernier mot ce qui fis rire l'ensemble de mes collègues, toutes féminines. Elles étaient pendus à ses lèvres depuis qu'elles nous avaient rejointes, et je n'avais plus vraiment participé à la conversation, le moment avait été gâché. J'ignorais encore ce que tout cela signifiait.

_Certains attirent plus mon attention que d'autre_ me remémorais-je. Que voulait-il bien dire par là ? Enfin j'avais bien une idée, mais j'étais folle d'y songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! Je veux dire Edward était un homme vraiment beau, et je ne pensais pas être à la hauteur d'un homme avec une telle beauté, autant d'intelligence, et qui attirait l'œil de toutes les femmes de cette ville. Et pourtant, il me semblait qu'il s'intéressait aux bruits de couloirs qui me concernaient, mais pourquoi ?

Je me rappelais encore il y a deux mois qu'il s'était inquiété à mon sujet lorsqu'un ambulancier avait parié sur le fait qu'il me mettrait dans son lit. Edward m'avait défendu, c'était Gladys qui m'avait tout raconté pour ne pas que je me fasse avoir par ce sale type, et quand elle m'avait parlé de la réaction du beau Dr Cullen, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant il avait fait comme si de rien n'était lorsque j'avais approché, et il s'était replonger dans un dossier. J'avais cru à une simple réaction de jeune homme bien élevé sans plus et j'étais reparti travailler avec l'idée de poser un lapin à cet ambulancier. Et quand je l'avais revu au petit matin et qu'il me posait des questions sur mon rendez-vous j'avais compris qu'il avait écouté ma conversation avec l'ambulancier, mais je ne comprenais pas encore ses réactions. Il était si distant et en même temps il pouvait être attentif au gens, et très attentionné, comme lorsqu'il m'avait vu en larme après ma discussion avec Jacob ou encore après l'accouchement de Mme Stuart alors que j'étais encore sous le choc.

Je savais qu'il tenait beaucoup à une distance professionnelle entre lui et ses collègues, je l'avais vite compris, mais j'avais l'impression par moment que c'était une décision qui le pesait, qu'il avait peur de se défaire des règles qu'il s'était imposé. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se cache ainsi derrière cette image du Dr Cullen.

Je ne le revis pas de la nuit. Avec mes collègues on a passé le temps à papoter, la petite Johanna toujours dans mes bras. C'était ce que je préférais dans mon boulot, pouvoir bercer un bébé pour permettre à sa mère de se reposer, d'entendre leurs premiers cris, et de voir la joie dans les yeux des parents. Sans oublier la bonne ambiance que j'avais avec mes collègues de nuit, on avait le plus souvent les mêmes gardes, ce qui nous unissait beaucoup. On rigolait, on mettait parfois un peu de musique et on dansait quand la nuit était extrêmement calme comme maintenant afin de ne pas se laisser aller par le sommeil, et on s'amusait bien. Il nous arrivait aussi de sortir lors de nos soirs de repos et d'aller prendre un verre, j'aimais vraiment cette ambiance de travail. Je savais que l'on pouvait compter les uns sur les autres lorsqu'un accouchement se compliquait ou qu'on avait besoin d'évacuer la pression ou notre colère après les remarques désobligeante d'un médecin ou d'une patiente.

Le petit matin arriva bien lentement et la relève avec, j'avais passé la nuit à me poser des questions sur les réactions du fils Cullen, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'oublier en parlant et riant avec mes collègues. Justine vint me remplacer avec 15 minutes de retard et se confondis en excuse pour cela, mais je la rassurais en la conduisant dans la salle repos pour notre petit rituel du café. Je l'interrogeais sur l'avancé de son mariage, car bien que je n'étais pas faite pour aider à en organiser un, elle était une de mes meilleures amies et j'étais heureuse pour elle. C'est donc une demi-heure après mes collègues de nuit que je finis par sortir de l'hôpital, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, j'aurais la journée pour dormir et j'adorais parler avec Justine, dommage qu'on avait si peu de possibilité pour cela. Je me changeais dans les vestiaires des sages-femmes comme à mon habitude, passais par l'entrée pour saluer Cindy, l'infirmière à l'accueil des urgences et sortis finalement de mon lieu de travail, enfin je devrais dire ma seconde maison.

Je sentis à peine l'air frais de l'hiver piquer mon visage que je le vis appuyer à un poteau devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. J'étais abasourdi, et je mis quelques secondes à m'assurer que c'était bien lui, Jacob, devant moi.

« Bella, tu es là ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui » Il me disait cela comme si c'était normal qu'il soit là devant moi alors que je luis avais expressément dis que je ne voulais plus le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Jacob ? » lui répondis-je sèchement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire baisser les yeux.

« Je voulais te parler de Sam et Emily » J'étais encore plus abasourdi ! Après notre conversation d'il y a deux mois, j'avais décidé de reprendre contact avec mes amis de la Push, après tout ils n'y étaient pour rien dans la tromperie de Jacob. On se voyait régulièrement dans un bar de la ville. Sam et Emily faisaient partis de ceux avec qui j'avais renoué, en particulier la jeune femme, qui avait le cœur sur la main, et incarnait la gentillesse même, à défaut de son mari qui bien que très sympa avait un côté bourru, à l'image de beaucoup d'homme de Forks. J'avais été heureuse de les retrouver, surtout quand j'appris que mon amie était enceinte de 4 mois. Par contre, je perdis mon sourire lorsqu'elle me demanda d'être sa sage-femme. Je l'adorais, vraiment, mais être sa sage-femme voulait aussi dire que je devais passer beaucoup de temps à la réserve Quileute pour m'assurer de son état, surtout dans les derniers mois et je m'en sentais incapable. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds à la Push depuis que j'y avais surpris Jacob avec Léa, il était trop dure pour moi de retourner là-bas, il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenir de nous, qui me faisait encore souffrir. J'avais donc refusé la proposition d'Emily ce qu'elle avait très bien compris.

« C'est Sam qui t'envoi ? » réussis-je à articuler. Je savais que le futur père n'avait pas compris pourquoi j'avais refusé de m'occuper de sa femme et de son enfant. J'avais pourtant essayé et je lui avais même donné le numéro de Justine qui était excellente dans son travail.

« Il a dit que c'était de ma faute si tu ne voulais pas venir à la Push t'occuper d'Emily et m'a demandé de te parler. » Je ne pouvais empêcher un rire sarcastique franchir mes lèvres, comment Sam avait-il pu croire un seul instant que mon ex petit-ami me ferait changer d'avis ? Il n'y connaissait vraiment rien aux femmes, et Emily le truciderait quand elle apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait.

« Ce qui se passe entre Sam, Emily et moi ne te regarde pas. Je leur ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne pouvais leur rendre ce service et Emily l'a très bien compris. Maintenant va-t'en et la prochaine fois que Sam te demande un truc pareil, refuse catégoriquement, parce que je ne veux plus te voir ! » Je commençais à m'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre ma voiture, j'étais fatigué et je voulais juste retrouver mon lit. Mais évidemment ça aurait été trop facile.

« Arrête 5 minutes de penser à toi Bella ! Emily et Sam ont besoin de toi dans cette épreuve, ils veulent que tu sois là pour eux et que tu les rassures ! Ils ont besoin de leur ami, alors oublie ta rancœur, et pense un peu aux autres ! » Il me tenait fermement le bras

« De quel droit tu me fais la leçon Black ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ce n'est pas moi qui ne pense qu'à mon bon plaisir et peu importe qui en souffre, c'est toi ! C'est toi le salaud et l'égoïste, alors je t'interdis de me faire la morale ! Et pour ta gouverne sache que je serais là pour Emily en tant qu'AMI, je ne l'abandonne pas, et je lui ai donné les coordonnées d'une excellente sage-femme, alors maintenant va te faire voir ! » Je retirais brutalement mon bras de sa main et partis presque en courant loin de lui. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, j'étais bien trop bouleversé, et en colère que je ne remarquais pas la plaque de verglas, et je tombais lourdement, sentant une douleur aigu dans le poignet que j'avais mis en avant pour me réceptionner.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, mais je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Quelqu'un me parlait et me relevait avec délicatesse, et lorsque je posais mes yeux sur lui, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen. Il avait ses mains sur mes épaules, et me fixait avec inquiétude. Puis j'entendis Jacob derrière moi, crier mon nom, et je me tendis brusquement. Je fermais les yeux, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre sa voix, de l'écouter ou encore de le voir. Je voulais tout simplement qu'il disparaisse de ma vie. Les bras d'Edward se retirèrent de moi, et j'en fus déçu mais quand je rouvris les yeux à cette sensation, je vis qu'il s'était mis entre moi et Jacob.

« Bella ça va ? Tu as fait une sacré chute ! » Jacob semblait réellement inquiet pour moi, mais vu sa tête il ne devait pas apprécier qu'Edward se soit mis entre nous pour me protéger de lui, et je bénissais le fils Cullen pour cela.

« Elle va bien, vous devriez partir maintenant ! » Je n'avais jamais entendu Edward parlait à quelqu'un avec une voix aussi menaçante, bon c'était vrai je ne le connaissais pas donc rien d'étonnant à cela, mais j'en fus comme même surprise.

« De quoi je me mêle ? Si j'ai envie de parler à Bella je lui parlerais, d'accord ? Fichez le camp ! » Non Jacob n'était vraiment pas content qu'on l'empêche de m'approcher, il commençait à s'énerver et ce n'était pas bon signe. Je ne voulais pas que le fils de mon patron se fasse blesser par ma faute, je m'inquiétais pour lui. J'étais sur le point de lui dire que ce n'était rien mais il répondit à Jacob avant que j'en ai le temps.

« Je croyais qu'elle vous avait dit de la laisser tranquille ! Et vu comment elle essayait de vous fuir, avant de glisser sur cette plaque de verglas, il est hors de question que je m'en aille. Sauf si c'est ce que veut Bella ! » Il se retourna vers moi, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien, m'interrogeant silencieusement sur ce que je voulais. Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude après avoir entendu mon prénom sortir de sa bouche, et il était là à me fixer, s'inquiétant pour moi.

« Tu devrais partir Jacob ! Je n'ai rien à ajouter sur notre discussion ! Pars ! » J'avais quitté à regret le regard d'Edward pour celui de Jacob, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de ne pas insister, que je ne voulais plus le voir. Il avait dû le comprendre car il rebaissa les yeux, et fis demi-tour sans rien ajouter. Je restais silencieuse et ne bougeais pas avant qu'il soit hors de ma vue, lorsque ce fus le cas je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Edward non plus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il me regardait inquiet.

« Ça pourrait être mieux, mais ça va. Merci de votre aide » Je lui tendis ma main droite pour lui serrer la main en signe de remerciement, bien que j'aurais préféré me jeter dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas très professionnel. Je grimaçais lorsque ma main effleura la sienne, la douleur de mon poignet se rappela à moi avec force.

« Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Montrez-moi ! » Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il s'empara de ma main avec douceur, et commença à ausculter mes doigts, ma main et mon poignet. Je grimaçais à nouveau lorsqu'il manipula ce dernier et poussait un gémissement de douleur.

« Vous vous êtes fait une légère entorse ! Venez, on va vous soigner ! » Il commençait à me diriger vers l'hôpital, mais je le retins.

« Non, s'il vous plaît ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai l'habitude. De la glace, de la pommade et une bonne bande de contention et ça ira ! » Il semblait indécis, je suis sûr que son instinct de médecin lui criait que c'était mieux de passer par les urgences, voire de faire une radio, alors je profitais de son hésitation pour insister à nouveau. « Je n'ai aucune envie que tout l'hôpital se moque de moi, s'il vous plaît, Edward ! » J'espérais qu'utiliser le cadre non professionnel m'aiderait à le convaincre.

« Très bien » l'entendis-je soupirer, mais je vous raccompagne chez vous et on s'occupe de cette entorse ! » J'allais protester mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps « et ce n'est pas négociable cette fois » Je n'allais pas à l'hôpital, je pouvais bien lui accorder cela, si ça le rassurait. Il me conduisit à sa voiture, m'ouvrit la porte comme un gentleman, et la referma avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour s'installer à sa place.

**Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Je sais vous avez envi de lire la suite, parce que je ne suis pas sympa d'avoir coupé avant la scène de l'appartement de Bella ! Je me ferais pardonner au prochain chapitre, promis. **

**Notre Edward est encore en plein débat intérieur sur ce qu'il doit faire avec sa belle, et sur les règles qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même. On comprend un peu plus pourquoi, mais vous aurez plus de détail au prochain chapitre. **

**J'espère que ça vous plut, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis, ça me permet d'avancer pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Chapitre 13 Une décision à prendre

**Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews : Grazie, Guest, larosesurleau, larsand, phika17, Ciale, moi moi et moi, leanouche88, TinkerBelle, shaoma, leia26, Karima rk, N'gie, Sochic88. **

**J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos commentaires, en particuliers quand vous vous laissez aller à vos fantasmes sur le beau Dr Cullen, lol. Enfin je vous comprends en même temps. **

**Je suis contente que vous aillez apprécié mon dernier chapitre, il m'avait donné pas mal de boulot, ne sachant pas comment tout bien articuler. Je dois avouer que c'est le cas de celui-là aussi mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour que mes chapitre soient clairs et cohérents.**

**Voici donc le nouveau et treizième chapitre et je sais je suis en retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse sous le nom de Grippe. Mais je vais mieux et j'ai fait mon possible pour terminer ce chapitre pour ce week-end. **

**Cette fois vous avez un POV d'Edward, je sais que vous aimez ça ! Vous allez avoir une surprise et vous allez m'aimer, me détester et m'aimer à nouveau je pense **** Et plein d'info croustillante !**

**Oh, pour répondre à une review, c'est vrai que je fais passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Jacob, je ne le déteste pas spécialement Jacob. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui, je le trouve assez touchant à vrai dire, mais Bella ne peut pas pardonner facilement à Jacob. Il reviendra de manière récurrente, j'en ai pas finis avec lui, lol. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Chapitre 13- Une décision à prendre

POV D'EDWARD

La route jusqu'à chez Bella fut plutôt calme, et principalement ponctuée de ses indications pour nous y rendre.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je veux dire, j'étais en train de quitter l'hôpital par une des sorties de secours, ne rêvant que de mon lit, quand j'avais entendu la voix de Bella, qui semblait énervée. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle, et je vis Jacob Black, le mécano qui l'avait fait pleurer il y a de cela deux mois au Diner. J'ignorais ce qu'il y avait entre ses deux-là mais je savais que ce type avait dû lui faire quelque chose pour la mettre dans un tel état. Je me rappelais que lorsque je l'avais rejoint en sortant du diner, pour m'assurer que ça allait, elle pleurait, son regard était rempli de tristesse, et je haïssais ce gars pour cela.

_« Ce qui se passe entre Sam, Emily et moi ne te regarde pas. Je leur ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne pouvais leur rendre ce service et Emily l'a très bien compris. Maintenant va-t'en et la prochaine fois que Sam te demande un truc pareil, refuse catégoriquement, parce que je ne veux plus te voir. » Je la vis s'éloigner de lui, avançant vers sa voiture, ce qui me rassura, mais longtemps._

_« Arrête 5 minutes de penser à toi Bella ! Emily et Sam ont besoin de toi dans cette épreuve, ils veulent que tu sois là pour eux et que tu les rassures ! Ils ont besoin de leur amie, alors oublie ta rancœur, et pense un peu aux autres ! » Il venait de lui saisir le bras fermement, je fermais mes poings sous la colère, il allait m'entendre celui-là !_

_« De quel droit tu me fais la leçon Black ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ce n'est pas moi qui ne pense qu'à mon bon plaisir et peu importe qui en souffre, c'est toi ! C'est toi le salaud et l'égoïste, alors je t'interdis de me faire la morale ! Et pour ta gouverne sache que je serais là pour Emily en tant qu'AMI, je ne l'abandonne pas, et je lui ai donné les coordonnées d'une excellente sage-femme, alors maintenant va te faire voir ! » Elle retira brutalement son bras de l'emprise de Black et partis presque en courant loin de lui. Je stoppais alors mon ascension vers eux pour mettre mon poing dans la figure de cet indien, content de la répartie de Bella. C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai vu glisser sur une plaque de verglas. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond, et je me mis à courir vers elle, inquiet qu'elle se soit fait mal._

Ensuite les choses s'était enchaînées, Black inquiet lui aussi avait accouru alors que j'aidais Bella à se relever. Je tentais de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, elle n'avait pas encore analysé tout ce qui s'était passé, mais quand j'avais entendis Jacob Black s'approcher je mettais mis entre elle et lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse encore plus de mal qu'il ne lui avait déjà fait aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié, il s'était énervé, m'envoyant baladé, et là je n'avais pu retenir la colère que j'avais envers lui, je lui assurais d'un air menaçant que je ne partirais pas sauf si Bella me le demandait. On s'était tout deux tourner vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait et moi je priais dieu qu'elle ne me demande pas de partir, j'étais trop inquiet pour elle. J'avais mes yeux plongés dans les siens, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle voulait, je souhaitais seulement qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là pour elle, pour la protéger de lui.

Finalement, elle avait demandé à ce sale type de partir, et n'avait pas dit un mot avant qu'il soit hors de sa vue. J'étais soulagé et heureux qu'elle ne m'est pas demandé de partir, en la laissant seule avec lui. Elle m'avait remercié, me tendant la main. J'avais été déçu de ce geste sur le coup, mais en même temps à quoi je m'attendais, on était seulement collègue, elle n'allait pas se jeter dans mes bras ! Et quand nos mains s'effleurèrent les frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale réapparurent comme à chaque fois que je la touchais. Mais je vis sa grimace, et l'inquiétude me fit oublier ses idiots de frissons. Elle s'était faite une entorse et elle refusait d'aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital en plus. Je comprenais son envie de ne pas se faire charrier par les autres mais de là à refuser de se faire soigner ! Le médecin en moi se le refusait mais elle avait profité de ma réflexion pour insister et c'est en l'entendait prononcer mon prénom qu'elle gagna. J'étais pathétique, mais pour ne pas perdre la face, je tenais à la raccompagner et à la soigner.

Je regardais Bella sur le siège passager, en train de regarder le paysage en m'indiquant la direction que je compris mon erreur, je m'étais moi-même piégé. J'avais essayé de garder une relation professionnelle avec cette femme, mais voilà que j'accourais à son secours, que je m'inquiétais pour elle et que je l'a raccompagnait chez elle, j'étais foutu.

« C'est là ! » Je sortis de mes pensées pour regarder le bâtiment qu'elle me montrait. C'était un immeuble de seulement 4 étages, en brique rouge, qui semblait sortir des années 50. Il était à l'image que je me faisais de Bella, simple, et naturel. Je me garais sur la première place libre devant l'immeuble, coupais le contact et sorti le plus vite possible pour aider Bella à en faire de même.

« Je ne suis pas une invalide Dr, j'ai juste une entorse. Je peux très bien me débrouiller, pas la peine de me suivre ! » Je mettais rendu compte depuis notre rencontre qu'elle était une personne têtue, mais je l'étais aussi.

« Dr Cullen ? Vous ne m'appelez plus Edward ? » J'avais envie de la déstabiliser, espérant ainsi la convaincre de me laisser la soigner. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et je fus content de moi. J'enchainais : « Allez Bella, je ne suis pas votre collègue ce matin mais votre médecin, et en tant que tel vous devez m'écouter quand je vous dis qu'il faut vous faire soigner. » Je la guidais vers l'entrée de son immeuble ne la laissant pas le temps de trop réfléchir pour me dire non à nouveau. C'était bien la première personne que je croisais quelqu'un qui refusait l'aide d'un médecin pour s'occuper d'une entorse, je n'avais que de bonnes intention pourtant…enfin presque. Il était vrai que j'étais curieux de connaitre l'environnement de Bella. Je la vis faire son code pour ouvrir la porte tout en marmonnant « _tel père, tel fils ! Aussi collant et protecteur l'un que l'autre! Foutu Dr Cullen ! »_ Je souris en l'entendant, il semblerait que mon père ait déjà eu affaire à cette tête de mule de patiente.

L'appartement de Bella Swan était très agréable. Les murs laissaient apparaître les briques rouge foncé, limite marron, pas de peinture, décoration naturelle, ce qui ne m'étonna pas d'elle. Le sol était fait d'un vieux parquet qui grinçait. Il y avait des photos, éparpillées un peu partout dans son salon, auquel on accédait directement en passant la porte d'entrée. C'était un appartement très chaleureux, avec un canapé beige, une table basse en bois, un tapis couleur chocolat en dessous. Le salon communiquait avec une cuisine ouverte par le biais d'un bar, elle était petite et en bois. Je trouvais cela chaleureux et personnel. J'adorais.

« Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, Dr Cullen » Je la fixais en levant exagérément mes sourcils « Edward » se reprit-elle et je lui souris pour signifier que c'était mieux. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais j'étais dans son appartement et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me donne du Dr. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois plutôt qu'on devrait commencer par votre entorse, où est votre pharmacie ? » Lui demandais-je, elle releva aussitôt la tête, me regardant bizarrement. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais dit de mal.

« Je vais plutôt m'occuper de la pharmacie, je vous laisse prendre une poche de glace dans le congèle » Ok, note à moi-même, se rappeler qu'une pharmacie reste quelque chose d'intime et de personnel pour la plupart des femmes. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Je pensais surtout à la soigner, mais j'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'ouvrir ma grande bouche, qui sort des mots sans mon consentement. Je pris la poche de glace dans le congèle, un chiffon qui trainait dans la cuisine et l'enroulait avec, quand Bella réapparue avec tout ce qu'il fallait dans les bras.

« J'ai pris tout ce qui pourrait vous être utile, j'espère que ça vous ira » me disait-elle le rouge aux joues « Ce n'est pas le matériel de l'hôpital » Je lui souris pour la rassurer et lui demandait de venir s'assoir sur le canapé, alors que je m'installais sur sa table basse.

Je pris délicatement son poignet qui avait bien gonflé pour ne pas lui faire mal. Je mis de suite la glace dessus en attendant que j'inspecte ce que j'avais à ma disposition.

« Je pense qu'il aurait été plus prudent de vous faire une radio, Bella » Je la vis sourire à ma réplique « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » lui demandais-je confus

« Vous ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous me parleriez de la radio ! Vous êtes plus lent que ce que je pensais !» J'étais si prévisible ?

« Que voulez-vous médecin un jour, médecin toujours ! » plaisantais-je, ce qui la fit légèrement rire à son tour, à mon plus grand plaisir.

Je sortis une pommade donné sous ordonnance pour des cas d'entorse justement, je compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'elle n'en était pas à la première. J'enlevais la glace pour y mettre la crème, et malaxer doucement la peau de la jeune femme en face de moi. Elle était si douce, les frissons m'envahissaient, j'en avais la chair de poule, mais je continuais. Le silence envahit l'appartement, nous ne disions plus un mot, Bella avait fermé les yeux et moi je restais concentré sur son poignet. Une fois fini, je pris une bande élastique et je me mis à bander son poignet et sa main fortement pour ne pas qu'elle puisse trop le bouger et se rétablir au mieux. Lorsque je relevais la tête, elle me fixait de ses beaux yeux chocolat, et je m'y perdis.

Sans m'en apercevoir j'étais devenu proche d'elle, vraiment très proche, nos lèvres se frôlaient presque et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser.

C'était ce moment que choisi ma raison pour me revenir comme un boomerang. Je me reculais brusquement sous le choc de ce que j'avais failli faire, j'avais été à deux doigts d'embrasser Bella, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

« Edward ? » m'interrogea-t-elle complétement perdu

« Je…je suis désolé Bella, je ne peux pas ! Je…faites attention à votre poignet et prenez des antidouleurs si vous avez trop mal » Je me relevais rapidement de la table basse « Je devrais y aller, au revoir Bella » Je me saisis de ma veste et me dépêchais de rejoindre ma voiture.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Etais-je incapable de me contrôler ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'essayer de l'embrasser ? C'est vrai que Bella était une très belle femme, et que j'avais très très envie d'elle mais c'était ma collègue ! On travaillait tout le temps ensemble, je ne pouvais pas avoir une relation avec elle !

_Pourquoi ?_ Parce que ce n'était pas possible, tout l'hôpital s'en mêlerait, et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, hein ? L'ambiance serait horrible et on ne pourrait plus travailler ensemble ! Non, non, et non ! Et puis qui me dit qu'elle en avait envi elle aussi ? Ok, elle s'était rapprochée de moi, ses lèvres était si proche des miennes et elle n'en avait rien dit. Elle avait même eu l'air décontenancé quand je me m'étais éloigné, comme si elle avait voulu que je l'embrasse.

Bon sang, mais quel idiot j'ai été de partir comme un voleur ! Je lui ai même donné des conseils pour son poignet. Elle a dû croire que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser à me voir fuir comme ça !

Sans m'en rendre compte je venais d'arriver chez moi et de garer ma voiture dans le garage. Mon père était déjà parti et ça m'arrangeait, je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose des questions sur ma garde de nuit, ou mon retard car j'aurais dû parler de Bella à un moment ou un autre, et là ce n'était pas possible, elle envahissait déjà mon esprit !

« Edward tu rentres tard ! Est-ce qu'il y a eu un problème à l'hôpital ? » Evidemment ma mère, elle, était là pour me poser des questions.

« Non, la nuit a été calme, juste un contretemps à la dernière minute, rien de grave. Bon, je vais me coucher » J'espérais que l'explication lui suffirait car je voulais à tout prix rejoindre ma chambre et me taper la tête contre un mur.

« Et ton petit-déjeuner ? » Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix maintenant.

« Pas faim, maman ! Je veux juste dormir, bonne journée ! » Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me poser une autre question que je montais l'escalier quatre à quatre.

La porte de ma chambre fermée à clé derrière moi et je m'écroulais contre elle. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, Bella Swan m'avait complétement subjugué. Ce n'était pas seulement une attirance physique, c'était plus que ça, je voulais encore plus apprendre à la connaître. Elle était intelligente, maline, avec de la répartie, de l'humour, un côté espiègle et sérieux à la fois.

Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je restais assis par terre, je ne sais combien de temps à penser à Bella. Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains pour réussir à me lever, mettre mon bas de pyjama, un tee-shirt et aller me coucher. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je dû prendre un instant pour me rappeler quel jour nous étions, que je ne travaillais pas ce soir, mais aussi ce qui c'était passé le matin même. Le réveil indiquait 16h30, je tendais l'oreille pour savoir si ma mère était encore à la maison, et si j'allais à nouveau avoir droit à ses questions. Je savais que mon attitude de ce matin avait dû l'inquiéter ou au moins lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à revenir dessus. Seulement je n'entendis rien à l'étage inférieur, j'étais seul et bien heureux de l'être pour le moment. J'avais encore l'esprit embrouillé, avais-je bien fait de fuir Bella ou pas ? Aurais-je dû l'embrasser comme j'en avais eu envi ? Je revoyais encore ses lèvres si pulpeuses, roses et qui semblaient si douces, bon sang cette fille allait me rendre fou ! Elle remettait en question mes nouveaux principes en un battement de cils ! Je n'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps !

Je ne supportais plus de rester à ne rien faire, si ce n'est ressasser mais souvenirs du matin et me poser une tonne de question. Je décidais de me changer les esprits, et après une bonne douche, je partis en ville. Forks n'était pas grand, voir minuscule à côté de Los Angeles mais il y avait un petit café en centre-ville assez sympa, avec de confortable fauteuil, genre salon de thé. J'avais été étonné de le découvrir dans une bourgade comme Forks dont le passe-temps préféré était la chasse, et la pêche, mais au moins ça me faisait revenir sur mes préjugées d'habitant de la grande ville.

Je me rendis directement au comptoir commandé un café avec des gaufres et des œufs brouillés, je n'avais pas mangé depuis le milieu de la nuit et mon ventre criait famine. Je pris également un des journaux que ce café mettait à disposition des clients et cherchais une bonne place de libre. Etant donné l'heure, la salle était presque libre et j'aimais ça, je pourrais être tranquille. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru sur le moment, car lorsque je détaillais rapidement la seule autre personne dans ce café mis à part la serveuse, mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella.

Ok, donc j'avais décidé de quitter la maison pour éviter de trop penser à cette fille, je voulais me changer les idées, et il fallait que je tombe sur elle. J'hésitais un instant à faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu mais me ravisait, après tout je ne pourrais pas l'éviter éternellement. Prenant une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage je me dirigeais vers elle.

« Bonjour, Bella ! Euh…puis-je m'assoir ? » Elle releva la tête de son livre, _autant en emporte le vent_, son livre préféré d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

« Il y a plein de bonne table de libre, Dr Cullen ! Ce serait vraiment dommage de mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle » Ok je la méritais celle-là ! Elle semblait vraiment énervée contre moi, ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses yeux chocolat me lançaient des éclairs. J'avais vraiment été un idiot avec elle, et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me rattraper. En me levant ce matin, j'étais tiraillé entre mon envie de me rapprocher de cette femme et cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que j'avais déjà commis l'erreur de sortir avec une collègue. Seulement maintenant que j'étais en face de Bella, cette voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Je décidais donc de m'assoir à la table de Bella avec ou sans son accord.

« Je suis désolé Bella, pour…pour hier soir ! » commençais-je

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'était un moment de faiblesse. Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous intéressiez à moi ? Comment pourriez-vous ? » Alors c'était ça, elle croyait qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas ? Qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi ? Pourtant cette fille était la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue ! Elle avait une telle beauté naturelle, pas besoin d'artifice chez elle, et c'est ce que j'aimais. Elle restait elle quoiqu'il arrive !

« Non, non ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Bella ! J'ai été un idiot hier ! C'est juste que vous me perturbez » Comment je pouvais lui expliquer l'effet qu'elle me faisait et que ça me foutait une trouille incroyable ?

« Pardon ? » Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, surprise de ce que je venais de lui dire surement, mais je voyais aussi une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage. Je devais mieux m'expliquer.

« Perturber n'est peut-être pas le bon mot….Je…J'avais envie de vous embrasser hier et ce n'était pas la première fois. Ces dernier temps, je pense souvent à vous. Je…J'adore parler avec vous et je voudrais vous connaître, vraiment ! » Je voulais tout lui dire ! Je m'étais enfin décidé, je voulais qu'elle sache tout de moi, mais elle m'interrompit avant que je puisse continuer.

« Seulement, je suis une de vos collègues… » Bella avait ses yeux fixés à sa tasse de café, se refusant de les lever et me laisser admirer ses yeux chocolat. Elle devait croire que je préférais ne pas m'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit avec elle à cause du fait qu'on soit collègue. Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour moi, je le savais maintenant. C'était ma manière de me protéger.

« Croyez-le ou non, je n'avais pas autant de principe avant. Mes amis étaient des collègues, ainsi que ma petite-amie…Elle…Elle s'appelait Tanya, c'était une belle femme et intelligente. On s'est rencontré à la fac, en première année et on est vite sortis ensemble. Nos stages, notre internat, nos cours, on faisait tout ensemble. Seulement je ne lui suffisais plus, il faut croire ! On était ensemble depuis 5 ans, 5 longues années, et elle n'a pas hésité à me tromper, avec un des chefs de service qui plus est. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout l'hôpital le savait. Mes collègues, _mes amis_, les infirmières, même les ambulanciers étaient au courant, pourtant il est grand l'hôpital de Los Angeles ! Alors imaginez l'humiliation et le sentiment de trahison que j'ai pu ressentir. J'ai essayé de passer outre, je me suis plongé encore plus dans le travail. Je faisais que cela et dormir. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, ne parlant à mes collègues que le strict nécessaire. » Je repris ma respiration, passait ma main sur mon visage pour continuer à lui parler de la pire période de ma vie.

« Puis le chef des résidents a été annoncé. J'avais travaillé dure pour l'obtenir, et c'est Tanya qui a été choisi. J'avais plus d'heure de chirurgie qu'elle, plus d'heure de garde et d'urgence, mais pas assez dans le lit d'un des chefs de service à priori. » Bella ne disait rien, elle continuait à me fixer, sachant surement que je n'avais pas finis, je bu une gorgée de mon café et repris.

« Je n'ai plus supporté cette humiliation supplémentaire, j'ai déprimé pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que mon père me propose ce poste à Forks. En arrivant ici, je me suis juré de ne plus m'attacher à personne et encore moins sur mon lieu de travail. Malgré cela et tous mes efforts, vous, Bella, vous avez franchi ce mur que j'ai érigé autour de moi. C'est pour cela que je dis que vous me perturbez. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai tellement envie de vous inviter à prendre un café, apprendre à vous connaître, vous emmener à diner ou au cinéma et vous embrasser. Seulement, je suis mort de trouille, je l'avoue, parce que vous avez beau ne pas être Tanya, être différente d'elle, je…je ne supporterais pas une autre épreuve comme celle-là. Alors ne croyiez pas que vous ne me plaisez pas, parce que c'est tout le contraire en fait ! » J'avais tout déballé, allant jusqu'à lui révéler l'intérêt que j'avais pour elle, et la peur que j'en avais. Plus de retour en arrière possible. La balle était dans son camp maintenant, et j'ignorais si je voulais qu'elle me convainque de tenter quelque chose avec elle ou si je voulais qu'elle me rejette. J'étais perdu !

« Vous savez, je sais ce que c'est de se sentir trahi par la personne que l'on aime. D'avoir eu son cœur et sa fierté brisés et jetés aux ordures. Jacob Black…a été mon petit-ami pendant 4 ans. J'étais en terminale quand on a commencé à être plus que des amis. Il était mon meilleur ami avant ça et puis une chose en entrainant une autre, on est devenue un couple. Ça n'a pas été facile quand j'ai eu mon diplôme. Jacob était plus jeune, il est donc resté au lycée quand je suis partie à la fac pour devenir sage-femme, mais il m'encourageait. Je vivais à Seattle, et lui ici, je venais dès que je pouvais. Au début, c'était quasiment tous les week-ends, mais avec le temps, j'ai eu des stages, plus de responsabilités, des gardes de nuits et des examens à réviser. C'est pour cela que pour mes deux dernières années d'étude, j'ai fait mon stage à l'hôpital de Forks. Je me suis dit que ça nous rapprocherait mais c'était trop tard, je crois. Il me reprochait d'être tout le temps occupé. Et au bout de 4 ans de relation, je l'ai trouvé au lit avec une de nos _amies_, une fille de la réserve comme lui. J'ai été anéantie. Non seulement mon petit-ami me trahissait mais mon meilleur ami aussi. Il aurait dû m'en parler au lieu de faire ça mais non, il m'a trahi. Alors je vous comprends, Edward ! » Elle bu une gorgée de café, qui devait être froid vu sa grimace, et elle reprit.

« Au début, je ne voulais même pas envisager un rendez-vous avec un homme. Puis après presque un an, et l'insistance d'Angela, j'ai accepté les rendez-vous arrangés. Mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin. Je n'arrivais pas à faire confiance. C'est vrai, comment faire confiance à un inconnu, alors que mon meilleur ami n'a pas hésité à en abuser ? Moi aussi, j'ai peur de faire confiance à nouveau à une personne qui risque de me briser le cœur. Seulement…non laissez tomber ! » Elle reposa ses yeux sur sa tasse désormais vide, fuyant mon regard.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle m'avait confié. Et je savais par expérience que ce n'était pas facile. Nous avions tous les deux beaucoup souffert dans nos relations précédentes et on craignait de revivre à nouveau cet enfer.

« Allez, dites-moi ! Au point où on en est autant jouer franc jeu ! Que vouliez-vous me dire ? » J'avais besoin de le savoir car j'avais le pressentiment que c'était important.

« C'est juste que j'ai jamais eu envie de faire confiance à un homme, à nouveau, mais c'est différent avec vous. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on a vécu la même chose tous les deux avec nos ex, mais j'ai envie de vous connaitre moi aussi » Oh, putain ! Je flippais complétement là !

« Respirez Edward ! Croyez-moi, je suis morte de trouille moi aussi ! » Elle eut un petit rire, j'adorais ça, son rire était si mélodieux. « Ça prendra du temps avant de faire disparaître cette sensation, je pense. Mais que diriez-vous de simplement apprendre à se connaître et laisser les choses se faire sans se prendre la tête ? » Je respirais à nouveau, Bella avait raison, on allait juste se parler souvent en dehors du travail et faire connaissance, et laisser les choses se faire pas à pas. Après tout, nous pourrions devenir ami, et plus si affinité, mais on n'en était pas là.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, Bella ! Seulement, je ne veux pas que cela empiète sur notre travail. Je ne veux pas que l'hôpital entier s'en mêle » Il était hors de question de vivre cette ingérence à nouveau, peu importe ce qui se passerait avec Bella Swan.

« Pas de soucis, au boulot ce sera Miss Swan et Dr Cullen ! Ça m'arrange aussi » Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarquais, moi ?

« Que diriez-vous d'une autre tasse de café dans ce cas ? » lui demandais-je. Si on voulait apprendre à se connaitre pourquoi pas commencer maintenant ?

Je venais d'enfreindre mes propre règles, alors que ce matin même je faisais tout pour fuir Bella afin de me tenir à ce que je m'étais juré. Cette fille m'avait ensorcelé !

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à discuter dans ce café. J'appris alors que ses parents avaient divorcé quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Elle avait passé toute son enfance à Phœnix, en Arizona, avec sa mère qu'elle adorait.

« Elle joue plus à la meilleure amie qu'à ma mère d'ailleurs. Elle est excentrique et fantasque. Parfois c'est moi qui devais la stopper dans ses idées rocambolesques. Elle disait que j'étais plus adulte qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas faux. Sans cela, j'aurais passé ma scolarité sur les routes d'Amérique » J'adorais l'écouter parler, ses yeux pétillaient quand elle évoquait sa mère et les souvenirs qu'elle en avait.

« Mais tu as passé ta terminale à Forks, c'est ça ? » On était passé du tutoiement depuis peu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. On était à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

« Oui, ma mère s'est remariée et j'ai préféré venir vivre avec mon père » J'avais tellement de question, je voulais tout savoir d'elle, tellement que j'aurais voulu lire directement dans son esprit.

« Et tu ne t'entendais pas avec lui ? » J'ignorais si j'étais en train d'avancer dans un champ de mine en parlant de son beau-père. Peut-être la mettrais-je mal à l'aise.

« Non, Phil est génial ! Mais comme il joue au base-ball en seconde ligue, il part souvent pour ses matchs et ma mère restait avec moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle était triste loin de lui, alors j'ai décidé que je devais apprendre à connaître mon père. Je le voyais que deux semaines par an avant. Comme ça ma mère était plus heureuse, et mon père aussi » Cette fille était incroyable ! Quitter le soleil d'Arizona pour une bourgade pluvieuse où elle ne connaissait que son père, qui était lui-même un étranger, pour le bonheur de ses parents, c'était admirable.

Je ne regrettais pas un seul instant ma décision de me rapprocher d'elle.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? **

**Ça y est, enfin un rapprochement entre notre Bella et Edward ! Bon il ne sorte pas encore ensemble, et ne sont pas dans de grande déclaration d'amour, mais ils ont fait un grand pas. Je pense qu'il était important de souligner lors ressenti par rapport à leurs anciennes relation, du fait d'avoir été trompé**.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore vos commentaires et ils m'aident chaque jour à améliorer mon histoire.**


	14. Chapter 14- Double vie

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre 14, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est le manque de temps et d'inspiration aussi. **

**C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'au lieu de vous faire attendre chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre qui n'arrivera peut-être pas, j'en publierais un toute les deux semaines. Je n'ai plus d'avance dans mes chapitres et je ce que j'écris est de suite publié, ça me prend donc un peu plus de temps pour vous mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne. **

**A part cela, merci une fois encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Grazie, Guest, larosesurleau, larsand, phika17, leanouche88, leia26, Karima rk, LFM'Ines, , Alexise-me, medall.**

**J'ai pu constater avec joie que vous aviez apprécié le rapprochement tant attendu entre nos deux héros, et tant mieux, il faut dire qu'ils avaient bien besoin de parler ces deux-là. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents, vous allez pouvoir observer comment évolue la relation Bella/Edward.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 – Double vie

POV Bella

« Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur en ce moment, Bella ! Ça fait plaisir à voir ! » J'avalais difficilement le morceau d'hamburger que j'avais devant moi. Étais-je si transparente que ça ?

Je veux dire, oui je suis de bien meilleure humeur et ce depuis des semaines ! Et il n'y avait qu'une raison à cela, Edward Cullen. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'on passait notre temps dans les petits cafés de Port Angeles lors de nos jours de repos. On discutait de tout et de rien. De nos familles, de l'hôpital, de nos amis, de nos études, des voyages qu'on avait faits, de notre enfance, enfin tout y passait et je ne m'en lassais pas. Lui et moi ne sortions pas ensemble, on était dans une phase où on apprenait à se connaitre avant de s'avoir comment définir notre _relation_. Je passais toujours un excellent moment avec lui, pouvoir parler de tout pendant des heures avec une personne sans se lasser, ou qu'elle se lasse était si rare.

J'aurais bien aimé après deux semaines de ces petits apartés passer à la phase suivante, c'est-à-dire avoir un vrai rendez-vous avec le Dr Cullen Junior, mais j'avais peur que ce soit trop tôt pour lui. Après tout, cela ne faisait que 8 mois qu'il avait appris que sa petite-amie de l'époque le trompait, il faut pas mal de temps pour se remettre de cela, moi il m'avait fallu plus d'un an. Alors j'attendais patiemment qu'il m'invite.

En attendant ça faisait deux semaines que je chantonnais à tout bout de chant, que j'agaçais mes collègues avec ça, que Justine me harcelait pour en savoir la raison, qu'elle en avait parlé à Angela qui me persécutait également. J'avais tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, je ne voulais pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de qui que ce soit, mais j'étais une bien piètre actrice, pas que ça m'étonne. Et maintenant, c'était mon père qui s'y mettait !

« Parce que d'habitude je suis de si mauvaise compagnie ? » Bah oui, j'essayais de noyer le poisson comme je pouvais ! Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire la vérité !

« Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non, ma chérie ! C'est juste que je te trouve plus souriante que d'habitude. Avant tu ne souriais pas autant, pas depuis….enfin tu vois » Oui, je voyais, il voulait dire depuis Jacob.

Mon père n'avait pas tort, après Jake, j'avais continué à vivre, à rire, à plaisanter, même s'il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour cela, mais je n'avais jamais récupérer cette joie de vivre que j'avais avant lui. Edward Cullen me rendait ce sentiment, il m'aidait à me reconstruire, à réparer ce que Jacob avait détruit, rien que par sa présence. On parlait souvent de nos ex, de ce qu'on avait ressenti devant leur trahison et comment on tentait de s'en remettre. Je n'avais jamais parlé autant de cette horrible période de ma vie, à personne. Évidemment Angela et Justine étaient au courant, mais je faisais tout pour éviter le sujet avec elles dès qu'elles l'abordaient. Mais avec Edward c'était différent, il avait vécu la même chose, on se comprenait et ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un qui avait vécu la même chose.

« Oui, c'est vrai, je me sens bien en ce moment ! Va savoir pourquoi ! » Jouer les idiotes m'aiderais peut-être, du moins je l'espérais.

« Peu importe, je suis content pour toi » S'il y avait bien une chose que j'aimais chez Charlie c'était qu'il ne cherchait jamais à me faire dire ce que je ne voulais pas dire, il se contentait juste de ce que je lui donnais.

Après mon déjeuner du dimanche au Diner, avec mon père, je rentrais chez moi me préparer pour la nuit de garde qui m'attendait. J'avais toujours aimé mon travail, et je n'étais pas du genre à trainer des pieds, et encore moins maintenant que je savais qu'Edward travaillerait lui aussi. Qu'il est ou pas un patient à s'occuper dans notre service, le Dr Cullen passait toujours prendre un bon café. Son excuse était qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur café dans tout l'hôpital, ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, donc ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse parce qu'il faisait déjà cela avant qu'on entame cette étrange relation amical/séductrice. Enfin, au moins ça me permettait de le voir à chacune de mes gardes.

Ce soir, je devais préparer mes lasagnes pour mes collègues de l'obstétrique, soit 3 sage-femme, une infirmière, le gynécologue de garde et son interne (qui pointaient toujours leur nez dès que j'amenais mes célèbres lasagnes, alors j'en faisais toujours pour eux aussi). Mais cette fois, j'espérais aussi avoir l'occasion de les faire gouter à Edward. Je lui envoyais d'ailleurs un sms pour l'avertir de ne pas prévoir à manger pour cette nuit, que le diner l'attendrait en salle de naissance. Il essaya bien de me convaincre de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait mais j'avais décidé de le torturer et je ne lui révélais rien. C'est ainsi que j'arrivais à l'hôpital à 21h, passant comme d'habitude dire bonjour à Bérengère, avec un sac cabas plein de bonnes lasagnes. Je me dépêchais de mettre ma tenue habituelle de travail, toujours aussi rose, et je partais commencer mon service.

« Salut la compagnie ! » m'entendais-je m'exclamer à l'ensemble du service et de mes collègues de jour, avec un immense sourire sur le visage dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'y mette moins d'enthousiasme…ou pas.

« Hé, mais c'est ma demoiselle d'honneur ! Bonjour rayon de soleil ! » Justine avait compris depuis le début qu'il se tramait quelque chose, elle me connaissait beaucoup trop pour que je parvienne à lui cacher quoi que ce soit avec mes mauvais talents d'actrice. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'était mise en tête, avec mon autre meilleure amie Angela, de me harceler, d'où plusieurs tentatives d'interrogatoires, ainsi que des petites remarques quotidiennes : sur ma bonne humeur, mes larges sourires incontrôlables et mes traitresses de rougeur dès qu'elles abordaient le sujet, qu'heureusement seule Justine pouvait voir. Angela, elle, je ne lui parlais qu'au téléphone ou par répondeur interposé et tant mieux, elle m'aurait plus lâché une seconde.

« Bonsoir, Justine ! Alors quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? » J'avais pris l'habitude de faire comme si elle ne passait pas son temps à me questionner depuis deux semaines.

« Toi et moi, on va prendre notre petit café habituel et tu vas tout me dire sur ce qui te rend d'aussi bonne humeur, ma chérie ! » Bon sang mais elle ne me laisserait jamais tranquille !

« On ne va pas en parler 107 ans, Juju ! Je suis bien en ce moment, je ne vois pas où est le mal ? Il n'y aucune raison particulière à cela, et surement pas un homme ! Alors on va laisser tomber ton interrogatoire hebdomadaire qui ne fait que me taper sur les nerfs et tu vas plutôt me dire comment avance ton mariage ! » Mon père était un fan de sport, le baseball était son favoris, mais il ne disait jamais non à un bon match de football américain, et il disait toujours que la meilleure défense c'était l'attaque ! Je n'aurais jamais aussi bien écouté un de ses conseils en sport.

« Oh, t'es pas drôle Bella ! Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose et que tu ne veux rien me dire, ni à moi, ni à Angela, ce qui nous vexe énormément, tu sais ! » Bah voilà qu'elle essayait de me faire culpabiliser. Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets de temps en temps ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je lui dise, que je suis actuellement dans une non-relation avec le sexy Dr Cullen ?

« Ton mariage Justine ! » Rester ferme et calme, ne pas s'étendre, ni s'énerver car c'était le meilleur moyen que je déballe tout sans le vouloir. Quand j'étais vraiment énervée ou excédée j'avais tendance à dire des choses que je ne devais pas dire et après il était trop tard pour ravaler mes paroles.

« Ok ! » soupirait-elle. Aurais-je finalement obtenu gain de cause ? « Mais je m'étonne que l'organisation de mon mariage d'intéresse autant, Bella, j'ai surtout l'impression que tu essayes de noyer le poisson » Elle avait raison, mais impossible de l'admettre.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur ? Bon ok, ce n'est pas mon truc et tu m'as supplié pour que je dise oui, mais tu es mon amie et j'ai accepté cette tâche, alors je peux au moins de te demander comment avancent les préparatifs, non ? » Là c'est moi qui la faisait culpabilisé, et je savais que ça marcherait, je le voyais déjà à la moue toute tristounette qu'elle était en train de faire

« Tu as raison Bella ! L'organisation avance pas mal, grâce à ma mère et à celle de Denis surtout. Elles s'entendent comme larrons en foire et elles passent des heures au téléphone pour tout organiser, des fois je me demande si j'ai mon mot à dire » Elle m'expliquait ensuite que le mariage se passerait à Seattle, dans un grand hôtel de là-bas, les parents de Denis insistaient fortement et à priori ils en avaient les moyens.

Le mariage aurait lieu le 14 Juillet et je devais donc faire en sorte de poser quelques jours afin d'aider pour les derniers préparatifs mais aussi pour organiser le fameux enterrement de vie de jeune fille de mon amie. Youpi !

Justine fut interrompue dans ses grandes explications par l'arrivée de mes autres collègues de nuit, ça faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'on parlait toutes les deux et on n'avait pas encore évoqué les patientes qu'elle me laissait pour la nuit. À mon plus grand bonheur, et je savais que j'exagérais parce que c'était moi qui avais demandé à mon amie de me parler de son mariage, Justine me fit part des dossiers des trois patientes qu'elle me confiait. Une était là afin de surveiller son état, pas d'accouchement de prévu mais c'était une grossesse à risque et la mère perdait un peu de sang. Les deux autres étaient déjà en travail, l'une à 2 centimètre et l'autre à 5. J'étais au moins sur de mettre des bébés au monde cette nuit. Ensuite, Justine me présenta aux patientes comme étant la sage-femme qui s'occuperait d'elle maintenant et on se quittait se souhaitant bonne nuit.

« Tu me dois une fière chandelle, Bella ! » chantonnait ma collègue Serena Leclaire, à peine Justine partie, et que je m'apprêtais à m'assoir au bureau pour lire les dossiers de mes patientes.

Serena était également sage-femme dans l'équipe de nuit. Je la connaissais depuis que j'avais fait mon stage ici, elle avait été une de mes référentes et m'avait prise sous son aile bien qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans de plus que moi. On s'entendait très bien et on travaillait sans se prendre la tête, j'aimais beaucoup ça. Elle était en train de se servir un café, et je la rejoignais avec les dossiers de mes patientes en cour, afin de mieux les étudier et prévenir tout problème.

« C'est vrai, merci beaucoup ma chère Serena. Sans toi j'y serais encore ! » Lui répondis-je en souriant, je m'assaillais sur un canapé bien confortable et ouvrit mon premier dossier de la nuit.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle t'a prise comme demoiselle d'honneur, tu es aussi motivée que quand on va chez le dentiste se faire arracher une dent » riait-elle. Serena était une vrai comique, elle passait son temps à taquiner tout le monde sur tout et n'importe et il semblerait que j'étais la première victime du soir.

« Ce n'est pas mon truc les mariages, Justine le sait mais on a fait un compromis : Je suis son amie alors je fais un effort et elle ne m'en demande pas trop. » lui répondis-je sans même lever mes yeux de mes feuilles.

« Je n'imagine pas qu'elle genre de mariée tu feras ma chérie ! » Moi ? Me marier ? Elle me connaissait mieux que ça pourtant ! Quand je disais que les mariages n'étaient pas mon truc, ce n'était pas parce que je n'aimais pas tous les froufrous qui allaient avec mais parce que je ne croyais pas au mariage en soi. Mes parents étaient amoureux, ils s'étaient mariés, jeunes, se faisant tout un tas de promesse, je naissais un an plus tard, et mes parents divorcèrent à mes deux ans. Voilà pourquoi je ne me voyais pas me marier. Je n'avais jamais été cette petite fille qui jouait à la mariée ou à la maman, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je rêvais étant petite. Non, moi je voulais être une maîtresse, une fleuriste, tout un tas de chose mais pas une mariée. Je décollais finalement mes yeux de mon dossier, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, mais je finis par me reprendre.

« Le genre qui ne se marie pas, Serena » Je replongeais dans mon dossier, lui faisait ainsi comprendre que ce sujet était clos. Ma collègue s'amusa de ma réaction, elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui se vexait pour un rien, au contraire, elle voyait toujours le bon côté des choses, et était une femme très optimiste.

Après avoir lu mes dossiers, je me levais et me rendis dans chaque chambre pour à nouveau m'assurer que tout allait bien pour mes patientes, et que le travail avançait bien. Je retournais au bureau des sages-femmes lorsqu'une alarme sur l'ordinateur sonna m'avertissant d'une bradycardie chez le bébé de Mme Spenser, une de mes patientes. Je me dépêchais d'aller voir ce qui se passait, je sentais que cette soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? » Étape numéro 1, calmer les parents, aussi bien le père que la mère, pour que ne pas ajouter en plus du stress au bébé.

« Je vais voir, mais la plupart du temps c'est juste le capteur qui a bougé et il ne perçoit plus les battements de cœurs du bébé » Je voyais bien qu'ils voulaient, tous les deux, m'entendre leur dire que tout allait bien, mais c'était une promesse que je ne pouvais pas leur faire.

Je vérifiais le bon fonctionnement du capteur, et malheureusement ce n'était pas de lui que venait le problème. Le bébé avait bien une diminution du rythme cardiaque. Il fallait avant tout que je prévienne le gynécologue de garde de venir le plus vite possible, car une bradycardie chez un bébé à naître voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème, le plus souvent dû à un enroulement du cordon ombilicale autour du cou et il fallait agir vite. J'avertis les parents que je revenais tout de suite, j'aurais tout le temps de les prévenir de ce qui se passait une fois que je serais de retour auprès d'eux. Dès que je sortis de la salle d'accouchement de Mme Spenser, je me jetais sur le téléphone, réveillant ainsi le Dr Wiver, l'informant de la situation, il se décida à se lever me prévenant de tout prévoir pour une césarienne d'urgence au cas où. Mes collègues qui avaient entendu ma conversation avec le médecin me regardèrent avec cette expression sur le visage qui voulait dire « _pas de bol, c'est sur toi que ça tombe, courage ! »_.

« Jennifer, tu veux bien tout mettre en place pour une césarienne d'urgence si jamais on en a besoin ? » Jennifer était notre infirmière de garde en salle de naissance. Blonde aux yeux bleu, elle faisait pâlir pas mal de membre de la gente masculine, mais elle était surtout une très grande professionnelle, et avait à cœur le bien des patientes et de leur bébé. Elle avait toujours un mot pour rire et elle mettait une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe. Elle et Serena faisaient une équipe hors pair pour ça. Après avoir briefé au plus vite Jennifer et Cyndi, la puéricultrice qui s'occupait de Mme Spenser, je retournais auprès de cette dernière je devais la mettre au courant.

« Me revoilà ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je devais parler au gynécologue de garde avant de venir vous parler » Je voyais leur visage se décomposer, y lisant de la peur dès que j'avais parlé du médecin, et je savais que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant car la situation avait de quoi les effrayer.

« Il y a un problème avec le bébé n'est-ce pas ? » C'était Mme Spenser qui m'avait posé la question, elle avait peur ça se voyait mais elle tentait de se maitriser, de ne pas se laisser envahir, pour le bien de son bébé.

« Oui, votre bébé est en bradycardie cela veut dire que les battements de son cœur ralentissent. Nous n'en connaissons pas encore les raisons, c'est pour cela que le Dr Wiver va venir vous examiner. » J'avais l'impression que les deux parents étaient un peu plus rassurer. « Mais il faut que je vous prévienne qu'en fonction de ce que le Dr dira, il se peut que nous ayons recours à une césarienne. » Je n'aimais pas cet aspect de mon travail qui m'obligeait à inquiéter les parents, ils avaient tellement peur pour ce bébé qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore mais qu'ils s'imaginaient depuis tellement de mois maintenant. Seulement c'était mon travail de m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien au courant de ce qui pouvait se passer et de tenter de les apaiser un peu face à la peur qui les envahissait.

« Une césarienne ? Mais, non, je veux accoucher normalement, je veux voir mon bébé quand il naitra. » J'inspirais fortement de l'air, pour me donner le courage d'affronter cette mère effrayée.

« Mme Spenser, écoutez-moi. Je sais que vous ne vous étiez pas imaginée ça, que pour vous, vous alliez mettre au monde votre bébé normalement, c'est ce que veulent toutes les mamans, c'est normale. Mais si on décide d'une césarienne, c'est pour le bien du bébé et le vôtre aussi. Vous serez anesthésié localement, vous serez somnolente mais réveillée et vous pourrez voir votre bébé une fois que nous nous serons assuré que tout va bien. Faites-nous confiance » Le timing ne fut pas plus parfait pour que le Dr Wiver n'entre en scène. Il l'examina avec attention, faire une césarienne n'était pas anodin et il n'était pas le genre de médecin qui se décidait à en faire une que parce qu'il y avait une petite complication et que ce serait plus facile.

« Mlle Swan, prévenez tout le monde, nous emmenons Mme Spenser pour une césarienne. Je suis désolé Mme, mais votre bébé est encore en détresse cardiaque, nous devons le faire sortir le plus vite possible » Je serrais l'épaule de la futur mère pour la réconforter et sortis pour prévenir l'équipe que ma patiente allait au bloc. Jennifer partie se préparer pour le bloc, et s'assurait que tout le matériel était bien en place. Cyndi, elle s'assura que tout était prêt pour accueillir le bébé qui serait surement assommé à son arrivé dans le monde.

Je pris ensuite le téléphone et composait le numéro de la pédiatrie, à chaque césarienne, le protocole voulait qu'un médecin pédiatrique soit présent en cas de complication chez l'enfant.

« Pédiatrie » entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil une fois qu'il fut décroché.

« Oui, ici Bella Swan de l'obstétrique, il faut que je parle au Dr Cullen » J'aurais aimé que ce soit pour de meilleur raison.

« Désolé, mais le Dr Cullen est aux urgences, avec son interne » Ok, je soufflais un bon coup parce que cette infirmière commençait à m'énerver, j'avais une urgence sur les bras et elle, elle me parlait comme si je venais de l'interrompre en plein feuilleton Tv. J'appelais finalement les urgences et fit la même demande, ce fut finalement Kevin, l'interne d'Edward, qui répondis et qui m'avertit qu'il venait tout de suite. Le Dr Cullen était occupé avec une urgence, un enfant avec une fracture ouverte de la jambe.

Je me préparais finalement à accueillir le bébé Spenser, j'enfilais ma charlotte sur la tête, mis ma blouse pour protéger mes vêtements rose en dessous, parce qu'il serait dommage de les tâcher, ainsi que mon masque. Mme Spenser venait d'entrer au bloc, et son mari attendait en salle d'attente. C'était parti !

« Comment ça se présente ? » Je me retournais pour voir arriver l'interne en Pédiatrie, pas d'Edward pour me seconder. Je fus un peu déçu, je devais me l'avouer, j'aimais beaucoup travailler avec lui. Edward pouvait être tellement professionnel, il ne laissait rien passé et s'assurait que tout soit bon pour son petit patient avant de partir. Mais Kevin était un bon médecin aussi, bien qu'interne je savais qu'il ferait bien son travail. Edward ne nous l'aurait pas envoyé pour rien.

« La mère vient d'entrer au bloc, on a plus qu'à attendre le bébé. Le Dr Wiver pense que le cordon ombilical s'est entouré autour du cou du bébé, il sera surement sonné, et en manque d'oxygène » Je voulais qu'on se prépare à toutes éventualité lui et moi.

« D'accord ! Vous avez préparé l'oxygène ? » Je lui signifiais que oui, bien que je n'aime pas qu'il doute de moi ainsi, il dû d'ailleurs remarqué la grimace que j'avais faite à sa question.

« Désolé je voulais juste en être sûr, c'est la première fois que le Dr Cullen me laisse m'occuper seul d'une urgence obstétrique. Je souris à l'évocation du beau médecin, il venait de donner toute sa confiance à son interne, ce qui d'après ce que j'avais compris était difficile à obtenir de la part de qui que ce soit.

« Le Dr Cullen ne vous aurait pas envoyé ici, seul, s'il ne vous en pensait pas capable. Alors maintenant soufflez un bon coup, et tenez-vous prêt ! » Je me dirigeais vers le bloc, m'apprêtant à récupérer ce petit être dès qu'on me ferait signe. Ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Je me saisis doucement mais avec fermeté du bébé, et me dirigeait à pas rapide dans la nurserie la plus proche, afin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Je pris de suite les constantes de cette petite fille encore violacée. Kevin, lui, donnait de l'oxygène au bébé, et quand je lui donnais les constantes, il me donna l'ordre d'injecter plusieurs produits afin de stimuler ce petit être qui n'avait pas encore poussé un seul cri. L'ambiance était électrique, stressante, on s'inquiétait tous de savoir si nous allions pouvoir sauver ce bébé, et si on allait pouvoir le rendre en bonne santé à ses parents. Tout se jouait à quelques secondes prêts, il ne fallait pas perdre son attention. Finalement, le bébé pleura, et d'un coup la tension retomba car cela voulait dire qu'il était sorti d'affaire, le pronostic vital n'était plus engagé. Il aurait peut-être des soucis de santé par la suite, mais il était en vie. Je continuais à surveiller les constantes, tout en m'assurant qu'il y avait toujours de l'oxygène de donné au bébé Spenser. Je marquais sur le dossier les indications de Kevin pour les prochaines heures.

Je soufflais un bon coup, je partis rassurer la mère sur la santé de son bébé, mais que sa fille devait rester sous oxygène pendant encore quelques heures. Puis j'allais chercher le père, lui assurant que sa femme allait bien et que sa fille était bien en vie. Je l'avertis de ce qu'il verrait, des différents fils qui accrochaient son bébé à des machines, nous assurant ainsi de sa santé.

« Merci beaucoup, Mlle Swan ! Hey, bonjour mon petit bébé ! Je suis ton papa ! Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur ? » Je souriais devant ce papa devenue complétement gaga au moment même où il posait ses yeux sur sa fille. Je prenais le temps de tout lui expliquer sur ce qui allait se passer par la suite et le suivi que son bébé aurait à subir mais il ne m'écoutait que d'une oreille, il avait sa fille auprès de lui maintenant.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Il leva finalement les yeux vers moi, plein de bonheur et d'inquiétude à la fois. Il me souriait en me répondant.

« Emily » Je souriais à mon tour et inscrivit le prénom sur le dossier, un nouveau bébé venait de rejoindre la bourgade de Forks.

« Très jolie » lui répondis-je avant de le laisser seule avec sa petite Emily. 1h30 de travail venait de s'écouler et j'avais l'impression de déjà être à la moitié de la nuit. Je fis un bref calcule dans ma tête, plus que 10h30 avant de m'écrouler dans mon lit.

« Bella, ta patiente de la chambre 2 en est à 7 centimètre et elle réclame une péridurale, tu veux que j'appelle l'anesthésiste ? » J'avais demandé à Maria, la troisième sage-femme de l'équipe de s'occuper de mes patientes pendant que je m'occupais du bébé Spenser, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Maria avait 30 ans, elle avait déjà de l'expérience dans ce métier, c'était la doyenne de notre équipe. Ce qui était étonnant parce que 30 ans ce n'est rien, mais la plupart des jeunes qui travaillaient dans cet hôpital, travaillaient de nuit, nous étions mieux payé, ça ne nous dérangeait pas de travailler de nuit et nous aimions ça. Certains disaient que ça ne collait pas avec le fait d'éduquer des enfants, mais Maria était le parfait exemple comme quoi on pouvait travailler de nuit et bien s'occuper de ses enfants. Elle avait une petite fille de 3 ans, un vrai petit ange qui s'appelait Cassandre, et j'adorais cette petite blonde aux yeux bleu.

« Merci Maria, mais je vais le faire ! Je te remercie de t'être occupé de mes patientes, il n'y a pas eu de soucis ? Mme Sijol va bien ? » Mme Sijol était la patiente avec une grossesse à risque et qui avait des saignements.

« Elle s'est couchée, je l'ai prévenu qu'elle serait réveillé à 3h du matin pour son médicament mais là elle se repose, pas de soucis. » On entendit le téléphone de la salle d'attente sonné, c'était le signe qu'une nouvelle patiente arrivait. Maria décrocha, posa deux/ trois questions pour s'avoir si la patiente était là pour un accouchement, ou une urgence gynécologique, ce qui demandait une infirmière.

« Une femme au huitième mois de grossesse qui vient de perdre les os, c'est son deuxième. J'y vais ! » Je la regardais partir s'occuper de sa nouvelle patiente pendant que j'appelais l'anesthésiste pour Mme Holman de la chambre 2. Je n'étais pas prête de souffler.

2 heures du matin sonna pendant que je demandais à Mme Holman de pousser à nouveau.

Cela faisait 10h qu'elle était en travail, et presque une demi-heure que je lui disais de pousser. Son bébé n'était vraiment pas prêt à venir nous rejoindre dans ce monde ! Il était encore beaucoup trop haut, sa mère commençait à fatiguer et si cela durait trop longtemps le bébé pouvait être en détresse cardiaque et il était hors de question que cela recommence, un bébé en difficulté par nuit me suffisait largement.

Je demandais à Andrea, ma seconde auxiliaire puéricultrice d'appuyer sur le ventre de la patiente, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, je devais appeler l'interne en gynécologie pour que l'on passe à la ventouse ou aux forceps. Finalement le bébé se décida à descendre, avec de l'aide comme même, et c'est à 2h11, que Jonathan Holman vint au monde. Je le mis sur le ventre de sa mère qui en pleurait de joie et de fatigue après tant d'effort de sa part. Le père qui devait avoir mon âge était en larme lui aussi, et je me délectais de tout ce bonheur, car c'est pour cela que je faisais ce travail. Je dû néanmoins couper cours à ce moment pour emmener le petit Jonathan en nurserie, je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, après tout il avait fallu le pousser à sortir.

Je vérifiais que tout allait bien, allant de ses constantes, à ses articulations, sa tête, je ne voulais rien laissé passer. La petite Emily dormait pas très loin de là, encore sous oxygène, elle s'était endormis peu de temps après le départ de son père.

« Quelle chance il a ce bébé que tu lui donne autant d'attention. » Mes lèvres s'élargirent dans un grand sourire que je ne pus retenir. Edward Cullen était dans la même pièce que moi, et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux jours. Est-ce que j'étais en train de devenir accro ? On pourrait le croire.

« Sachez que je suis professionnelle Dr Cullen, je m'assure juste que Jonathan soit en bonne santé ! Lui qui était bien trop têtu pour venir rejoindre notre monde ! » Je me tournais finalement vers Edward, qui me souriait ce qui me faisait toujours fondre. On devait avoir l'air bien bête, tous les deux à se sourire comme des idiots dans cette nurserie, au milieu de deux bébés. Si quelqu'un était venu nous interrompre à ce moment-là, il n'aurait eu aucun doute sur notre rapprochement. Je me détachais finalement de son sourire et de ses yeux envoutant pour reprendre le bébé Holman dans mes bras, il allait bien.

« C'est le bébé né par césarienne ? » me demanda-t-il en me montrant le berceau de la petit Emily.

« Oui, elle a manqué d'oxygène pendant un cours lapse de temps et elle était sonnée, Kevin l'a mise sous oxygène, et sous eudralixe (médicament totalement inventé), ce qui semble lui réussir, ses constantes sont bien meilleures. » Edward fixa encore la petite Spenser avant de m'accorder tout son attention.

« J'ai bien fait de faire confiance à mon interne alors » Il ne le disait pas mais je le sentais fier de Kevin et heureux de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

« Tu l'as bien formé, bien que tout le monde se mette d'accord pour dire que tu es dure avec lui » Edward était connu pour ne pas être un tendre avec Kevin, il le poussait souvent dans ses retranchements.

« Je fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit un bon médecin, si mon résident référent ne m'avait pas poussé à dépasser mes limites je ne serais pas un aussi bon docteur » Je ne pouvais nier qu'il avait en parti raison. Quand on s'occupait des autres, et de leur santé en particuliers, il nous fallait souvent quelqu'un pour nous pousser à avancer, à ne pas avoir peur, des vies étaient entre nos mains. Je ne pouvais que comprendre Edward, j'avais eu ce genre de personne dans ma vie moi aussi.

« Bella, je voulais te demander quelque chose » Je le voyais regarder tout autour de nous pour s'assurer que personne ne nous écoutait et qu'on était tranquille. Il semblait nerveux, et le fait qu'il m'appelle Bella sur notre lieu de travail me montrait que c'était un sujet sérieux dont il voulait me parler. Je gardais le silence, berçant le petit Jonathan, en attendant qu'Edward ne se décide.

« Je…Je voulais savoir…qu'est-ce que…tu dirais…si...si je te proposais un…un rendez-vous ? » J'adorais voir le Edward Cullen, brillant Dr, si sûr de lui dans son travail, devenir tout l'inverse dans sa vie privée.

« Je te répondrais que j'attendais que tu me le propose ! » J'étais contente de voir qu'il était prêt à ce que nous allions à un vrai rendez-vous, j'attendais cela depuis une semaine déjà.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? » Pouvais-je lui révéler que je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente forcer de faire quelque chose dont il aurait peut-être pas envi seulement parce que je lui demandais ?

« Je ne savais pas si tu étais prêt pour ça, et je ne voulais pas que tu te forces » Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, voulant connaître sa réaction à ma dernière phrase, car un côté de moi avait vraiment peur qu'il ne se sente pas prêt à d'autres rendez-vous, et je ne voulais pas m'investir si lui n'était pas prêt pour cela.

« J'apprécie que tu t'en soucis, mais si jamais tu as d'autres interrogations de ce genre n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je ne le prendrais pas mal, je t'assure. En tout cas, sache que si je te le propose c'est que j'en ai vraiment envi ! Alors, tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec moi ? » Me demanda-t-il avec plus d'assurance.

« Bien sûr ! Que prévois-tu ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant

« Et bien je pensais te faire la surprise et t'emmener dans un restaurant plein de charme mais je ne connais pas encore assez bien Port Angeles pour avoir ce genre d'attention » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa mine boudeuse de ne pouvoir me faire une surprise.

Ah là là Edward et sa galanterie, toute une histoire ! Je me rappelais la première fois que nous nous étions rendu dans un café de Port Angeles pour rester discret, il m'avait tenu la porte pour entrer dans le dit café. Il avait également payé ma boisson, à la limite de se vexer parce que j'insistais pour payer ma part. Je calmais mon hilarité lorsque je vis l'adonis en face de moi froncer les sourcils essayant de comprendre ma réaction, ou peut-être croyait-il que je me moquais de lui. Me reprenant, je toussais un peu pour me calmer avant de lui expliquer.

« Désolé, c'est juste que je déteste les surprises, alors bien que ta galanterie me touche, je préfère nettement que tu n'essayes pas de me surprendre » Je voyais bien que ma révélation le décevait, il aurait aimé vouloir me surprendre à l'avenir mais je préférais être clair avec lui.

« Tu n'aimes pas les surprises alors ? Même pas les toutes petites ? » Il me fit une moue des plus craquante, je crus que j'allais lui dire qu'il pouvait me surprendre autant qu'il voulait tant qu'il me faisait cette mimique.

« Disons que je n'ai jamais eu de bonne surprise dans ma vie, et je ne préfère pas retenter l'expérience » Son air interrogateur sur son sublime visage m'encourageait à lui en révéler plus sur ses mauvaises surprises dont je parlais mais nous fûmes interrompus par une hilarité générale dans la salle de pause. Nous n'étions plus dans notre petite bulle, rien que tous les deux, mais sur notre lieu de travail. Pour en rajouter, Jonathan se mit à pleurer, notre moment était passé.

« Je vais ramener ce petit garçon à sa mère, je crois qu'il la réclame, on reparlera de cela plus au calme » J'avertissais Edward pour ne pas qu'il croit que je fuyais la conversation. Il me fit un signe de tête surement pour me dire qu'il comptait bien continuer cette discussion

« Tu n'as qu'à aller te servir à manger dans la salle de pause, si les autres n'ont pas tout mangé, il doit rester des lasagnes faites maison dans le frigo, y a plus qu'à faire réchauffer. » Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'Edward tout de suite, je voulais qu'il reste et que nous puissions passer un peu de temps ensemble même s'il y avait nos collègues et qu'on devrait jouer la comédie devant eux, j'en m'en fichais, je voulais du temps supplémentaire avec cet adonis.

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre de Mme Holman, à qui j'avais rendu son « si beau bébé », je retrouvais Edward dans la salle de pause en train de manger mes lasagnes. La plupart de mes collègues était partis vaquer à leur occupation, ne restait plus que lui, moi, et le Dr Wiver, qui avait également pioché une part dans mon plat.

« Ah, Bella, ma chère vos lasagnes sont toujours aussi délicieuses ! Il faudra vraiment que vous donniez la recette à ma femme ! Qu'en dites-vous Edward ? » Je remarquais la légère grimace qu'Edward avait fait en entendant le gynécologue l'appeler par son prénom, il n'appréciait toujours pas de se laisser interpeller ainsi sur son lieu de travail hormis par son père, et moi si nous nous retrouvions seul à seul. Mais le Dr Wiver étant un ancien de cet hôpital, et un titulaire, ce cher Dr Cullen ne pouvait pas demander à ce qu'il soit appelé Dr Cullen, cela aurait été perçu comme bien trop arrogant de sa part. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas, il avait souvent ce petit air condescendant avec plusieurs collègues de l'hôpital, mais là il était obligé de se taire et je voyais que ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« Délicieux en effet ! » répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je voyais bien qu'il aurait voulu en dire bien plus mais comédie oblige, il jouait son rôle du Dr Cullen discret, distant et arrogant à la perfection.

« Merci, c'est gentil. Et pour la énième fois Dr Wiver, je ne peux pas donner cette recette à votre femme car elle me vient de ma grand-mère, et qu'elle m'a fait jurer que cela resterait exclusivement dans la famille. Je ne peux renier une promesse faite à ma défunte grand-mère ! Désolé » Le gynécologue me tira la langue pour toute réponse, ce qui était très surprenant venant de la part d'un médecin titulaire d'une quarantaine d'année, mais aussi loin que je me rappelle il avait toujours été joueur. Je laissais donc ses messieurs à la dégustation de leur plat pendant que je me servais à mon tour. Je pus remarquer que mes collègues n'avaient pas été trop gourmand, et avait laissé encore quelques parts. A peine eu-je le temps de réchauffer mes lasagnes que ce cher Dr Wiver parti terminer sa nuit, enfin il me fit personnellement la remarque qu'il l'espérait. Autrement dit, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me réveiller autre que pour une urgente urgence. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec mon Dr préféré.

« Elles sont vraiment délicieuses tes lasagnes, j'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonnes et pourtant il en faut pour détrôner Esmée Cullen » Je ris à sa réplique. Il est vraie que sa mère était connu pour être un cordon bleu dans cette hôpital, il lui arrivait souvent d'apporter des cookies pour l'ensemble des services, ou les fois où son mari décidait d'être de garde de nuit elle ramenait à manger pour tout un régiment.

« Merci, mais je crois que tu exagères, ta mère est vraiment une cuisinière hors pairs » Il allait me répondre quelque chose avant qu'il n'en soit empêché par son interne.

« Oh Bella, Dr Cullen ! Je viens d'aller voir le bébé de la césarienne, elle semble aller mieux. Je pense que d'ici deux heures vous pourrez lui enlever l'oxygène » Kevin semblait très mal à l'aise de me donner des directives alors que son « patron » était présent, on aurait dit qu'il attendait un signe d'appréciation de la part d'Edward, mais celui-ci ne disait mot. Je le fixais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

« Où en êtes-vous aux urgences ? Et en maternité ? » Je levais les yeux au ciel devant un tel manque de considération de la part d'Edward mais je ne préférais ne rien dire et de retourner à mon plat.

« Aucun appel pour la maternité, et je viens de terminer avec de dernier patient pédiatrique aux urgences, Dr Cullen » La voix de Kevin montrait bien qu'il ne savait pas comment agir avec son superviseur, et ça pouvait se comprendre, Edward était difficile à cerner, il avait côté lunatique aussi qui faisait qu'on savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui, en tout cas au travail parce que quand on se retrouvait tous les deux, il était l'homme le plus gentlemen, gentil et attentionné que j'ai jamais rencontré.

« Bien, on peut donc, tous les deux faire une pause. » Je rêve ! C'était sa manière d'être _gentil_ avec son interne ?

« Il reste des lasagnes dans le frigo, prenez-en une part, Kevin et venez-vous assoir avec nous. » Je me sentais obligé de compenser le manque d'attention d'Edward pour son interne.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la salle de pause. Edward et Kevin ne s'adressaient pas la parole, l'un parce qu'il était trop intimidé par le médecin qui le dirigeait dans son travail, l'autre parce qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer amical avec son interne. Sachant très bien qu'Edward jouerait au Dr distant et froid, j'entamais une conversation avec Kevin sur ses projets pour les fêtes, et il m'avoua être très heureux de retrouver sa famille au grand complet pour noël, qu'il passerait chez son oncle en Arizona. Nous évoquions nos souvenirs de ce très chaleureux Etat, là où j'avais passé toute mon enfance, seule avec ma mère.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi mais j'ignorais si c'était par curiosité ou parce qu'il était vexé que je l'ai délaissé au profit de son interne. Il restait assis, le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, et les jambes étendues, son regard fixait sa tasse de café comme s'il allait y découvrir un trésor.

Je profitais que Kevin se lève pour se servir également une tasse de ce nectar noir et amer, pour poser mes yeux sur celui à qui je voulais vraiment donner toute mon attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward dû sentir le poids de mon regard sur lui car nous étions désormais plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Moi, reflétant surement mon inquiétude sur son attitude taciturne, et dans les siens, j'avais l'impression d'y lire une sorte de gratitude. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'était reconnaissant, était-ce parce que j'avais fait comme si on se connaissait à peine, qu'il mettait égale de ne pas discuter avec lui alors que c'était tout le contraire ?

Depuis qu'il m'avait invité à ce rendez-vous je me retenais de sauter de joie, et là je devais faire comme si de rien n'était, et j'avais encore du mal à faire le distinguo entre le Edward que j'appréciais et le Dr Cullen plus en retrait et fermé.

« Alors ces lasagnes messieurs, ne sont-elles pas fabuleuses ? » Et que revoilà ma tortionnaire de la nuit qui revenait me torturer, j'avais nommé Serena.

« J'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonnes, Bella, merci ! » Je fis un léger sourire de remerciement à Kevin pour son compliment

« Un vrai délice, Miss Swan » Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire s'agrandir à la réplique d'Edward, bonjour la discrétion !

« Un véritable cordon bleu notre Bella ! Elle serait bonne à marier si elle n'était pas si têtue ! » Par pitié qu'on la fasse taire me répétais-je intérieurement. Pourquoi ne me lâchait-elle pas avec cette histoire de mariage putain ?

« Serena, fiche-moi la paix avec cette histoire, tu fais vraiment chier ! » lui répondis-je énervé. Je savais que ce n'était pas méchant, qu'elle voulait juste me taquiner mais j'en avais vraiment marre, et le problème avec Serena c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quand s'arrêter. Préférant ne pas dire des choses que j'aurais pu regretter je quittais la salle de repos, sans un _au revoir_ pour quiconque même pas Edward, et je partis me réfugier dans la nurserie où la petite Emily venait justement de se réveiller.

10 minutes plus tard mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon gilet, c'était un message de mon Dr préféré : _**Est-ce que ça va ? E**__._

Je souriais intérieurement d'une telle attention de sa part, il s'inquiétait pour moi et j'aimais ça, mais je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec cette stupide histoire, je lui répondis donc sans entrer dans les détails : _**Dure nuit et Serena n'arrange rien, mais ça va. Désolé de pas t'avoir salué en partant. B.**_

_**Pas de soucis, je comprends, tu avais besoin de t'isoler. E**__._ Je le connaissais que depuis quelques mois, et seulement deux semaines qu'on s'était rapproché, mais j'avais déjà l'impression qu'il me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Je pensais que ce petit jeu de la nuit par sms interposé allait se finir avec ma dernière réponse, mais mon portable vibra à nouveau. Je laissais le bébé Spenser à l'auxiliaire puéricultrice et je partais m'isoler dans la réserve vérifier du matériel, en autre chose.

_**Rdv jeudi soir ? On est tous deux de repos. Je passe te prendre à 19h ? E**__._ J'avais bien fait de m'éloigner de mes collègues pour lire le message d'Edward, parce que mon sourire n'était vraiment pas discret, voir complétement niais, comme celui d'une adolescente lors son premier amour.

_**Ok pour jeudi à 19h. Passe me prendre dans la rue du cimetière, y a jamais personne là-bas ce sera plus discret. Je m'occupe du resto, j'ai une excellente adresse. B.**_J'espérais que le fait que je décide du restaurant et de la réservation sans le consulter ne le gênerait pas. Je savais que les hommes voyaient cela comme étant un signe de virilité, mais en même temps Edward m'avait dit ne pas être à Forks depuis si longtemps pour savoir où m'emmener. Et puis s'il se sentait insulté dans sa virilité c'est qu'il n'était qu'un macho, vraiment pas fait pour moi.

_**Ok, je m'occupe du reste. E**_- Du reste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? C'était juste un rendez-vous dans un restaurant, non ?

Nous continuâmes à nous envoyer des messages de temps à autres, tout au long de la nuit, quand l'un de nous avait un peu de répit, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment le cas de mon côté, la nuit continua à être mouvementé jusqu'à la fin.

**Alors verdict ? Quand avez-vous pensez ? Je me doute que vous deviez espérer un rapprochement plus radical mais j'aime quand les choses ne se font pas avec facilité pour les protagonistes, mais promis mon prochain chapitre sera sur le premier rendez-vous Bella/Edward.**

**Est-ce que ce premier rendez-vous se passera bien ou y aura-t-il des empêcheurs de tourner en rond ? Qu'à prévu Edward après le restaurant ? Resteront-ils discret ? **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **


	15. Chapter 15 rendez-vous d'espion

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà ! Oui je sais enfin ! **

**Désolé pour le gros retard, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que c'est une exception. En ce moment j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ma fic, avec tout le travail que j'ai à faire pour la fac. Ça se calmera peut-être en Juin. **

**En tout cas je ne lâche pas l'affaire, et je continuerais à écrire mes chapitres, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. **

**Merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur follower ou leur favoris, sans oublier les reviews dont j'ai pris plaisir à lire vos encouragement et votre enthousiasme : Grazie, LFM'Ines, mlca66,larosesurleau, karima rk, JasperEdward21, Larsand, Guest, phika 17, qui sont des habitués de mes remerciements maintenant. Mais contente aussi d'ajouter Miss-writter, leia26,lilouandlilly, lorelie15, kyssou et marmorie à liste. Merci. **

**Voici donc le chapitre 15 et surtout le PREMIER rendez-vous de Bella et Edward. Il est plus long que les précédents, je vous devais bien ça, mais aussi parce que j'aime quand c'est détaillé, peut-être même trop. Enfin vous me direz ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chap 15- Rendez-vous d'espion

POV Edward

Nous étions mercredi soir, j'étais de repos et j'avais passé ma journée à tourner en rond dans la maison de mes parents. Parfois jouant du piano, à d'autres moments tentant de lire, mais je ne parvenais jamais à me concentrer suffisamment sur une activité pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Le plus souvent, je laissais tomber après un quart d'acharnement. Excédé j'avais fini par prendre mon mp3, et partais courir dans la forêt entourant la demeure familiale. Cela me faisait le plus grand bien en général, je parvenais ainsi à me libérer l'esprit de toutes pensées, je ne faisais que courir et écouter la musique criante dans mes oreilles.

Il n'y avait plus de rendez-vous, plus de Bella, plus de stresse, car je devais bien l'avouer ce rendez-vous me rendait nerveux et anxieux. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était le premier, j'avais déjà eu des rencards mais plus depuis Tanya, mon ex, celle qui m'avait trahi de la pire des manières et dont j'avais beaucoup de mal à me remettre. J'avais perdu toutes confiances envers les femmes, mais aussi envers moi, me sentant incapable de garder une femme pour ce que j'étais. Mais Bella m'avait aidé à accepter le fait que je n'étais pour rien dans la tromperie de Tanya, c'était elle, et seulement elle, la fautive, elle qui n'avait pas su se contenter de moi.

Je ne pensais pas être un homme parfait, loin de là, mais quand j'étais avec une femme, j'étais fidèle, honnête, attentionné. Ma mère m'avait appris à être un _gentleman_ me disant qu'une femme devait être respectée pour ce qu'elle était, pour son physique mais aussi pour son intellect, et mon père ne cessait de dire qu'une femme ça se chérissait si on voulait la mériter. Mes parents étaient mon couple modèle, ensemble depuis 30 ans maintenant, comment pouvais-je remettre en cause leur conseil ?

J'avais adopté ces principes depuis mon adolescence, ce qui avait beaucoup plus à mes petites-amis de l'époque. Je les respectais, je prenais soin d'elle, je n'étais pas le genre de type qui mettait la pression sur petite-amie pour coucher avec elle, pour ensuite la laisser tomber. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas élevé ainsi et j'en étais fier. Alors comment Tanya avait-elle pu aller voir ailleurs ? Si elle ne m'aimait plus, il lui aurait suffi de me le dire, au lieu de coucher derrière mon dos avec un de nos chefs, derrière mon dos mais aux yeux de tout l'hôpital par contre.

Lorsque je l'avais surprise en plein ébat avec un des chefs de service dans un des placards de l'hôpital, j'en avais pas cru mes yeux. Ma première réaction avait été de fuir cette horrible et si inconcevable scène. Oubliant mes patients, j'étais monté sur le toit pour prendre l'air et tenter d'assimiler ce que je venais de voir. Le reste de la journée, j'avais évité Tanya, me concentrant au maximum sur mes patients, mais elle était parvenue à me coincer dans le vestiaire des internes, vide à ce moment de la journée. Elle m'avait demandé de lui pardonner, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, et quand j'avais refusé d'écouter ses excuses débordant d'hypocrisie, elle m'avait accusé MOI. Disant que j'étais un petit-ami pas assez attentionné, que je travaillais trop et que je ne pensais pas à elle, à la difficulté que c'était d'être une femme dans ce monde d'homme. Elle disait que je devais comprendre que si elle couchait avec un autre c'était parce qu'il pouvait lui apporter le poste de chef des résidents, que ça carrière serait boostée, que je devrais comprendre si je l'aimais. Elle me donnait envie de vomir rien que d'y repenser. Le pire avait été lorsque j'appris que j'étais le dernier au courant que celle que j'aimais à l'époque était une garce, une opportuniste de la pire espèce, se servant de son corps pour arriver à ses fins. Comment ne l'avais-je pas vu plus tôt ?

Je savais que Bella avait raison, que je ne devrais pas me remettre en question pour une femme pareille, et elle savait ce qu'elle disait, elle avait vécu la même chose. Elle m'avait avoué avoir eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver un semblant d'assurance en elle, et envers les autres, ne se pensant pas à la hauteur de qui que ce soit, se rabaissant sans cesse. Après tout comment croire qu'on est une personne pleine de qualité quand celle ou celui que vous aimez va voir ailleurs, c'est que quelque chose cloche chez vous, non ?

Je savais pertinemment que Bella était différente de Tanya à tous points de vue d'ailleurs, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que je ne la méritais pas et que, peut-être, elle s'en apercevrait. J'avais tellement peur de la laisser entrer dans ma vie, et peut-être dans mon cœur, pour qu'ensuite elle ne se rende compte que je ne lui suffisais pas.

Je finissais par me calmer au bout d'une heure de footing, mais je n'avais pas pour autant oublié la belle brune que j'allais voir le soir-même. En retournant à la villa, je tombais presque sur ma mère qui se battait avec un grand rouleau de tissu pour le faire sortir du coffre de sa voiture. Comme tout bon fils, enfin surtout celui d'Esmée Cullen, je l'aidais à porter ses affaires jusqu'à la maison.

« Merci mon chéri ! Heureusement que tu étais là ! Est-ce que tu viens d'aller courir ? Tout va bien ? » Je grimaçais légèrement, s'il y avait bien un indice qui prouvait à ma famille que je n'allais pas bien, c'était bien de savoir si j'étais allé courir ou pas. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise à mon entrée dans l'équipe de basket de mon lycée de Los Angeles. Je courais pour m'entraîner à l'époque, mais c'était vite devenu un vrai défouloir quand je me disputais avec mes parents, mes sœurs ou encore mes petites-amies du moment. Je n'avais pas été un adolescent de tout repos, je devais l'admettre.

« Ça va, maman, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées et de sortir un peu de la maison, et c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix dans cette bourgade » Ma mère me regardait avec insistance, et grand scepticisme, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que je mentais mais elle n'en dit rien.

« Ton père a invité le Dr Wiver et sa femme pour dîner, j'avais pensé faire des Tagliatelles au saumon comme tu aimes, tu en pense quoi ? » Aïe, il allait falloir que j'explique à ma mère que je ne serais pas là pour ce dîner improvisé et pour cela il fallait que je sois prudent sur ce que j'allais lui dire. Rater un dîner avec mon père, devenu mon patron, et un des médecins avec qui je travaillais souvent ne plairait absolument pas à mes parents, ce serait criminelle même pour Esmée.

« Oh, euh, je pense que quoi que tu fasses à dîner ce sera super » Complimenter ne ferait pas de mal. « Euh…j'avais prévu d'aller voir un film ce soir…je…je ne pourrais pas être avec vous pour diner » Je me préparais mentalement aux questions qui allaient suivre. Je savais que je n'avais pas donné une excuse valable pour ma mère, surtout que je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je passais la soirée avec Bella Swan. Là elle m'aurait laissé rater tous les diners du monde si elle avait su que je voyais une femme.

« Oh ! Avec qui y vas-tu ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? » Que pouvais-je répondre ? Oui maman, je sors avec Bella ce soir et j'envisage même de _sortir_ avec elle ? Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui dire cela, je ne pourrais pas sortir de cette maison avant pâques sous les poids de toutes ses questions.

« Avec personne maman, j'y vais seul. En ce moment je suis soit à l'hôpital, soit à la maison, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, de voir d'autre visage. Et voir le Dr Wiver et sa femme ne m'aidera pas vraiment. Tu comprends ? » Pitié faites qu'elle comprenne ! Et puis je disais presque la vérité, j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, ce serait juste avec une belle brune qui travaillait avec moi.

« Edward, chéri » commençai-elle dans un doux soupire « Tu devrais vraiment essayer de faire des rencontres. Je ne parle pas seulement de femme, mais pourquoi ne pas te faire des amis parmi tes collègues, avec qui tu pourrais sortir et t'amuser. Ce n'est jamais bon de rester seul ! » Je souriais, Esmée ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi mère-poule, même quand son fils avait 27 ans.

« Je te promets d'y réfléchir » Je l'embrassais sur le front, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que cette discussion était terminée, et je partis rejoindre ma chambre. L'heure était venue pour moi de me préparer, en commençant par une bonne douche. Mon stress ressurgit aussitôt, comme s'il s'était tapi dans un coin de mon esprit en attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer de nouveau ! Bon sang, ce footing n'avait servi à rien !

Pour ne pas rendre Esmée encore plus suspicieuse sur un quelconque changement dans ma vie, je m'habillais comme tous les jours, ne voulant pas en faire trop. De plus, Bella m'avait prévenu que c'était un petit restaurant sympa et sans prétention et qu'on y mangeait très bien. Je décidais donc de mettre un jean bleu marine, limite noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel je mis un pull en V gris et ma veste en cuir noir. J'étais rasé de près, et mon after-shave emplissait mes narines, seul signe que je ne comptais pas passer ma soirée seul dans une salle obscure. J'avais abandonné mes tentatives de dresser mes cheveux depuis le lycée, lorsque je compris que la coupe _décoiffée_ plaisait beaucoup aux filles.

Prenant mes clés de voiture et mon portefeuille, je partis avec 15 minutes d'avance, mais je m'en fichais royalement, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. La route fut courte jusqu'à la rue du cimetière, cela n'avait rien de très romantique ou _glamour_ de se donner rendez-vous dans une rue portant ce nom et qui menait donc au cimetière un peu plus loin. On ne le voyait pas, seul le nom de cette rue permettait de savoir où on se rendait, mais comme même. Enfin c'était une rue tranquille comme me l'avait dit Bella, et en plus près de son appartement. Je prenais donc mon mal en patience, et pour ne pas exploser je mis un peu de musique en espérant que cela me détende, mais j'en doutais. L'horloge de mon tableau de bord indiqua 18h59 lorsque quelques petits coups furent donnés contre la vitre passagère, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant place à Bella.

Elle était magnifique, portant tout simplement un jean bleu foncé lui aussi, il lui allait à la perfection, moulant son corps et laissant apparaître ses formes. Elle avait mis un petit pull beige fin et près du corps, le col en V donnait un léger décolleté. Et par-dessus elle avait mis un manteau qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et c'est là que je m'aperçus également des bottes à petits talons qu'elle avait mis pour compléter sa tenue. Il n'y avait rien de tape à l'œil, c'était naturel, et pourtant si attirant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détailler, car elle était foutrement belle habillée comme ça. Alice en aurait fait une jaunisse, j'entendais ses remarques comme si elle avait été à côté de moi : _talon trop petit, mettre une robe au lieu d'un jean pour un premier rendez-vous ou encore une chemise et pas un pull. _Mais moi j'appréciais Bella comme elle était, c'est-à-dire sans artifice.

« Salut ! » finis-je pas lui souffler « Tu…tu es très belle » Il n'y avait pas de compliment plus bateau, et je me traitais de tous les noms pour sortis une phrase pareille, mais cela reflétait tellement la vérité, et puis j'avais du mal à penser à ce moment-là.

« Merci » me remercia-t-elle en me souriant, mais je voyais bien, malgré le faible éclairage de la rue qu'elle rougissait de mon compliment, et j'adorais cela.

« Alors où allons-nous ? » lui demandais-je histoire d'avoir quelque chose à dire

« Port Angeles, je te guiderais une fois arrivé là-bas » J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre et je démarrais la voiture. C'est alors que j'entendis la porte de Bella s'ouvrir et claquer quelques secondes plus tard, laissant une place vide à mes côtés. Elle réapparue sur le banquette arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » J'étais on ne peut plus perdu là.

« C'est juste le temps de traverser la ville, si jamais on voit la fille de chef Swan avec le nouveau Dr Cullen, tout le monde serra au courant d'ici demain, hôpital compris. » Il me fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre que Bella allait se cacher sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture pour que personne ne puisse nous voir ensemble dans cette maudite ville qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de parler sur les gens.

« T'es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va faire attention à nous ? » J'avais du mal à croire que même si Forks aimait les potins, ses habitants s'occuperaient de ce qui se passe dans ma voiture.

« Tu ne connais pas aussi bien Forks que moi Edward. Une fois, mon ami Ben m'a ramené chez moi du lycée parce que ma voiture m'avait lâché, une des commères de la ville nous a vue et tout le monde a cru qu'on couchait ensemble. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Ben était le petit-ami d'Angela, ma meilleure amie. Heureusement qu'elle ne prend jamais en compte les rumeurs sinon j'aurais perdu son amitié à cause de ça, alors ne te moque pas s'il te plaît. Il vaut mieux rester le plus discret possible, juste au cas où. » J'étais comme même abasourdi par cette histoire, on se serait cru dans la petite maison dans la prairie ou un truc du genre, où tout le monde se mêle de la vie de tout le monde. Moi qui avais toujours vécu dans de grande ville, où personne ne s'occupe de personne, j'étais scotché.

« Tu as raison, il vaut mieux être prudent. » Je me retournais finalement vers mon volant, et engageait ma voiture sur la route nous conduisant à la sortie de la ville. Pas un mot ne fut échangé le temps de traverser Forks, je regardais les habitants sortirent de leur travail, d'un magasin qui était sur le point de fermer, tous rentraient chez eux. Et tous auraient pu voir Bella dans ma voiture quittant la ville et se faire un tas d'idée sur nous, on n'aurait surement pas eu la paix avant longtemps. J'attendis quelques minutes après avoir passé le panneau « _La ville de Forks vous souhaite Au revoir et à bientôt »_ avant de prévenir Bella qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa cachette.

« Je préfère attendre que tu passes la voie de chemin de fer, des collègues à mon père se postent souvent sur cette partie de la route pour arrêter les automobilistes en excès de vitesse. Après le chemin de fer, ils ne sont plus dans leur juridiction. Alors s'il te plaît respecte la limitation. Désolé » m'expliqua-t-elle toujours allongé à l'arrière.

« Waouh, ça a dû être une vrai joie pour toi de vivre dans cette bourgade ! » Je voulais détendre un peu l'ambiance, qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable de tout cela parés tout c'était moi qui voulait garder notre début de relation secrète de tous.

« Tu m'étonne ! Phœnix était une grande ville alors personne ne faisait attention à moi et j'aimais ça ! J'étais le genre d'adolescente qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer et qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui porte de l'attention. J'avais d'ailleurs très peu d'ami, alors quand je suis arrivée à Forks je te dis pas le changement ! J'étais devenue la star, la fille prodigue du shérif qui revient à la maison, du sang neuf pour les autres lycéens et les commères de service. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y habituer mais je déteste toujours autant ça ! » Je riais légèrement ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle toute cette attention, mais elle gardait le morale malgré tout.

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en adolescente introvertie et timide, tu es si différente à l'hôpital » Et c'était vrai, elle parlait facilement avec tout le monde, elle plaisantait, et elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Je l'entendis rire derrière moi, jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur, elle était là sur ma banquette arrière, allongée, le regard posé sur le toit de la voiture, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Puis ses yeux fixèrent les miens à travers le miroir.

« Ça c'est parce que j'y ai fait deux ans de stage avant d'être embauché, il y a presque deux ans. Je m'y sens à l'aise aujourd'hui mais quand je suis arrivée au début, je me faisais vraiment discrète, enfin ça c'était avant que Serena et Jennifer (l'infirmière) décident que je l'étais beaucoup trop et elles n'ont cessé de vouloir me trainer dans tout l'hôpital pour que j'apprenne à connaître tout le monde autant qu'elles. Elles m'ont poussé au-delà de mes limites, un peu comme tu le fais avec ce pauvre Kevin, même si c'est différent » J'étais content qu'elle ne me fasse pas de leçon sur ma manière de gérer mon interne, je savais qu'elle n'appréciait pas que je mette autant de distance avec lui, et que je me comporte durement dans son apprentissage mais elle n'en disait rien et me laissait faire mon travail.

« On vient de passer le chemin de fer, Mata Hari » Je vis sa tête apparaître à côté de la mienne, le sourire aux lèvres

« Merci du renseignement Mr Bond ! » ajouta-t-elle, on aurait dit qu'elle n'était jamais à court de répartie.

« Cullen, Edward Cullen » riais-je en réponse, j'avais tout simplement envie de continuer ce petit jeu ridicule avec elle, me laisser aller dans ce petit délire me faisait du bien, je n'avais pas fait cela depuis si longtemps. Seulement être moi et profiter de la compagnie.

Je me reconcentrais sur la route lorsque je la sentis bouger à mes côtés. Une de ses jambes apparues à mes côtés, mais que faisait-elle bon sang de bonsoir ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Elle n'allait comme même pas venir sur le siège avant alors que je conduisais à presque 100 km/h ?

« T'occupe pas de moi Cullen et concentre-toi pour ne pas nous tuer ! » Je rêvais, c'était elle qui allait nous tuer si elle commençait à faire des acrobaties dans la voiture. Sans oublier que dans sa manœuvre elle se collait à moi, comment je pouvais penser à autre chose ?

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! » Lui répondis-je, je jetais un regard sur elle pour être sure que ça allait, lorsque je tombais sur son postérieur. Je ne pouvais pas nier que je n'avais jamais posé mes yeux sur cette partie de son anatomie, qu'elle avait de bien faite d'ailleurs, mais là je l'avais en gros plan. Ne voulant pas finir dans le décor, je reportais mon regard sur la route, mais je me sentis bien plus serrer dans mon pantalon maintenant. Voulait-elle ma mort ?

« Ah ! » soupira-t-elle « C'est pas mieux d'être à côté pour se parler ? A l'arrière j'avais l'impression d'être une clandestine » Je devais avouer que de la savoir plus près de moi me plaisait, surtout que je pouvais poser mes yeux sur elle plus souvent de cette manière. Mais je ne changeais pas d'idée sur le fait que cette fille était folle.

« Et moi, ton chauffeur ! Pas très flatteur ! » Même si je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait, il lui suffisait de coincer sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, et là je fondais tellement ce geste était sexy.

« Oh, j'imagine bien pour l'ego de Mr » Oh, elle me cherchait ce soir, ça promettait ! Bon, il était de notoriété publique que les médecins ont des égos plus développés que la normale mais j'étais loin de l'arrogance qu'arboraient certains. Je pensais un instant jouer le mec vexé et bouder, mais je n'avais pas envie que cela gâche ne serait-ce que le plus petit moment de ce rendez-vous.

Le reste du chemin se passait dans la même ambiance, riant et plaisantant sur cette double vie qu'on venait de se créer pour ne pas avoir affaire aux jugements et aux racontars des autres. Nous voulions tout simplement vivre notre vie à notre rythme sans que personne ne s'en mêle. Et même si mentir à mes proches, et faire comme si je connaissais à peine Bella au travail, était vraiment dure et parfois difficile à supporter (surtout quand elle parlait à mon interne juste en face de moi et qu'elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas), je savais que pour le moment c'était un mal pour un bien.

Le restaurant choisi par Bella était très chaleureux et intime. Il n'était pas grand, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tables, mais celles-ci étaient assez espacées les unes des autres pour nous permettre de réellement se retrouver en tête à tête. La lumière était tamisée, une légère musique de Jazz effleurait nos oreilles et les odeurs de la cuisine flottaient dans l'air pour réveiller nos papilles. Je n'avais jamais vu un restaurant aussi accueillant, je comprenais pourquoi Bella l'avait choisi.

L'hôtesse d'accueil nous conduisit à notre table lorsque Bella lui donnant son nom, il semblerait qu'elle ait également demandé à ce que nous soyons mis encore plus à l'écart que les autres clients car nous avions la chance d'être placé dans une petit alcôve, dans le fond de la salle, et un poteau nous cachait aux autres. Si je n'avais pas été d'accord pour que nous restions discrets sur notre début de relation avec Bella, j'aurais pu craindre qu'elle ne veuille pas être vu avec moi et me vexer.

« Est-ce que ça te convient ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le _Bellissima_, mais j'aime bien ce restaurant, il est sans prétention et on y mange vraiment bien. » Me demanda Bella une fois la serveuse partie. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui chocolaté de la belle brune en face de moi, Dieu que j'aimais me perdre dans ses yeux. L'expression qui disait que les yeux étaient une fenêtre sur l'âme n'a jamais été plus vraie qu'avec Bella, je pouvais y lire la nervosité qui l'habitait et une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle m'avait avoué lors d'une de nos discussions de café qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à un homme depuis son ex Jacob, j'étais semblait-il le premier depuis 2 ans.

« Je suis sure que ce restaurant est très bien Bella, ceux du genre du _Bellissima _ne me plaisent pas tant que cela, un peu trop prétentieux et impersonnel. J'aime bien celui-ci, on s'y sent tout de suite bien, c'est chaleureux et si en plus tu me dis qu'on y mange bien, c'est mon restaurant favori pour le moment. » Lui répondis-je en prenant sa main droite entre les miennes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle stresse trop pour notre rendez-vous, même si j'étais moi-même nerveux.

« Ça me rassure. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je voulais vraiment que ça te plaise, après tout c'est notre premier rendez-vous, et je dois avouer que je suis un peu… »

« Nerveuse ? » terminais-je pour elle. On semblait sur la même longueur d'onde, ça me rassurait mais c'était si nouveau pour moi. Avec Tanya on était toujours dans la confrontation, j'aimais ça mais à force ça devenait fatiguant. Bella hocha la tête pour confirmer mes dires, d'un air penaud, et j'eu un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle était si attendrissante.

« Je suis comme toi Bella, j'ai stressé toute la journée à l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Ça n'a rien d'idiot, je pense qu'il est normal qu'on soit nerveux après ce que nous avons vécu avec nos ex.» Nous avions surtout besoin d'un temps de réadaptation, et de prendre notre temps.

« Merci. Je t'avoue que je suis contente de ce rendez-vous avec toi, alors pour ne pas le gâcher si nous décidions d'oublier nos ex, pour ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ne pas parler de ses ex à un premier rendez-vous et même une règle fondamentale. Et puis je préfère me concentrer sur Bella Swan, j'ai envie de tout connaitre de toi ! » Les mots étaient sortis sans que je ne le décide, et c'est qu'une fois prononcés que je m'aperçus de ce que je venais de lui dire. Non pas que c'était faux ou inconvenant, j'avais vraiment envie de tout savoir de cette femme qui m'intriguait au plus haut point mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Je fus rassuré de voir que malgré les rougeurs de ses joues qui indiquaient sa gêne, elle avait un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Dalia, je serais votre serveuse pour la soirée. Avez-vous choisi ? »

« Bella ? » Gentleman avant tout comme me l'avait appris Esmée, je demandais d'abord à la femme de commander, mais quand je levais les yeux vers elle, elle regardait la serveuse d'un drôle de regard.

« Euh oui, je vais prendre les rouleaux d'aubergines à la _fontina_ en entrée et des spaghettis forestière, merci » répondit-elle après avoir secoué la tête à l'attention de la serveuse. Etrange réaction. Je commandais des Beignets à la sauge en entrée, et des pennes à la sicilienne. Je commandais également une bonne bouteille de vin rouge, je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite. La serveuse revint rapidement avec la dite bouteille.

« Il y a un problème avec la serveuse ? » J'étais prêt à demander d'en changer si ça devait éviter à Bella de passer une mauvaise soirée, et moi aussi par la même occasion.

« Non, non ! Je…J'essayais juste de comprendre comment une serveuse peut mater un client alors qu'il est de toute évidence en rendez-vous ! » Euh…de quoi elle parlait ?

« Pardon ? » Je ne comprenais pas

« Oh Edward, tu t'es rendu compte de rien ? La serveuse ne m'a pas jeté un regard, elle n'avait dieu que pour toi » Est-ce que Bella serait jalouse que la serveuse m'est maté ? Bon sang si c'était le cas j'adorais ça ! Les femmes jalouses ne me plaisaient pas d'habitude mais avec Bella je pourrais trouver ça très sexy.

« Euh, non je n'ai pas remarqué ! Tu m'ébloui bien trop pour me préoccuper de la serveuse » lui répondis-je un sourire en coin

« Vile flatteur ! Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes un homme à femme Mr Cullen » me taquina-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et un éclat de malice pétillait dans ses yeux. Elle était si belle.

« Rectification, Mlle Swan, je suis l'homme que d'une seule femme ! » L'infidélité avait toujours été incompréhensible pour moi et méprisant depuis que Tanya m'avait fait cocu. Bella avait également subit cela et je savais qu'elle avait perdu confiance dans les hommes et qu'il lui serait difficile de me faire confiance malgré elle. Je voulais tout faire pour qu'elle soit persuadée que jamais je ne la trahirais de la sorte si nous allions plus loin.

Notre serveuse Dalia revint avec la bouteille de vin rouge que j'avais commandé, je ne lui adressais même pas un regard, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Elle n'arriverait pas à la hauteur de Bella. Cette dernière pouvait être sexy même avec un pantalon et une blouse d'hôpital, alors dans le jean foutrement sexy qu'elle portait ce soir, n'en parlons pas.

« Trinquons à cette soirée, elle a commencé de manière surprenante et j'espère qu'elle en finira tout autant » lui dis-je avec une voix sur jouée d'un charmeur italien, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire. « Bien qu'avec toi je ne puis en douter » ajoutais-je

« Hé ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre « bon d'accord t'as pas tort, mais j'y peux rien, c'est ce qui arrive quand tu es élevé par une mère aussi excentrique que la mienne alors que tu as hérité du caractère réservé et antisocial de ton père. » Lorsque Bella m'avait raconté l'histoire de sa famille, j'avais remercié le ciel d'être tombé sur deux parents s'aimant comme au premier jour après 30 ans de mariage. J'avais vraiment grandi dans une famille parfaite. Une mère et un père aimant, présent à chaque moment de ma vie, me laissant vivre mon enfance à fond. Bella m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait un peu dû jouer le rôle de garde-fou pour sa mère dès sa plus tendre enfance, et qu'elle n'avait vu que très rarement son père. Elle avait été distante avec lui jusqu'à ses 17 ans, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle vivait avec les cartes que la vie lui avait donné. J'aimais sa façon de voir les choses.

« Et comment en es-tu venu à devenir sage-femme ? » Je m'étais souvent posé la question sans jamais vraiment oser lui demander, attendant qu'elle m'en parle d'elle-même mais après tout ce rendez-vous était aussi fait pour cela.

« Oh ça, c'est tout une histoire » ria-t-elle. « En fait, je n'ai jamais pensé à être une sage-femme avant mes 18 ans. Je me voyais plus écrivain ou prof de littérature mais surement pas dans le médical. A vrai dire je tournais de l'œil dès que je voyais du sang » Moi qui avais voulu avoir des révélations sur Bella, j'étais servi. Ne pas supporter la vue du sang et être sage-femme était plus qu'étonnant.

« Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? » J'étais comme un petit garçon qui attendait la suite de son histoire du soir.

« Je t'ai parlé de ma mère et de mon beau-père, Phil, mais je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon petit frère, Dylan. Bon en fait c'est mon demi-frère mais c'est pareil pour moi. I ans ma mère est tombée enceinte de Phil donc. J'étais en terminal à cette époque. J'ai profité des vacances de noël pour les passer chez ma mère, elle était enceinte de 9 mois et le bébé se faisait attendre. Je voulais être là au cas où le bébé arriverait, l'aider à la maison et rencontrer mon petit frère. Les médecins avait dit qu'il lui laisserait encore une semaine avant de déclencher le travail, mais ça n'a pas été nécessaire. » J'étais on ne peut étonner de savoir que Bella avait un demi-frère, elle ne l'évoquait jamais, mais je sentais tout l'amour et la tendresse dans sa voix quand elle parlait de lui.

« Donc comme bébé se faisait attendre, ma mère devait se rendre à l'hôpital tous les deux jours pour surveiller sa tension, celle du bébé, etc.. Tu connais le protocole. » poursuivit-elle « Le jour de la naissance de Dylan, il y a eu une coupure d'électricité général, un camion qui était rentré dans un transformateur électrique près de l'hôpital. Le générateur avait bien fonctionné mais ils ne fournissaient qu'un minimum, et surement pas les ascenseurs. Ascenseur où ma mère et moi nous sommes restées coincé, bien entendu. » Cette histoire était digne d'un téléfilm

« Tu sais les films où dès que tu rentres dans un ascenseur avec une femme enceinte, celle-ci finis par accoucher, bah c'est vrai ! » C'est ce que je disais ! A croire qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées. « Donc le stress a déclenché le travail et c'est moi qui ai dû accoucher ma mère. Je peux te dire que cette expérience m'a marqué à vie. Avoir mon petit frère à peine né dans les bras a été le meilleur moment de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse pour ma mère, Phil, et même moi. C'était du pur bonheur. Ma mère rayonnait malgré la fatigue, j'oublierais jamais cette expression sur son visage. Alors une fois rentré à Forks, j'ai pris la décision de devenir sage-femme, je voulais participer à ce bonheur chaque jour de ma vie. Je savais que ce boulot ne se résumait pas qu'à cela mais le jeu en valait la chandelle pour moi. Je voulais aider à mettre des bébés au monde et voir des parents heureux. » Son choix de carrière était digne d'un feuilleton télévisé mais bien plus original que moi qui avait suivi les pas de mon père.

« Mais comment tu as fait avec le sang ? » Voilà un exploit dont je voulais tout savoir

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal je dois te l'avouer. A partir du moment que j'ai pris ma décision, je me suis « entrainé », j'ai fait deux semaines de stage dans un laboratoire d'analyse, et un autre en hématologie. Je voulais être le plus au contact avec le sang, ce qui n'était pas évident étant donné mon âge, mais mon père m'a beaucoup soutenu. Il a convaincu mes responsables de stage de me prendre malgré mon âge, ça a servi d'être la fille du shérif. Et puis après j'ai fait un travail sur moi lors de mes stages de sage-femme. » J'avais beaucoup de respect pour Bella Swan depuis le début mais là je l'admirais et il en fallait beaucoup pour cela. Nous venions de finir nos entrées, et je m'en étais à peine rendu compte tellement cette femme me captivait.

« Bon à ton tour Edward ! Est-ce que tu as toujours voulu être pédiatre en hôpital ? » Très peu de personne me posait la question, pour la plupart c'était une évidence que je voulais suivre les traces de mon père. Pour Bella, non, cela n'allait pas de soi, elle s'intéressait réellement à ce qui m'avait fait choisir cette voix plutôt qu'une autre.

« Pour tout te dire j'ai hésité avec une carrière de pianiste » répondis-je en fixant Bella dans les yeux. Je pouvais ainsi observer sa réaction, et j'avais bien fait. Je voyais ses yeux s'agrandirent sur la surprise, son dos se redressa et elle avait stoppé son geste qui devait amener son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Bella repris ses esprits lorsque notre serveuse vint nous servir nos plats principaux.

« Pianiste ? Impressionnant ! Qu'elle genre de musique ? Tu composais ? » Bella était plus que curieuse sur la carrière que j'avais hésité à embrasser.

« Musique classique, Mozart et Debussy sont mes favoris. Et oui, il m'arrivait de composer de morceaux, j'ai moins le temps maintenant avec le travail, mais le piano reste une grande passion pour moi » Il m'était si facile de parler de ma musique à Bella alors que d'habitude j'en faisais mon jardin secret. Le plus souvent, j'évitais de dire que je jouais du piano, encore moins du classique et que j'avais voulu en faire mon métier. Les jugements étaient si rapides et je voulais, d'une certaine manière, protéger mon rêve d'enfant de cela.

« J'ai toujours aimé _clair de lune_, c'est un morceau magnifique, et apaisant mais mon préféré c'est r_êverie_, rien que le nom t'en explique la raison. Pourquoi avoir décidé d'en faire une passion plutôt qu'un métier ? » On s'entendait même sur la musique classique, où avait été cette femme pendant mon adolescence ? J'aurais été bien plus fier de mes capacités en musique classique au lycée avec une fille comme elle à mes côtés.

« J'ai toujours aimé le piano, j'en joue depuis mes 7 ans, j'en suis tombé amoureux, mais j'admirais mon père depuis tout autant de temps. Il était très respecté par ses pairs et par les gens en général. Son but a toujours été de venir en aide aux gens, s'il pouvait il sauverait le monde, et j'avais envie de l'aider dans cette mission, j'avais envie d'aider concrètement ceux qui en avait besoin et les enfants en particuliers. C'était aussi une manière pour moi de partager quelque chose de plus avec mon père, et de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi aussi. » Je n'avais pas parlé à Bella de mon adoption par Esmée et Carlisle. Ce n'était pas une information que je partageais avec tout le monde, d'abord parce que ça ne les regardaient pas mais surtout parce que pour moi ils ont toujours été mes parents, et que je ne les voyais pas comme des parents adoptifs, ils sont mes parents.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'admiration pour ton père, c'est touchant ! » Il me fallut une demi-seconde pour croiser son regard, et le temps se stoppa. Nous étions dans une bulle, et nous y partagions un moment intense. C'est notre serveuse Dalia qui nous en sortis malgré nous, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle était de trop ! Une chose est sûre elle allait voir mon mécontentement dans son pourboire, ou son manque de pourboire.

« Je dois beaucoup à mes parents. Je…j'ai été adopté » lâchais-je finalement, je la connaissais depuis peu mais j'avais envie de partager cela avec elle, comme elle avait partagé avec moi la difficulté d'être enfant de divorcé

« Ah oui ? On ne dirait pas. Mais je trouve cela admirable de la part de tes parents, adopter est une belle preuve d'amour pour un enfant. Tes sœurs le sont aussi ?... Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre ! »

« On a tous les trois été adoptés, Esmée…elle n'a jamais eu le bonheur d'avoir un enfant à elle » L'histoire d'Esmée m'avait toujours bouleversé depuis le moment où j'avais eu l'âge que ma mère m'en fasse part. Elle avait vécu l'enfer, des périodes de grande déprime mais elle n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir d'avoir des enfants, de nous avoir moi et mes sœurs. J'aurais voulu en parler à Bella mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

« Elle a pourtant trois magnifiques enfants, adoptés ou pas, vous êtes ses enfants, ça se voit dans son regard ! » Elle comprenait si facilement les gens, elle sentait quand elle devait éviter certains sujets, elle prenait note des choses sans faire le moindre commentaire dessus, elle observait les gens, et elle avait su lire en Esmée, comme par moment elle lisait en moi.

« Même si je le sais déjà, ce que tu me dis me touche » nous partagions tellement elle et moi et en si peu de temps finalement, nous qui voulions y aller pas à pas, nous avancions plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais nous partagions ce qui nous était le plus intime, ce qui nous touchait, chose que je faisais rarement, même avec ma propre famille. Sa main ne quittait plus la mienne, je la serrais légèrement avant de la mener à mes lèvres et de déposer un baiser sur son poignet.

Nous passions une excellente soirée, notre dessert était un pure délice, je cru même entendre un léger gémissement provenir de Bella lorsque sa mousse au chocolat toucha ses papilles. Mais comme très souvent, si ce n'est tout le temps, nos moments à deux étaient bien vite interrompus. En une seconde, je vis Bella se raidir, elle se retourna vers la salle tout en faisant attention de rester cacher derrière un poteau. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait mais je sentais que notre dîner touchait malheureusement à sa fin.

« Merde, merde et merde ! » l'entendis-je jurer

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Bella se rassit en face de moi, l'air déçu

« Justine et Denis, son fiancé. Ils sont assis à une des tables près de la fenêtre là-bas » m'indiqua-t-elle du doigt. Je vis effectivement notre collègue Justine assise à une table, en train de rire avec celui que je supposais être son fiancé. Ils étaient en train de prendre commande auprès de leur serveuse, et heureusement ils ne nous avaient pas encore repérés. Nous allions avoir du mal à sortir de ce restaurant sans nous faire remarquer.

« Il a fallu qu'ils se fassent un diner aux chandelles ce soir, ce n'est pas possible, je suis maudite ! » l'entendis-je marmonner. Moi j'étais resté silencieux, essayant de trouver un moyen de ne pas se faire repérer.

« Si nous sortons séparément il y a une chance pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien » Ouais une chance sur 10 millions me répondis-je aussitôt. Il m'arrivait parfois d'être sarcastique avec moi-même.

« Justine se doutera de quelque chose si elle nous voit sortir seul du même restaurant à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Il faudrait faire diversion, peut-être quand la serveuse leur servira à manger ? Ou l'un de nous pourrait passer par la sortie de secours sinon. » Sur le coup je cru qu'elle plaisantait, j'étais à deux doigts d'éclater de rire mais je me retins de justesse lorsque je tombais sur son visage sérieux.

« Euh, c'est un peu exagéré, non ? Si elle est au courant tu penses qu'elle pourra garder ça pour elle ? » Après tout si deux personnes dans tout Forks était au courant ça ne serait pas la fin du monde.

« Oui, bien sûr, si je leur demande, Justine et Denis seront garder le secret, même Angela n'en sera rien, mais ça m'embête. Elle va vouloir que je lui raconte tout, et elle ne va surtout pas arrêter de se mêler de nos affaires. Je l'adore, c'est une de mes meilleures amies mais parfois elle l'est un peu trop pour mon bien. »

« On dirait ma sœur » plaisantais-je afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et j'étais fier de moi lorsque je la vis me sourire. Je repris néanmoins plus sérieusement « ok, alors on attend que la serveuse leur sert leur entrée, et tu y vas ! S'ils me voient moi ce n'est pas très grave, ton amie ne viendra pas chercher avec qui je suis venue, et ne pensera même pas à m'interroger. »

« Tu m'étonne ! Il ne faut pas déranger le Dr Cullen en dehors du travail, c'est un lèse-majesté » Sous l'étonnement, je rebaissais mon bras qui devait faire signe à la serveuse de venir à notre table afin que je demande l'addition.

« C'est vraiment l'image que je donne ? » Il est vrai que je mettais un point d'honneur à mettre de la distance entre mes collègues et moi, mais de là à avoir cette image arrogante, irrespectueuse ou encore leur faire peur, ce n'était pas le but recherché.

« Bah disons que tu donnes l'impression qu'il ne vaut mieux pas t'embêter, et en plus tu es le fils du patron donc c'est sûr que Justine ne fera rien à ton encontre si jamais elle te remarque. Elle fera même comme si rien n'était. » Et Bella avait-elle eu la même image de moi avant d'accepter qu'on se voit en dehors du travail ?

« Ce n'était pourtant pas ton cas. J'avais vraiment pas l'impression que je t'intimidais » C'était peu de le dire. Je me souvenais encore de ce petit air qu'elle avait eu quand je refusais qu'on m'appelle Edward, mais Dr Cullen. Cette expression qui disait « je prends note », ne faisant aucune remarque, comme si c'était naturel de ma part de demander une chose pareille alors que je devais avouer que j'avais été à la limite de la condescendance et de l'image d'arrogance pure.

« Parce que ce n'était pas le cas, Mr le Dr Cullen. Je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était un moyen pour toi de te protéger, et je respectais ça. Et puis tes parents sont si gentils que j'avais du mal à imaginer que leur fils soit si infecte » Je remerciais intérieurement mes parents d'avoir une image si parfaite qu'elle avait empêché Bella de croire que j'étais un vrai abruti.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à Bella, alors je reportais mon attention sur la serveuse, lui faisant signe de venir à notre table et lui demandant l'addition. Une fois celle-ci payée (sans pourboire) nous attendions avec Bella le meilleur moment pour lui permettre de s'échapper en toute discrétion. Jamais je n'avais passé un rendez-vous aussi fou . Après une Bella Swan qui se cachait sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture une partie du chemin, voici une Bella qui tentait une sortie digne d'un mauvais film d'espionnage. Moi, j'aurais voulu l'aider à mettre son manteau, si possible glisser ma main dans la sienne en quittant le restaurant. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'une de nos collègues passe la soirée au même endroit que nous, la poisse ! Je me doutais que garder notre relation secrète avec Bella serait difficile, devant nous cacher, mentir, mais là on aurait dit qu'on menait littéralement une double vie, ou pire, qu'on commettait un adultère.

Finalement la table de Justine Carpenter et de son fiancé fut servi, permettant ainsi à Bella de se faufiler dehors sans être vu, mais non sans m'avoir murmuré un « à très vite » avant de partir. Ce qui me fit automatiquement sourire, et là je compris que j'étais mordu malgré toute les défenses que j'avais pu précédemment mettre en place. J'attendais 5 minutes avant de sortir à mon tour, n'accordant pas un seul regard à la table des empêcheurs de tourner en rond. D'abord parce qu'ils avaient gâché ma soirée avec Bella mais aussi parce que le Dr Edward Cullen ne mélangeait pas le privée et le professionnel. Enfin sauf pour une belle brune aux yeux chocolat, elle était l'exception à ma règle, la seule et l'unique.

Je retrouvais ma dulcinée appuyée contre le capot de ma Volvo, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé, m'attendant patiemment. Elle ne semblait pas ressentir le froid de cette nuit d'hiver. Elle détacha son regard des étoiles seulement lorsqu'elle m'entendit l'approcher.

« Ça a marché ? » me demanda-t-elle aussitôt, brisant ainsi le silence apaisant de ce moment.

« Ils n'ont absolument rien remarqué. Je crois qu'ils étaient trop occupé à regarder l'autre » Et je les enviais pour cela. Depuis 8 mois je détestais les couples, les traitants d'idiots, alors qu'en réalité je les haïssais de me renvoyer à ce que je n'avais plus. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, je voulais à nouveau faire partie de ce groupe d'idiot.

« Je suis un peu déçu que la soirée se termine ainsi » l'entendis-je murmurer si bas que je cru imaginer ses mots. Elle avait baissé les yeux comme si elle avait honte de m'avouer une telle chose. Je m'approchais alors un peu plus d'elle, allant contre la distance convenable pour un gentleman. Je passais un de mes doigts sous son menton, le caressant avant de l'inciter à le lever et ainsi à me regarder. J'étais désormais collé à elle, je pouvais sentir son odeur de fraise et de freesia, je pouvais plonger dans cet océan de chocolat que représentait ses yeux et je pouvais m'y noyer sans remord.

« Je suis déçu moi aussi, j'aurais voulu que nous quittions le restaurant d'une autre manière » murmurais-je à mon tour, replaçant en même temps une des mèches de Bella derrière son oreille. Pour autant mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens, si ce n'est pour faire un léger aller-retour à ses lèvres que je rêvais d'embrasser. Seulement, n'allant pas contre les vieilles habitudes, une voiture klaxonna au loin, brisant ainsi la bulle que nous avions formé autour de nous, et réduisant à néant l'instant magique. Je réussi à me reprendre rapidement, je fis un pas en arrière, reprenant un distance convenable, et je lui dis « La soirée n'est pas pour autant terminé Bella ». Je pouvais voir alors ses yeux pétiller, et je su que j'avais bien fait de lui faire une surprise malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur le sujet.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour après ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est une surprise, je déteste ça ! » J'adorais quand elle montrait le mauvais côté de son caractère

« Très bien. J'avais prévu de t'emmener dans un endroit calme, et où on ne nous interrompra pas afin de profiter du merveilleux ciel étoilé que nous offre l'avantage de vivre à l'écart d'une grande ville. » Je ne voulais pas trop en révéler, je voulais comme même que cela reste une surprise, je voulais voir sa réaction lorsque nous arriverions à destination. Malgré le peu d'indice que je lui donnais, Bella s'en satisfaisait, elle ne posa pas plus de question et s'en retourna pour s'installer sur le siège passager de la voiture.

POV BELLA

J'observais Edward Cullen refermait la porte qu'il m'avait tenue, lorsque j'ai voulu m'installer en voiture. Il faisait désormais le tour du véhicule et s'installa au volant. Il n'avait pas voulu me donner trop de détail sur l'endroit où il m'emmenait. Je savais qu'il voulait que ce soit une surprise, même si je lui avais dit que je détestais ça. Tout ce que je savais c'était que nous allions admirer la voute étoilée ce soir, et je devais admettre que c'était une excellente surprise. J'adorais regarder les étoiles, c'était un spectacle merveilleux et toujours différent.

Un silence confortable et reposant s'installa dans l'habitacle, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, on profitait juste de la présence de l'autre. En tous cas pour moi. Je repensais à cette soirée, elle n'avait pas été des plus ordinaires, il fallait l'admettre mais j'en aimais chaque instant. Du moment où j'étais monté dans sa voiture pour le voir plus sexy que jamais, les cheveux en bataille, sa veste en cuir, son jean qui le moulait à la perfection en passant par notre route jusqu'au restaurant où j' avais passé la moitié du temps sur la banquette arrière, me cachant des gens de la ville, et qu'une fois passé les limites de Forks j'avais entamé des acrobaties pour être plus proche de lui sur le siège avant. J'étais même sûr qu'il avait maté mes fesses à ce moment-là, mais lorsque je m'étais retourné pour vérifier, il se concentrait plus que nécessaire sur la route, serrant son volant.

Je souriais à ce souvenir. Et notre diner au restaurant avait été tendu au début mais nous avions vite repris nos marques, discutant de tout, de rien, de moi, de lui, parfois ne parlant même pas mais nous tenant la main, tout en sondant le regard de l'autre. Puis Justine était arrivée et avait gâchée notre fin de soirée, enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru, car comme le disait Edward elle n'était pas terminée et j'en été heureuse.

Mais l'un des meilleurs moments fut lorsque nous avions failli nous embrasser. Je lui avais avoué être déçu que notre soirée se finisse si précipitamment. J'ignorais si je faisais bien de le lui avouer, la plupart des femmes m'auraient dits de jouer la carte de l'indifférente, mais je ne pouvais pas utiliser cette carte avec Edward Cullen, car je n'étais jamais indifférente avec lui à mes côtés. Mon cœur battait plus fort lorsque j'entendais sa voix, lorsque je sentais sa présence non loin de moi, ou que je sentais son odeur. Je tentais de faire comme si je me fichais de tout cela, qu'il ne me faisait aucun effet, et c'était facile au début, il était le Dr Edward Cullen, rien d'autre, mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas sur de tenir cette mascarade bien longtemps. J'espérais au plus profond de moi, qu'il retenterait de m'embrasser. Ou bien serait-ce moi qui ne pourrait me retenir ?

« 1 penny pour tes pensées » entendis-je Edward me souffler. Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude, lui aussi sentait-il la température de la voiture augmenter ?

« Je trouve que c'est peu cher payé pour connaître les pensées d'une jeune femme, Mr Cullen » J'aimais le taquiner, parce qu'à chaque fois son sourire en coin que j'adorais apparaissait, comme maintenant. J'aurais pu tuer pour ce sourire ! Je lui répondis néanmoins rapidement, avant que nous partions dans un autre délire « Je repensais à notre soirée »

« Oh ! Et verdict ? » Je voyais son sourire quitter son visage, Edward devint plus sérieux, comme s'il craignait ma réponse.

« Bien que peu ordinaire, je l'ai trouvé génial. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment avec toi Edward » Je ne quittais pas cet adonis des yeux, ses expressions sont si faciles à lire par moment alors qu'à d'autres c'était un vrai coffre-fort. Ses changements d'humeurs et d'attitudes m'avaient souvent donnés le tournis mais maintenant il me montrait de plus en plus le vrai Edward.

« Moi aussi. » Tout se passa au ralenti, je voyais sa main droite quitter le volant, et voltiger dans l'air jusqu'à ma main gauche posée sur ma cuisse. Edward entremêla nos doigts, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, non pas parce que j'étais gêné mais parce que je pouvais sentir sa peau si douce et chaude contre la mienne, éveillant en moi de drôle de sensation. Le silence revint dans l'habitacle, aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche et c'était inutile, nous avions juste besoin de profiter du moment.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au bout de 15 minutes de route, Edward se garait au bord de la falaise du loup, connu pour sa forme en tête de loup. La vue sur l'océan y était magnifique et nous pouvions observer les lumières de la jetée de port Angeles non loin de là. L'endroit était magique et souvent les amoureux s'y arrêtaient pour passer un moment romantique ,ou plus coquin mais je doutais que les intentions d'Edward Cullen soit de cet ordre-là.

« Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? » Lui demandais-je. J'étais étonné qu'il le connaisse, après tout il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, et au vu de son histoire personnelle je doutais qu'il se soit amusé à fréquenter les endroits pour amoureux aux alentours de Forks.

« J'ai mes sources » me répondit-il vaguement, je levais un sourcil du genre _toi ? Tes sources à Forks alors que tu joues les asociales ?_ « Bon d'accord, j'ai appelé l'office de tourisme, et j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les forums. Je voulais trouver un endroit romantique qui nous plairait à tous les deux mais je ne pouvais décemment pas demander à mes parents »

« Tu as bien choisi, je trouve cet endroit magique, entre les étoiles, l'océan et les lumières de la jetée. » lui révélais-je

« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir écouté les conseils d'inconnus, c'est vraiment magnifique » Nous restions quelques minutes ou peut-être une demi-heure à contempler la vue, seul le bruit des vagues parvenaient à nos oreilles. La main d'Edward entrelacée à la mienne, je sentais sa chaleur contre ma peau, j'étais si bien à ce moment-là. Puis je sentis l'apollon à mes côtés bouger, il tourna sa tête vers moi alors que j'en faisais autant, nous nous fixions toujours sans rien dire. Je voyais qu'Edward voulait me parler mais c'était comme s'il hésitait et qu'il tentait de compter les pour et les contre.

« Tu peux me parler Edward, tu le sais » j'espérais que ça lui donnerait l'impulsion dont il manquait, et j'avais eu raison car aussitôt son regard changea, il avait retrouvé de l'assurance, il avait pris sa décision.

« En réalité, je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux » Alors là j'étais perplexe, pourquoi voulait-il que je ferme les yeux ? Et pourquoi autant hésiter pour me demander cela ? Ma surprise avait dû s'afficher sur mon visage car il reprit « Fais-moi confiance, Bella, fermes les yeux, j'aimerais que tu puisses voir la même chose que moi, s'il te plaît » Sa voix était si douce à ce moment-là que je ne résistais pas et fermais les yeux, lui accordant ainsi ma confiance, ce qui à l'intérieur de moi me fit paniquer au plus haut point. La dernière personne à me demander une telle faveur était Jacob et il en avait profité pour me briser non seulement le cœur, mais la confiance aussi que j'avais en les hommes.

« Vois-tu j'ai adoré passer cette soirée avec toi Bella, tu es si pleine de vie, surprenante, belle et intelligente » Je sentais mes joues rougir à vue d'œil sous les compliments d'Edward « Que j'aurais voulu qu'elle se termine autrement. » Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de me raconter ? Comment voulait-il que la soirée se termine ? Pas de un lit comme même, on s'était mis d'accord pour avancer doucement ? J'allais ouvrir les yeux pour demander des explications lorsqu'il me demanda de garder les yeux fermés, ce que je fis sans même comprendre pourquoi je lui obéissais.

« Dans mon idéal Bella, je t'aurais ramené jusque devant ton appartement, toi sur le siège passager je précise. Je t'aurais ouvert la portière pour t'aider à sortir de la voiture, je t'aurais accompagné jusqu'à la porte de ton immeuble attendant que tu composes le code, puis je t'aurais suivis à l'intérieur, et on aurait monté les marches une à une. Aucun mot n'aurait été prononcé, n'ayant pas besoin de cela. Je t'aurais observé à la dérobé pour voir à quel point tu es une femme magnifique et arrivé à ton étage, à la porte de ton appartement je t'aurais dit : « J'ai passé une excellente soirée Bella ». Je commençais sérieusement à avoir chaud moi dans cette voiture. Je voyais la scène dont il me parlait, je la vivais comme si elle avait été réelle, j'y étais si bien que je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Et je t'aurais répondu : « moi aussi Edward. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce moment ». Ensuite j'aurais sorti mes clés de mon sac et j'aurais surement jouer avec un court moment avec, avant de me décider d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement » et surtout parce que j'aurais attendu qu'il m'embrasse.

« Juste avant que tu prennes cette décision, j'aurais replacé une de tes mèches de cheveux derrière ton oreille avant de te caresser la joue » Je sentis à ce moment-là, la main d'Edward entrelacée à la mienne s'en détacher et sa chaleur vint alors effleurer ma joue. Ni tenant plus j'ouvris doucement les yeux, me plongeant instantanément dans l'intense regard d'Edward. A ce moment-là je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni où, je savais seulement qu'il n'y avait que Edward et moi.

« Puis centimètre par centimètre je me serais approché de toi » Le souffle d'Edward caressait désormais mon visage. Ses yeux me quittèrent pour ne fixer que mes lèvres, et automatiquement j'en fis de même. Ses lèvres semblaient si douce, que les embrasser étaient devenu une obsession.

Mes pensées m'abandonnèrent totalement lorsque je sentis finalement ses lèvres presser les miennes, c'était si doux, et tendre. Nos lèvres se touchaient avec précaution, dansant lentement l'une contre l'autre, mais peu à peu leur valse devint plus rapide. La langue d'Edward vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure me demandant ainsi l'autorisation d'aller à la rencontre de la mienne. Chose que je lui autorisais sans même y penser, tout n'était que sensation. Sa langue bataillant avec la mienne, ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains sur mon dos et ma nuque qui me pressaient toujours un peu plus contre lui, qui approfondissaient ce baiser. Mes mains à moi fourrageaient ses cheveux, elles se glissèrent dans sa chevelure, parfois le caressant, parfois lui tirant les cheveux. Ce baiser était un orgasme à lui tout seul, les sensations qui parcouraient mon corps étaient uniques, de celle qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans une vie. J'aurais voulu ne jamais m'arrêter mais malheureusement mon souffle se faisait plus court, l'air plus rare et involontairement nous nous décollions l'un de l'autre. Edward vint coller son front au mien, une main sur une de mes cuisses et l'autre sur une de mes joues. Moi, je m'étais résolu à relâcher ses cheveux, plaçant mes mains derrière sa nuque. Nous reprenions difficilement notre souffle, nos regards plongés dans celui de l'autre.

« Waouh ! Je…je… c'était…incroyable »

« Je…je n'ai jamais été embrassé comme ça, c'était… waouh ! »

« J'ai bien envi de retenter l'expérience » Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus pour que je me jette sur ses lèvres, l'embrasser deviendrait vite une drogue pour moi.

Je ne sus combien de temps nous étions restés dans cette voiture à nous embrasser, ni même comment nous avion réussi à nous détacher pour décider qu'il était temps de retourner à Forks, signant ainsi la fin de notre premier rendez-vous.

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de mon nouveau chapitre ? **

**Le premier rendez-vous de nos amoureux, peu habituel hein ? Et oui je dois avouer que je suis vache avec eux, à toujours les interrompre ou à gâcher leur soirée, mais je me rattrape avec l'après resto comme même. **

**Le prochain chapitre surfera sur la même vague, sur les prochains rendez-vous de Bella et Edward, je me pose encore la question de où ils se passeront. Ils vont encore plus se rapprocher et devenir un vrai petit couple. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews j'adore ça, et puis si vous avez des idées à partager je suis curieuse de les connaître !**

**A bientôt, j'espère ! **


	16. Chapter 16 Je te fais confiance

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Avant tout merci beaucoup à ceux qui mettent mon histoire parmi leurs Followers ou leurs histoires favorites, ça me touche beaucoup. **

**Un autre grand merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça fait plaisir : Grazie, LFM'Ines, mlca66, larosurleau, leia26, kyssou, Sochic88, Ciale et love 87. **

**Je suis contente que le premier rendez-vous entre Bella et Edward vous ait plus, j'avoue qu'il s'est fait attendre mais au vu de vos commentaires ça valait le coup. Donc pour continuer à vous faire plaisir, voici le second rendez-vous entre nos amoureux, j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**J'ai d'ailleurs une petite surprise pour ce 16eme chapitre, un petit POV Edward, suivi d'un POV Bella, ça change un peu.**

**Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, il y en a toujours qui passe à travers.**

Chapitre 16- Je te fais confiance mais j'ai peur

POV Edward

Le lendemain, je me réveillais le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis des années, j'étais si léger aujourd'hui sur le petit nuage où m'avait emmené Bella. Je repassais notre soirée dans ma tête, mettant sur _repeat_ le moment où j'avais pu goûter à ses lèvres. Je savais déjà qu'elle hanterait mes pensées toutes la journée, ce n'était pas possible autrement. J'avais envie de la revoir, de l'embrasser à nouveau, de l'entendre rire.

Mon réveil m'indiquait 9h57. Bella était-elle réveillée ? Et si oui, était-ce désespéré de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle me manquait, que je voulais la revoir tout de suite ? Je savais bien que oui mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de prendre mon portable et lui envoyer un message.

**Bonjour, ma belle ! J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée hier soir, vraiment. Que dirais-tu de déjeuner ensemble aujourd'hui ? Tendrement. E-** Ouais, j'étais pathétique mais je m'en fichais si ça me permettait de la voir aujourd'hui.

Pour me changer les idées et ne pas passer mon temps à attendre un message de Bella comme un de ces gros débiles d'adolescents, je descendis rejoindre ma mère que j'entendais s'afférer dans la cuisine. Je n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre, car au milieu des escaliers je sentis mon portable vibrer. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola sur le coup avant de reprendre le contrôle. Je n'étais pas un de ses ados boutonneux non plus !

**Bonjour bel espion ! J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé la soirée, ****vraiment**** ) Pour le déjeuner je ne peux pas, je le passe avec mon père mais après je suis libre. On peut aller voir un film ? Tendrement. B- **Figé dans les marches, je souriais comme un idiot.

**Ok pour un film. Rdv à 13h30, même endroit. E- **J'allais la revoir. « Tendrement » m'avait-elle répondu, et je souriais comme un abruti, y avait pas à dire j'étais un boutonneux.

« Oh, Edward ! Tu viens de te lever ? » Je venais de remarquer que j'étais descendu avec mon bas de pyjama et mon tee-shirt d'Harvard que je mettais pour dormir. Pas habillé donc, pas raser, ni même laver ou coiffé, c'est ainsi que j'étais descendu rejoindre ma mère. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mon adolescence, d'habitude je me préparais pour la journée avant de me montrer à qui que ce soit. Je voyais au regard que me lançait ma mère qu'elle se posait des questions sur mon changement d'attitude. Seulement, j'y pouvais rien, aujourd'hui je prenais la vie avec légèreté, sans me prendre la tête, sans me préoccupé de quoi que ce soit, c'était agréable.

« Euh…ouais ! » Ah oui, je manquais aussi cruellement de vocabulaire depuis ce matin.

« Ça va ? Tu es rentré tard hier, non ? » Ma mère avait l'art de poser des questions qui sous-entendaient encore plus de question. Là, par exemple, elle se demandait pourquoi j'étais rentré tard alors que je devais seulement voir un film.

« Ouais, je suis allé manger un morceau et boire un verre au bar à côté le ciné, après le film. C'était sympa, j'ai rencontré quelques personnes. Tu vois je suis tes conseils. » Ce qui était archi faux, bien évidemment, une seule personne m'intéressait à l'heure actuelle.

« Je ne pensais pas à des rencontres faites dans un bar, Edward ! » me disait-elle sur un ton de reproche. « Tu n'as pas conduit saoul au moins ? » Je souriais à sa question. Mère un jour, mère toujours n'est-ce pas ?

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai attendu un peu avant de reprendre la route. C'est pour cela que je suis rentré si tard » Cette excuse me semblait bien plus valable que les âneries que j'avais sorti en seulement quelques minutes de discussion avec ma mère.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu es étrange depuis quelques jours » Oups, grillé ! Je manquais réellement de discrétion. Bella et moi allions être découvert avant même d'avoir une vraie relation. Non pas que ce qui s'était passé hier soir n'était rien, mais j'ignorais encore où nous allions tous les deux. On s'était embrassé, c'était un fait, mais est-ce que je pouvais dire que nous étions un couple ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire ou même la revendiquer comme ma « petite-amie ». Je dû rester dans mes pensées un peu trop longtemps au vu du regard inquiet que ma mère me lançait.

« Oui, ça va maman ! Je t'assure » Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, restant debout devant moi, appuyer sur le comptoir à me fixer. C'était sa version à elle d'un interrogatoire en règle, et elle était forte à ce jeu. « C'était vrai » insistais-je, peut-être un peu trop.

« Je me doute que cette période ne doit pas être facile pour toi » me disait-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Je ne comprenais pas par contre pourquoi cette période devait être dure pour moi. Elle dû le lire sur mon visage car elle rajouta : « Noël…C'est ton premier sans…._elle_ » Ma mère avait craché ce dernier mot avec dégoût, comme si utiliser ce terme pour la désigner était la chose la plus horrible à dire. Elle ne prononçait même plus son prénom. Non pas que ça me dérange, entendre ce prénom ou même le prononcer n'était pas facile à supporter pour moi. Trop de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, étaient rattachés au simple mot _Tanya, _seulement éviter de le prononcer ne m'aiderait pas à passer outre la souffrance…autant appeler un chat, un chat.

« Eh bien, non c'est vrai ! Mais je n'y pense pas trop à vrai dire. Après tout, je vais passer les fêtes avec ma famille. » lui répondis-je avec le plus grand sourire et le plus sincère que je pouvais lui faire. Ce qui la fit abandonner son interrogatoire pour le moment pour mon plus grand soulagement.

La fin de matinée se passa tranquillement. Après mettre finalement préparé, je déjeunais avec ma mère, puis elle partit à un de ses rendez-vous pour la décoration d'une maison. Je pouvais ainsi rejoindre ma belle sans avoir besoin de trouver une nouvelle excuse.

POV BELLA

Je souriais comme une imbécile pendant tout le repas que je partageais avec mon père. Lorsqu'il me demanda pourquoi, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de lui dire que je mettais simplement levé de très bonne humeur ce matin. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que la veille au soir j'avais eu mon premier rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen, que ça avait été une soirée très agréable et qu'on avait même fini par s'embrasser pendant près 1h dans sa voiture comme des ados.

« Je suis content que ça aille pour toi, Bella » Je voyais dans ses yeux que cette phrase avait un sens caché. Savait-il que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie ? En même temps ça n'était pas très difficile de le deviner avec ma manie de sourire tout le temps, et ma bonne humeur qui dénoté de mon attitude dépressive et renfermée de ses deux dernières années. « Bon je te laisse, on m'attend au poste » Charlie paya notre déjeuner, il refusait catégoriquement de me laisser payer, m'embrassa le front avant de m'abandonner à mes propres réflexions.

Je parti quelques minutes plus tard, rejoignant mon appartement afin de me préparer pour mon second rendez-vous avec Edward en 2 jours. J'enlevais le Sweat des _Mariners_ que j'avais mis pour déjeuner avec mon père afin de le changer pour un pull fin et long d'une couleur dorée, bien que peu approprié pour un hiver à Forks, c'était un pull qui me mettait en valeur, enfin surtout le décolleté. Je n'étais pas du genre à aimer les chichis quand je m'habillais, comme la plupart des filles. Je ne mettais pas une heure pour savoir quoi mettre, ni ne me prenait la tête pour harmoniser les couleurs jusqu'à mon vernis ou mon sac à main. Seulement je voulais faire un effort supplémentaire pour Edward. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais je voulais qu'il me trouve belle. Je détachais mes cheveux car j'avais remarqué qu'Edward appréciait quand ils étaient lâches, un coup de mascara, du fard à paupière très léger, et des bottes noirs. J'étais prête pour mon rendez-vous. 5 minutes plus tard, je recevais un message d'Edward me prévenant qu'il était arrivé à notre point de rendez-vous habituel. Il s'agissait d'une rue très peu fréquenté, car sa seule utilité était de conduire les vivant se recueillir sur la tombe des défunt, rien de bien glamour comme lieu de rencontre pour deux personnes qui se fréquentaient. D'ailleurs pouvions-nous dire qu'Edward et moi nous fréquentions ? Qu'étions-nous au juste ? Trop tôt pour être un couple ou même l'appeler mon petit-ami, ce n'était encore que le début entre nous, mais le début de quoi ?

L'air était glacial à l'extérieur, le ciel assombris par des nuages qui faisaient tomber une légère pluie sur les habitants de Forks. _Foutu temps Forksien !_ Jurais-je intérieurement, tout en mettant ma capuche. Au moins comme ça, personne ne serait qui le jeune Dr Cullen fréquentait. Je me faufilais rapidement dans l'habitacle de la Volvo d'Edward.

« Salut » C'était peut-être une idée de ma part, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me susurrait ce mot. Je ne ressentais plus le froid qui avait rougi mes joues, ni même l'humidité sur mes vêtements, j'avais chaud désormais, très chaud.

« Salut » réussis-je à lui répondre, ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Je sentis la main d'Edward sur ma joue, puis son souffle sur mon visage. Il voulait m'embrasser, et je le voulais aussi, il marqua cependant un arrêt plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien pour être sûr que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Puis je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais : paradis. « J'aime ce genre d'accueil » articulais-je après notre baiser.

« Moi aussi » me répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis sans un mot de plus, Edward démarra la voiture et l'engagea sur la route de Port Angeles. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Edward porter régulièrement un regard sur moi, sourire, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. J'attendais qu'il me dise ce qu'il y avait, parce que j'avais l'impression que je ratais quelque chose de drôle me concernant là.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui te fait rire dans ton coin, Edward ?» La patience n'était pas une de mes qualités, surtout pas quand je sentais qu'on se moquait de moi. Sur le coup Edward fut surpris, je ne sais si c'est parce qu'il s'était cru discret et qu'il avait compris que j'avais su lire en lui, ou par le ton impératif que j'avais employé.

« Je me disais juste que les gens de la ville vont finir par croire que je me ballade avec une sérial killeuse dans ma voiture » riait-il franchement cette fois-ci. Mais je ne comprenais pas de quoi il me parlait. Il précisa alors : « Ta capuche ! Le pire c'est qu'ils vont s'inquiéter pour moi et appeler ton père » Je compris alors qu'il riait du fait que j'avais gardé ma capuche sur la tête. Je m'étais dit que comme ça je ne passerais pas la moitié du trajet sur la banquette arrière et que personne ne me reconnaitrait, mais je n'avais pas pensé au côté comique de la situation. Rien que pour la forme je décidais de bouder, après tout il se moquait de moi et je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en sorte si facilement.

« Et qui te dis que je ne vais justement pas te liquider une fois sortie de cette voiture ? Mon père est shérif après tout, je sais comment faire disparaître des preuves et puis aucun père ne viendra mettre sa fille en prison, n'est-ce pas ? » Je fronçais les sourcils, je voulais qu'il me croit fâcher mais j'étais une mauvaise comédienne. Quand je lu l'espièglerie dans le regard d'Edward, et vis ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire, je su qu'il l'avait également compris.

« Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas une tueuse, Bella » J'avais envie de lui sortir qu'il ne se mouillait pas trop pour affirmer une telle chose, même un totale inconnu aurait pu le savoir avec ma manie de rougir à tout va.

« Tu es encore loin de tout savoir Cullen » souriais-je à mon tour

« Je sais. Je passerais le temps qu'il faudra pour apprendre à te connaître Bella. J'en ai vraiment envi » C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Edward pris ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, et j'adorais ça. Nous sortions de Forks, nous dirigeant vers Port Angeles, notre ville refuge. Assez grande pour avoir un cinéma mais aussi pour nous permettre d'être ensemble dans l'anonymat.

« Alors quel film tu voudrais voir ? » me demanda Edward, après tout c'était moi qui avait proposé l'option cinéma pour notre second rendez-vous.

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. » Rapidement je saisi mon téléphone dans la poche de mon manteau afin de consulter le programme des séances du cinéma de Port Angeles. Vive la technologie ! « Tu es quel genre de cinéphile ? » Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir tout savoir sur l'autre.

« Rien de bien original je le crains. Film d'action, block Buster, super-héros, et film d'auteur. » Je souriais discrètement, même sur les films nous nous entendions.

« Des goûts de mec quoi ! » le taquinais-je

« Je plaide coupable » riait-il, pas vexé pour deux sous « Et toi alors ? Comédie romantique ? » Je fis une grimace en entendant les deux derniers mots, ce qui le fit bien rire quand il le remarqua.

« Pas vraiment, non ! Disons qu'après ma rupt…enfin depuis deux ans, j'ai évité les films d'amour à l'eau de rose. Je n'étais pas en état. Je leur ai préféré les films d'actions, et surtout d'horreur, bien que je ne dise pas non à quelques films d'auteurs sur la condition humaine. » J'avais préféré éviter le mot rupture. Hier soir nous avions décidé d'éviter de parler de nos ex pour un premier rendez-vous, et je me disais que c'était mieux de continuer sur ce principe pour les suivants, sinon ça allait tout gâcher. De plus je n'avais pas du tout envie de penser à Jacob dans de tels moments, ni même à Tanya qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'homme incroyable qu'elle perdait par ambition.

« Ça peut se comprendre, mais j'avoue que tu m'étonne de plus en plus ! J'ai étais entouré de film romantique presque toute ma vie entre ma mère et mes sœurs, et j'ai finis par détester ça bien avant que ça ne me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. » Il me faisait sa tête de petit garçon traumatisé et je trouvais ça hilarant.

Finalement nous arrivions une heure plus tard devant le petit cinéma de la ville portuaire. Il était à son image : petit, chic et empreint d'histoire. Ce cinéma avait été anciennement un bar clandestin, à l'époque de la prohibition. Il comprenait en tout et pour tout, 3 salles de trente places chacune, c'était intimiste et accueillant. Seulement 6 films étaient projetés, trois l'après-midi et trois le soir, il valait mieux se tenir au courant des horaires de projection. Après peu de délibération nous avions éliminé le film romantique de l'après-midi, puis un film d'un humour douteux, il ne nous restait plus qu'Iron man 3, ce qui nous convenait très bien à tous les deux.

Edward paya les places, alors je décidais en retour de payer le pop-corn et la boisson. Je voyais que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais je m'en fichais, je n'allais pas le laisser tout payer non plus. Il ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire.

Nous nous étions installé au fond de la salle, on était ainsi ni trop loin ni trop prêt de l'écran et nous n'avions personnes pour donner des coups de pieds dans le siège ou nous déranger. A cette heure-ci nous avions aussi la chance de croiser très peu de personnes, et encore moins celles venant de Forks. Lorsque le film commença nous n'étions qu'une dizaine de personne éparpillée dans toute la salle. Au début nous suivions le film à une distance convenable, seule nos mains à nouveau entrelacées nous liaient l'un à l'autre. ¾ d'heure plus tard, le bras d'Edward entourait mes épaules, c'était agréable mais pas assez à mon goût alors je décidais de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Nous suivions le film avec intérêt mais je pouvais sentir Edward me caresser du bout des doigts le bras, me faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête. N'y tenant plus je tournais ma tête vers lui, et il en fit de même. Le film devint alors secondaire jusqu'à la fin, je préférais 100 fois sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et ma langue caresser la sienne. Nous étions alors seuls au monde dans cette obscure salle de cinéma.

Notre bulle éclata lorsque les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent, nous éblouissant par la même occasion. Le jeune boutonneux employé pour nettoyer la salle après chaque film nous regarda du genre _Il y a des chambres pour ça_, et bien qu'il n'ait dit aucun mot je devins rouge pivoine. J'avais l'impression de redevenir une adolescente, enfin si on veut parce qu'adolescente je ne mettais jamais mise à embrasser un garçon pendant toute la durée d'un film, j'étais trop pudique pour cela à l'époque.

« J'ai bien aimé le film, c'était sympa » Je stoppais quelques secondes en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche d'Edward alors qu'il me tenait la porte de sortie du cinéma.

« Oh, oui, je veux bien le croire ! La fin était plutôt bien réussite, tu ne trouves pas ? » lui répondis-je pour le taquiner, parce qu'il fallait admettre qu'on avait vite décroché du film. Je n'aurais pu dire ce qui était arrivé à Tony Stark sur la dernière heure.

« Excellente en effet » me murmurait-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque qui me rendit soudain toute chose. Je lui fis léger sourire pour toute réponse. « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer pour le moment » Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Forks et j'étais du même avis. J'étais si bien avec lui et nos moments à deux étaient toujours si cours, je voulais profiter de sa présence auprès de moi le plus de temps possible.

« Que dirais-tu d'une ballade dans Port Angeles ? Comme ça tu ne pourras plus dire que tu ne connais pas la ville » Il me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il était d'accord, puis son bras droit entoura mes épaules, me collant ainsi plus à lui. Je glissais mon bras gauche derrière son dos pour qu'on soit encore plus prêt. Je pouvais ainsi profiter de sa chaleur, très agréable en pleine hiver et de son odeur qui m'enivrait. Nous parcourions ainsi les rues de Port Angeles, on donnait l'image d'un couple et ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire cela me plaisait beaucoup…peut-être même trop, après tout nous n'étions même pas un couple…pas encore…ou jamais si ça se trouve…bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à me prendre la tête alors que j'étais le plus confortablement du monde installé dans les bras d'un apollon, médecin et foutrement sexy !

Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever de la tête les prémices d'une grosse crise de panique sur une relation qui n'en était pas une. J'avais l'impression que tout cela allait trop vite d'un coup, alors que nous prenions notre temps, faisant un pas après l'autre ! J'avais tellement peur de m'engager à nouveau dans une relation sérieuse, où je deviendrais totalement amoureuse d'un homme et à qui je confirais mon cœur, je ne supporterais pas un second Jacob !

« Hé, Bella, tout va bien ? » Je ne mettais pas aperçu qu'Edward nous avait écarté de la masse de gens qui marchait dans la rue la plus commerçante de la ville. Il m'avait collé au mur d'un restaurant, attendant patiemment que je lui réponde.

« Euh…oui…oui, ça va Edward ! Désolé j'ai eu un moment…enfin rien, c'est idiot, désolé » Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui mettait arrivé, je me sentais tellement idiote de douter de lui dans une relation qu'on n'avait même pas encore entamé.

« Bella, tu peux me parler tu sais. Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou qui t'a déplu… » Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir, je préférais lui dire la vérité quitte à passer pour une imbécile plutôt qu'il se sente coupable

« Edward, non ! Tu n'y es pour rien…je…c'est vraiment idiot mais j'ai eu un moment de panique. Tu es le premier homme…enfin je veux dire depuis Jacob je n'ai eu que des rendez-vous sans lendemain, mais avec toi c'est différent…je me sens bien…je veux qu'on se voit…souvent… mais on est encore dans une phase où on apprend à se découvrir, à définir ce qui se passe entre nous. On est plus que des amis mais on n'est pas un… » Le mot se refusait à sortir de ma bouche, j'étais trop bête de lui parler de mes craintes maintenant au lieu d'attendre de voir comment les choses allaient évoluées.

« Un couple » murmura-t-il à ma place. J'osais finalement détacher mon regard de mes mains pour fixer Edward. Il ne semblait pas me prendre pour une folle, ni vouloir prendre la fuite, c'était déjà ça mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

« Ça n'a rien d'idiot » reprit-il « Comme tu le dit on est dans un entre-deux, on ne serait définir notre relation actuelle, ni même savoir où cela va nous conduire. D'un côté j'ai envie de plonger dans cette histoire tête la première sans me soucier des risques ou des conséquences parce que moi aussi je suis bien avec toi. On peut parler de tout, aussi bien du travail, de littérature, de cinéma, de musique ou encore de nos envies de voyager sans avoir peur d'être jugé. On peut même parler de nos ex parce qu'on se comprend. Seulement, d'un autre côté je suis mort de trouille de mettre à nouveau mon cœur à nu, car c'est ce qu'on fait quand on apprend à découvrir quelqu'un Bella. Ton moment de panique n'a rien d'idiot, je le comprends et c'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau, et ce, même si j'ai confiance en toi. » Je n'avais pas quitté Edward des yeux pendant tout son plaidoyer, je sentais qu'il était sincère. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, parce que j'avais besoin d'intégrer tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Lui et moi vivions exactement les mêmes choses, dire qu'on était sur la même longueur d'once était un euphémisme. Il me comprenait mieux que personne.

« Merci d'être là Edward, merci de me comprendre aussi bien » J'avais de nouveau ouvert les yeux et cette fois je lui souriais sincèrement. Ma main vint caresser sa joue dans un geste tendre, c'était ma manière à moi de le remercier. Il s'en saisi mais au lieu de l'écarter de lui, il renforça le contact de ma paume avec sa joue, et l'embrassa. Puis le plus lentement du monde il s'approcha de moi, j'étais toujours contre le mur, devenant prisonnière de son corps mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Tout particulièrement lorsque ses lèvres vinrent se presser contre les miennes, qu'il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure me demandant ainsi l'accès à ma bouche, ce que je lui accordais sur le champ. Chaque baiser avec Edward avait été incroyable, véhiculant tout ce qu'il ressentait. Cette fois il était doux, nous prenions notre temps pour nous goûter, faisant durée ce moment jusqu'à ce que l'air ne nous manque. Mais ce baiser était surtout sa manière de me dire qu'il tenait à moi, autant que je tenais à lui.

« Tu veux que je te ramène ? » me demandait-il. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet non seulement de ma crise de panique mais aussi de ma réponse.

« Non ! Je veux rester avec toi, je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter maintenant » lui-avouais-je en murmurant.

« Dans ce cas je t'offre un café, ça nous réchauffera » Il s'empara de ma main surement gelée et me conduisit avec un grand sourire dans un des cafés qu'on avait croisé précédemment. Sans me demander quoique ce soit, il me conduisit à une table pour deux, libre. Me fit assoir avant de me dire :

« Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe des boissons. Tu veux quoi ? » Je lui répondis vaguement un thé au citron, abasourdit pas son comportement. Il était plus directif, prenant le contrôle de la situation. Alors que d'habitude cette attitude m'exaspérait au plus haut point, cette fois-ci je trouvais cela touchant. Ce n'était pas pour prouver sa virilité comme le faisait beaucoup d'homme mais pour prendre soin de moi.

Il embrassa mon front puis parti commander nos boissons chaudes. Je devais avouer que j'aimais l'Edward que j'avais en dehors du travail. En tant que médecin, il était professionnel, un excellent médecin. Il savait rassurer les enfants et les parents d'après les infirmières des urgences. Il ne rechignait pas au travail et respectait les infirmières et les sages-femmes. Sans oublier que tout le personnelle féminin, moi compris je devais l'avouer, le trouvait canon.

Mais quand on apprenait à le connaître, réellement et pas parce que c'était un Dr sexy, riche et fils du patron, cet homme était captivant. Il était attentionné, gentlemen, à l'écoute, tendre et bon sang ce qu'il embrassait bien. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à oublier mon manque d'assurance avec les hommes mais avec lui j'avais envie de prendre le risque, qui ne me semblait pas si gros que cela. Je devais lui faire confiance.

« A quoi penses-tu si loin de la planète terre ? » Je sursautais surprise par son rapide retour, enfin rapide je ne pouvais en être sur car j'avais perdu la notion du temps dans le monde de Bella.

« A toi » Lui répondis-je directement. La sincérité de ma réponse l'avait surpris à son tour car il se stoppa un quart de seconde pour analyser ma réponse. J'en profitais pour me saisir de ma tasse de thé qu'Edward avait posé devant moi.

« A moi ? Et c'était intéressant ? » Il s'était vite remis de sa surprise. Désormais il jouait les paons, tout fier que je pense à lui. Je pouvais le voir car il avait ce sourire mi- amusé, mi- arrogant.

« Et bien je me demandais quel pouvait être les défauts d'un homme qui semble si parfait. Tu es intelligent, beau, attentionné, romantique, tendre, mais tu viens de toi-même répondre à ma question en fait » Alors qu'au début il semblait content de mes compliments et amusé de la discussion, je le vis froncer les sourcils signe de sa réflexion. Quel défaut avais-je bien pu déceler chez lui à l'instant ?

« Tu es un homme fier. Certains pourraient dire arrogant mais je ne pense pas que tu sois comme cela. Tu sais que tu plais…que tu me plais. Et le fait que je puisse penser à toi fait de VOUS un homme beaucoup trop fier Mr Cullen » J'avais eu pitié de lui voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas la réponse.

« Vous avez surement raison Mlle Swan mais comment ne pas être fier de plaire à une magnifique femme, brillante, indépendante, tendre et qui aime les films d'horreurs ? » Je sentais le rouge envahir l'ensemble de mon corps sous les compliments de cet homme. Sa main se saisit délicatement de la mienne.

« Je suis sincère, Bella » Il pressa un peu plus ma main dans un geste rassurant. Voulant que je comprenne à quel point ses intentions étaient sincères envers moi.

« Je sais, Edward, je sais ! » Comment pouvais-je douter devant l'intensité de ses yeux. « Je le suis aussi » Edward avait tout autant de doute et de mal à faire confiance que moi. Je voulais le rassurer à mon tour.

J'avalais une gorgée de mon thé avant de décider de changer de sujet et d'alléger l'atmosphère : « J'ai vu que tu travailles le soir du réveillon. J'aurais cru que ta mère aurait soudoyé ton père pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

« C'est le cas en fait, mais je lui rappelé que ce n'était pas juste envers mes collègues qui ont plus d'années d'expériences dans l'hôpital et avec des enfants. Après tout ce n'est que le réveillon et je serais avec elle et le reste de la famille pour le jour de noël alors elle a laissé tomber. Et puis je pense que je serais comme même en bonne compagnie, pas toi ? » Je lui souris pour lui confirmer que j'étais d'accord, nous passerons tous les deux le 24 Décembre au soir au même endroit et pourquoi pas une partie ensemble si la nuit était calme.

« Quand est-ce que ta famille arrive ? » Je savais pertinemment que nos rendez-vous réguliers avaient un temps limité en période de fête.

« Le 23 dans l'après-midi. Je suis désolé, Bella, mais on ne pourra pas se voir en dehors du travail avec ma famille au complet dans les parages. Ils ne repartiront qu'après le jour de l'an le 4 janvier » Il me fit un sourire désolé, et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était déçu. Je l'étais aussi, se voir seulement à l'hôpital nous empêcherait de réellement profiter de la présence de l'autre et de parler ouvertement. Là-bas nous serions Dr Cullen et Mlle Swan.

« Je comprends Edward. Ta famille n'est pas souvent au complet, profite plutôt de leur présence. Il faudra juste que l'on soit patient toi et moi, et attendre la fin des fêtes » Nous étions le 21 Décembre aujourd'hui, ce qui voulait dire que le lendemain à 21h nous aurions repris le travail pour 3 jours, et que dans seulement 2 jours la famille d'Edward serait à Forks. Je ne pourrais profiter de mes rendez-vous avec le fils Cullen que dans une dizaine de jour, malheureusement ! En seulement 2 semaines, j'avais pris l'habitude de voir cet homme souvent, on parlait de tout et de rien, partageant nos mauvaises expériences relationnelles, nos goûts pour la littérature, la musique, parlant de nos passions, de nos rêves, de notre travail. Et depuis seulement deux jours, j'avais pris goût à ses lèvres, ses baisers tendres, chauds, et passionnés.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… » Il me faisait son fameux sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire. Lui aussi il appréciait nos moments et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai envie d'avoir vos avis. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit rendez-vous ? Et la petite crise de panique de Bella ? J'avais vraiment envie de montrer la difficulté qu'a Bella de refaire confiance à un homme après Jacob, et le mal que ça lui a fait. **

**Le prochain chapitre mettra un peu plus de temps à venir, partiel oblige ! La famille Cullen sera de nouveau au grand complet pour les fêtes, et Edward et Bella passeront le réveillon de noël ensemble à l'hôpital. Allez savoir comment ça va se passer !**


	17. Chapter 17 Joyeux noël

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 17, enfin ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui-là avec les partiels, mais j'ai comme même pensé à vous Pour votre patience je vous ai écrit un long chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère. **

**Nous voici en été, mais c'est noël à Forks. Le début va peut-être vous surprendre au début, ce n'est pas très ambiance de noël, mais depuis quand les réunions de famille se passe toujours bien ? **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura bien un moment Bella/Edward, que j'apprécie tout particulièrement )**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur follower ou encore dans leur auteur favoris, ça me touche beaucoup ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17- Joyeux Noël !

POV Edward

17h30, mon réveil sonna, interrompant par la même occasion mes beaux rêves. Je ne me rappelais pas de grand-chose hormis qu'il y avait Bella dans mes bras, m'embrassant, et mes mains qui parcouraient son corps. Oh oui c'était un beau rêve que j'aurais voulu continuer, mais malheureusement pour moi je devais me lever.

On était le 24 décembre, j'entendais ma famille s'agiter en bas. Ma mère et mes sœurs devaient surement préparer la centaine de plat pour le diner, et mon père et mes beaux-frères devaient être en train de parler au salon ou d'obéir à la maitresse de maison pour la décoration de la soirée.

Je savais que ma famille était déçue de mon absence au réveillon de Noël mais moi, je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'en ratais un du fait de mon métier, et puis tout le monde avait l'habitude avec mon père. Mais c'est surtout parce que je savais que j'allais voir Bella ce soir, que la nuit devait être calme et j'espérais pouvoir profiter de sa présence même si on ne pouvait pas être aussi proche que ces derniers jours. Cette fille me transportait sur un petit nuage rien qu'avec le fait de passer mon temps avec elle, de lui parler. L'embrasser me rendait euphorique…et excité je devais l'avouer.

Je prenais mon temps sous la douche, décontractant mes muscles, et profitant de l'eau chaude. Bella ne quittait pas mon esprit. J'espérais que nous pourrions rapidement nous faire un autre rendez-vous, notre troisième. Je n'étais pas adepte de la philosophie de beaucoup sur le fait que le troisième rencard était celui où les personnes finissaient dans le lit d'un des deux. Non pas que je n'avais pas envie de Bella de cette manière, bien au contraire. Depuis que mes lèvres avaient gouté les siennes, elles en voulaient bien plus. Mais en entamant cette « relation », nous avions décidé de prendre notre temps avec Bella, et je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Je me demandais où je pourrais l'emmener la prochaine fois. Un bowling ? Trop cliché ! La patinoire ? Bella me tuerait avant ! J'avais envie de quelque chose d'original, de la voir dans un décor différent de d'habitude, mais Forks ou même Port Angeles ne m'aidaient pas vraiment pour cela, le choix y était assez limité d'après ce que j'avais pu voir.

A Los Angeles, je l'aurais emmené à la jetée où une fête foraine était installée en permanence. On aurait été au musée, à la plage, je lui aurais appris à surfer, bien que ce ne soit pas forcément une bonne idée. On aurait pu faire un pique-nique sans se soucier de la saison, bah oui en hiver Forks n'était vraiment pas le lieu pour manger dehors.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque je rejoignis finalement ma famille, fraichement rasé après les réflexions de ma mère comme quoi j'étais négligé, un jean bleu marine et une chemise blanche sur le dos.

« Voilà la belle au bois dormant ! » s'exclama Emmett dès qu'il repéra ma présence. Je m'asseyais avec les hommes de la maison, et ma nièce qui était sur les genoux de son père en train de jouer avec une de ses poupées.

« 'ton » Je souriais à Gabby, qui me tendait les bras. Il y a deux mois et demi, quand elle était venue pour l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, elle ne disait que « papa », « maman », « oui », « non ». Maintenant elle avait développé son vocabulaire, l'élargissant à « tonton », enfin « 'ton » mais ça revenait au même et j'adorais qu'elle puisse m'appeler ainsi. Je devais l'avouer cette gamine me rendait gaga.

« Viens voir tonton, Gabby » Je la pris sur mes genoux, j'avais tellement peu l'occasion de la voir maintenant et elle grandissait si vite. « J'ai l'impression que papa à trop regarder les dessin animé avec toi princesse ! Sérieux Emmett, la belle au bois dormant ? » me moquais-je

« Ouais ouais c'est ça, moque-toi ! On en reparlera quand t'aura des enfants ! » Ça c'était la réplique préférée de mon beau-frère, _t'as pas d'enfant, tu ne peux pas juger_.

« Tu t'es fait tout beau, dis-moi ! Y aurait-il une belle infirmière à qui tu veux faire bonne impression ? » Me taquina mon autre traître de beau-frère.

« C'est le réveillon de Noël Jazz, il va y avoir peu de patient, et chaque service va organiser un repas de fête, alors tenue correcte fortement conseillée » lui répondis-je de la manière la plus détachée.

Comme c'était un soir de fête, tous les services avaient mis en place des repas de fête, je savais par exemple que celui du M-O-P se réunirait en salle de réunion et au lieu de parler des patients ils fêteraient ensemble le réveillon de Noël à défaut de le faire avec leur famille. Bien sûr des personnes seraient de surveillance dans le service, chacun à tour de rôle pour profiter de la petite fête. Tout le monde serait bien habillé, ordre de ces dames, et pour celles qui avaient des tenues spécifiques comme les sages-femmes, ce serait blouse blanche exceptionnellement, avec autorisation du patron Cullen. Rien qu'à l'idée de voir Bella en blouse blanche, j'en bavais d'avance.

« C'est l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec une infirmière sexy ! » Je savais que le répit des fêtes ne durerait pas longtemps. A peine 24h que ma famille était au complet, on me poussait déjà dans les bras d'une femme, Emmett le premier.

« Emmett fiche-moi la paix avec ça ! J'ai aucune envie de faire connaissance avec une des infirmières…et avec aucune autre femme » _Sauf Bella _ continuais-je intérieurement

« Je sais que Tanya n'a été qu'une horrible…tu sais quoi avec toi, Ed » Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille sur mes genoux pour faire comprendre que certains mots étaient prohibés, sinon attention à la mère Rosalie. « Mais c'est pas une raison pour punir les centaines d'autres femmes qui ne demandent qu'à te tenir compagnie, mec ! » Et voilà que venait le couplet du T_anya est une salope mais elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça _ ou encore _tu es tombé maintenant il faut vite remonter._ Ça faisait 7 mois, bientôt huit que j'entendais que ça, et encore ma famille a eu la gentillesse de me laisser un mois de deuil comme Rosalie aime à l'appeler. Je posais ma nièce sur le sol, je sentais que cette discussion allait mal tournée et je préférais qu'elle s'occupe de ses jouets.

« Ce que ce gros balourd essaye de te dire Edward, c'est que… » commença Jasper

« Je sais très bien ce qu'il essaye de me dire Jasper, ça fait des mois que vous me répéter la même chose, que vous me harcelez avec ça et ça fait tout autant de temps que je vous réponds de me foutre la paix ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que ce n'est pas comme une chute de cheval ! Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur une seconde Tanya. Elle m'a fait cocu putain, et de la pire des manières, elle m'a humilié, comment veux-tu que je refasse confiance à une femme aussi facilement ? Comment veux-tu que j'ai à nouveau confiance en moi dans une relation ? » Je savais que c'était la veille de noël, je savais également que je voyais peu ma famille, et j'ignorais si c'était parce que c'était le sermon de trop de la part de mes beaux-frères ou si c'était parce que Bella et ses douces lèvres me manquaient mais j'avais fini par craquer. J'avais le chic pour mettre l'ambiance ! Enfin peut-être qu'après cela ils me ficheront la paix, et que je pourrais tranquillement fleureter avec une certaine brune, sans me soucier de ma famille qui se mêlerait de tout.

Je n'avais plus envie de rester dans ce salon avec mon père et les maris de mes sœurs, si je m'étais écouté je serais parti bien plus tôt au travail…ou peut-être que je serais parvenu discrètement devant un certain immeuble, me garant dans une certaine rue conduisant à un cimetière, histoire de grappiller quelques minutes à la seule personne avec qui je voulais me retrouver seul. Je devenais vraiment accro, et on n'en était même pas aux préliminaires ! Au lieu de cela, je préférais rejoindre ses dames à la cuisine, espérant qu'elles ne répètent pas la scène du salon. Seulement je fus interrompu avant d'avoir mis mon plan à exécution.

« Tu n'en as jamais rien dis Edward » se justifia Jasper

« Vous croyiez que c'est facile de parler de ça ? En particuliers à des mecs qui vivent le bonheur absolu avec leur femme ? Alors que moi la seule avec qui j'ai réellement envisagé un avenir c'est littéralement foutu de moi ? »

« Edward Cullen, prononce encore des mots vulgaires devant ma fille et je te le ferais payer cher, ok ? » Je secouais la tête pour confirmer à ma chère sœur que j'avais compris le message.

Je me levais pour la rejoindre, de toute façon je ne voulais pas continuer cette conversation entre mec. J'embrassais Rosalie, c'était un geste que j'avais souvent envers mes sœurs pour leur montrer mon affection, je n'étais pas un grand adepte du _je t'aime _à tout va. Puis je préférais retourner un moment dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de me calmer, personne ne dis mot et je compris que mon petit laïus avait dû s'entendre jusque dans la cuisine.

Une fois arrivée dans ce que ma mère qualifiait de mon _antre_, je fis la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. Je savais que c'était idiot mais j'en avais besoin, il n'y avait qu'elle pour comprendre ce que je ressentais.

Une, deux, trois sonneries….

_Edward ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de profiter de ta famille ?_ Rien que le son de sa voix me fit sourire, elle était douce et chaleureuse, je me sentis beaucoup mieux d'un coup.

_Ouais en théorie !_ lui répondis-je dans un soupire sans pour autant quitter mon idiot de sourire.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour moi, elle n'avait pourtant rencontré ma famille qu'une seule fois et elle semblait déjà savoir qu'ils pouvaient tous me faire tourner en bourrique. Bon, en même temps je lui avais déjà parlé d'eux et peut-être pas tout le temps sous le meilleur jour.

_Ça va, maintenant ! Désolé de te déranger, tu dois être en train de faire le repas de noël pour toi et ton père de demain soir_ Bella m'avait expliqué que comme elle et son père de shérif faisait souvent, voir tout le temps, des gardes de nuit le 24 décembre pour permettre aux collèges d'en profiter avec leurs enfants, ils avaient décidé que le repas du réveillon de noël fusionnerait avec celui de noël, le 25 au soir. Pour cela Bella préparait le repas la veille pour que le demain ils n'aient plus qu'à le réchauffer.

_Tu ne me déranges pas, Edward. C'est ça d'être une femme, on est multitâche. _Mon sourire s'accentua devant sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

_Je ne relèverais pas l'insulte que tu viens de me faire puisque c'est le soir de noël mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre Swan !_ Riais-je.

_Alors tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Ou je dois deviner ? _Je marmonnais dans ma barbe pour sa façon d'être direct, j'avouais que j'aimais ça. Avec Bella pas de chichi, elle dit ce qu'elle pense au moment où elle le pense, pas besoin pour elle de passer par 36 chemins pour savoir ce qu'elle veut savoir. Mais par moment, on avait besoin de tout ce détour. Je l'avais appelé parce que j'avais envie d'entendre sa voix, ça me mettait toujours du baume au cœur et je savais qu'elle me comprendrait mais je n'étais plus sur de vouloir lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Je m'étais emporté pour rien, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que mes beaux-frères me prenaient la tête. Sans oublié que Bella était…enfin je ne savais pas encore ce qu'elle était pour moi, nous n'avions pas réabordé le sujet depuis son coup de panique après le ciné et je voulais y aller en douceur avec elle, mais était-ce une bonne idée de venir me plaindre à propos de ma famille et de mon ex à une fille avec qui je ne sors pas_ encore_ ?

_Edward !_ Son ton était devenu plus autoritaire, ça avait un côté assez excitant

_Disons que le sujet « casons Edward » est revenu sur la tapis…une fois de trop_ soupirais-je, pourquoi je l'embêtais avec ça moi ?

_Oh ! Avec qui ont-ils voulu te caser cette fois ?_ Je me mis à rire discrètement, mais elle devait l'entendre à travers le combiné.

_Une infirmière_ lui répondis-je, j'aurais voulu voir sa tête à ce moment

_Hum hum, une infirmière ? Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi une infirmière au juste ?_ Sa voix était montée dans les aigus, je devinais son agacement.

_Serais-tu jalouse ? _J'espérais que oui, je n'aimais pas ça d'habitude mais j'avoue que chez Bella ça avait un côté plaisant, à petite dose bien évidemment.

_Pas du tout ! Mais il n'y a pas que des infirmières dans un hôpital non plus !_ Je riais plus franchement cette fois. Oh, non ! Il n'y avait pas que des infirmières ça c'était sûr !

_Non c'est vrai, il y a les sages-femmes…une en particulier_ sortis-je avec ma voix la plus rauque que je pouvais sortir, je voulais lui faire comprendre l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

_Ah oui ? Voilà qui devrait intéresser ta famille_ _assurément_ me dit-elle

_Oh ça j'en suis sûr mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire peur_… commençais-je par lui dire lorsque je fus interrompu par de léger coup contre ma porte. _Attend quelqu'un vient de frapper à ma porte…Oui ?_

C'était ma sœur Alice qui était venu me rejoindre. Elle avait un air penaud sur le visage, comme si c'était de sa faute que je me sois réfugié dans mon antre alors que seul Emmett et son mari en était la cause.

« Alice ? » Ma sœur fit quelque pas dans ma chambre avant de s'arrêter en regardant le téléphone dans ma main.

« Je te dérange ? Je peux revenir ? » Etrange… qui était cette petit femme aux cheveux noir en épis devant moi ? Pas ma sœur en tout cas car normalement elle serait rentrée sans frapper, et m'aurais posé milles questions sur qui j'avais au téléphone.

« Euh…non » lui répondis-je avec précaution, que me préparait-elle ? De l'autre côté du téléphone j'entendais Bella me parler

_On dirait que tu as de la visite, je vais te laisser _Pourquoi fallait-il que nos moments à deux soient toujours aussi court ?

« Une minute Alice » lui répondis-je en lui faisant signe de la main d'attendre. Je savais qu'elle serait à l'écoute du moindre mot qui sortirait de ma bouche, je devais rester sur mes gardes.

_Désolé pour ça _rester vague,ne rien laisser paraitre aucune info à mon inquisitrice de sœur

_Pas de soucis Edward, je comprends. Et puis on se voit ce soir de toute façon ! Peut-être qu'on ne sera pas interrompu cette fois_ Elle me faisait quoi là ? C'était moi où il y avait un double sens à cette phrase dont un bien plus coquin qu'elle ne laissait paraitre ? Et elle devait me dire ça avec ma sœur à côté ! Je toussais pour reprendre contenance, je n'allais penser qu'à ça toute la soirée

_Euh ouais_ Waouh Cullen, quelle conversation me réprimandais-je. Je l'entendais rire de l'autre côté du téléphone, il semblerait que le fait que je sois restreint dans ma conversation et pas elle l'amusait beaucoup.

_Il va falloir que je me méfie des infirmières en plus_ cette fois c'était moi qui riait je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, Alice me regardait d'un drôle d'air d'ailleurs. Oui je sais je ne riais pas souvent depuis quelques mois

_Y a pas de soucis de ce côté sois en sur…Bon je dois vraiment te laisser ma sœur s'impatiente _lui dis-je bien malgré moi.

_Alors à ce soir Dr Cullen_ susurra-t-elle d'une façon telle que j'eu du mal à déglutir

_Ok_ ce fut la seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner parce que de 1 : d'autres choses me venaient en tête, des choses pas très catholique. Et de 2 : ma sœur était à l'affut. J'entendis Bella rire à nouveau avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Il me fallut attendre quelques secondes pour me reprendre et redonner mon attention à Alice.

« Désolé Al, un vieil ami de fac qui m'appelle toujours pour avoir des news à noël ! Enfin peu importe, tu voulais me parler ? » J'espérais que mon mensonge était assez convainquant pour le lutin maléfique qui me servait de sœur. Elle me scrutait avec attention essayant sans doute de détecter toutes traces de mensonge. Ma tentative sembla fonctionner car elle arrêta de me scanner comme si ses yeux étaient des rayons X.

« C'est de ma faute, tu sais…ce qui s'est passé avec Em' et Jazz. Je voulais qu'ils tâtent le terrain pour savoir si tu avais quelqu'un ou au moins l'intention de sortir à nouveau avec une femme. Je suis désolé » ça expliquait son attitude penaude depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma chambre. J'avais l'impression de retrouver la petite Alice de 6 ans qui devait expliquer à notre mère qu'elle avait découper des pans de rideaux pour faire une robe à sa poupée.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? » Après tout c'était MA vie, pourquoi voulait-elle autant me caser ?

« Je suis ta sœur Edward. Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. Ton bonheur surtout. Et je veux que tu sois heureux, que tu connaisses ce que j'ai avec Jazz » Je poussais un soupir avant de m'assoir sur mon lit. Non pas que j'étais déçu par l'attitude de ma sœur, ça lui ressemblait bien, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle était pleine de bonnes intentions.

Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre en tapant la place à côté de moi, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, ravie que je ne lui en veuille pas.

« Je peux comprendre tes intentions Alice, et ça me touche. Mais s'il te plaît ne t'en mêle pas, c'est une chose que je dois gérer seul. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi et les autres mais j'ai besoin que vous restiez en dehors de ma vie amoureuse. Ça va prendre du temps pour que je puisse à nouveau faire entièrement confiance à une femme dans une relation mais envers moi aussi. J'y arrive peu à peu mais ça va prendre encore un peu de temps. » J'espérais qu'elle comprenne vraiment et qu'elle fasse passer le message.

« Donc ce n'est pas le moment de te présenter mon amie Suzanne ? » J'éclatais de rire, tout ça pour un rdv arrangé. Bon sang, comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Car je savais que ma sœur reviendrait rapidement à la charge malgré ce que je lui avais dit ce soir, elle était Alice.

« En effet ce n'est pas le moment » Et ça ne le sera jamais car j'avais déjà quelqu'un en vue, mais je me passais bien de lui dire cela. « J'apprécierais d'ailleurs que tu fasses passer le message aux autres, j'en ai marre de me répéter. » Alice me fit signe qu'elle le ferait, puis nous descendions à nouveau dans le salon, pile au moment où ma mère nous informa que le repas était prêt.

Ma garde commençant à 21h, ma mère avait décidé d'avancer l'heure du repas, il était 18h lorsque nous commençâmes le repas du réveillon de noël. L'ambiance était plus détendue, plus de commentaire sur ma vie amoureuse, on parlait du travail de chacun, de Forks, de nos précédents noëls. C'était agréable.

Lorsque 20h30 sonna, je dû quitter la table. J'étais partagé entre la déception de devoir abandonner ma famille en plein repas de fête pour aller travailler, et le bonheur de retrouver Bella. Malgré la tentative de ma famille de me faire rester un peu plus longtemps, je pris le chemin de l'hôpital en ce 24 décembre. La neige avait finis de tomber et les routes étaient dégagées pour mon plus grand bonheur, je fus néanmoins très prudent. Comme on dit un accident est si vite arrivé.

Une fois garé, je me dépêchais de sortir de ma voiture, le froid se faisait vraiment ressentir cette nuit, mais la voiture qui se gara à côté de la mienne me fit stopper. Elle était là, avec ses cheveux brun détachés et son sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fit le tour du véhicule pour me rejoindre et je ne pus que l'admirer. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion, elle avait un manteau noir épais sur le dos, une grosse écharpe bleu autour du cou et des bottes à fourrures aux pieds mais elle était la plus belle. Je continuais à la regarder sans honte, et les habituelles rougeurs sur ses joues se firent plus présentes. Elle jeta un bref regard sur l'ensemble du parking avant de s'approcher. Sa poitrine se colla à mon torse, sa main droite vint crocheter ma nuque pour m'amener à me pencher, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

« Vous m'avez manqué Dr Cullen » murmura-t-elle. Je lui répondis de la seule manière dont je pouvais lui répondre, c'est-à-dire en l'embrassant. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, j'étais ensorcelé.

Le baiser fut doux et léger. J'aurais tellement voulu l'approfondir et je sentais qu'elle aussi mais nous étions sur le parking de l'hôpital, quelqu'un risquait de nous surprendre à tout moment.

« Vous aussi Mlle Swan, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point » murmurais-je à mon tour en quittant ses lèvres. Elle se recula de moi, à une distance convenable pour deux collègues.

« Je crois en avoir une excellente idée au contraire Dr Cullen » me disait-elle avec plus de légèreté dans la voix. Devais-je comprendre que je lui manquais autant qu'elle me manquait ? J'espérais que oui car ça voulait dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Puis sans un mot nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôpital, le fait que nous arrivions ensemble allait peut-être faire jaser mais en même temps on arrivait souvent à la même heure à quelques minutes près donc ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, et même si ça avait été le cas je m'en fichais, je voulais profiter de sa présence le plus possible même si c'était qu'entre collègues.

« Espérons que la nuit soit calme Dr Cullen, vous aurez l'occasion de goûter aux fameuses soirées du réveillon du service M-O-P » me dit-elle avant de me laisser seul au milieu du couloir. Je sentais que cette soirée allait être intéressante.

Comme prédis la nuit commença au ralenti, je m'étais installé dans mon bureau pour terminer quelques dossiers, avant que la soirée du réveillon ne commence, soit à 0h00. Chacun ayant réveillonné un minimum avec sa famille nous ne faisions pas un gros repas, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Quelques boissons non-alcoolisées bien sûr, des amuse-bouche et pâtisseries seraient au rendez-vous. Ce qui m'allait très bien car après les nombreux plats de ma mère pour l'occasion je n'avais vraiment pas très faim.

A 23h, j'avais déjà finis mes dossiers, et j'avais pourtant pris mon temps. Je me décidais alors à aller voir dans les services si nous avions des patients, et comment ça se passait. Aux urgences pédiatriques, nada, pas un enfant à l'horizon. En maternité, les mères présentes étaient peu nombreuses et fêtaient toutes le réveillon avec leur famille dans leur chambre. Je me rendis alors en obstétrique espérant y retrouver ma belle, et échanger quelques mots avant d'être interrompu comme à chaque fois. Par moment j'avais une envie de hurler à tous de nous foutre la paix, et de nous laisser seuls rien que Bella et moi, c'était si frustrant que nos moments à deux soient si cours et encore plus interrompus.

J'avançais tranquillement dans le service, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air pressé, et puis je n'étais plus un ado. Je repérais de suite Bella, elle était debout, derrière le bureau à remplir un dossier me semblait-il. Je ne pouvais donc pas voir comment elle était habillée, ni comment la blouse blanche pouvait mouler ses formes. J'avançais à pas de chat, essayant de repérer tout intrus qui viendrait gâcher un moment à deux, mais personnes à l'horizon pour le moment. Je savais qu'elle me voyait venir, un sourire amusé était apparu sur son visage, mais elle resta la tête penchée sur son dossier, comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous êtes seule Mlle Swan ? » Par pitié dis oui ! Priais-je intérieurement.

« En effet Dr Cullen, elles sont parties en salle de réunion finir les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée. » Elle leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien

« Voilà une information des plus intéressantes ! » Je fis le tour du bureau, j'en pouvais plus, je voulais la voir en entier dans cette blouse. Et je ne fus pas déçu du spectacle, la blouse lui allait à la perfection, et s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus des genoux…très sexy.

Mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'est que la dite blouse blanche n'était pas fermée et que je pouvais voir la petite robe noir qu'elle avait mise. Cette robe aurait fait se damner un saint, moi qui la trouvait sexy en jeans, là, Bella Swan était une tentation divine à elle toute seule. La robe lui arrivait deux centimètres au-dessus des genoux, elle collait son corps, comme une seconde peau et je pouvais y voir ses formes. Sa poitrine était mise en forme par le léger décolleté, et je pouvais laisser parcourir mon regard sur ses jambes recouvertes de seulement un collant, pour se terminer par une paire de chaussure noir, vernis avec un léger talon. Il est vrai que j'aurais bien imaginé des talons aiguilles, on ne peut plus torride, mais le fait est que ça ne semblait pas pratique pour travailler.

Bella ne dit rien au fait que je la détaillais de haut en bas, ni de ce regard prédateur que je portais sur elle et j'espérais que ça ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise. Lorsque je posais à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, ses joues avaient certes rougies, mais au vu de son propre regard je supposais que c'était dû à la température qui avait augmenté entre nous. Je n'étais pas le seul à surchauffer en voyant le corps de l'autre, même habillé.

« Tu es magnifique » lui murmurais-je

« Merci, tu es très beau, toi aussi. Un péché à toi tout seul » me dit-elle en faisant un pas dans ma direction, nos corps n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres désormais. « Je vais vraiment devoir avoir les infirmières à l'œil ce soir »

« Oublie les infirmières, il n'y a que toi qui me fait cet effet-là » Je ne savais plus trop ce que je disais, mon esprit n'était que testostérone, il était envahi par Bella, Bella et son corps.

« Ah oui ? Quel effet au juste ? Je peux savoir ? » Je pouvais même lui montrer si elle voulait ? J'aurais voulu le faire, ou le lui proposer mais nous en étions au stade du jeu du chat et de la souris. Un jeu de séduction pour s'assurer que c'était ce que nous voulions et je sentais qu'avec Bella j'allais adorer ce jeu.

« Tu me rends fous ! Encore plus quand tu es habillé aussi…sexy » j'aurais dit torride, un appel au sexe à elle toute seule mais je devais vraiment me calmer.

« C'est drôle ça, j'allais dire la même chose de toi. Tu es très très sexy, Edward, et je peux te dire que ça me rend folle moi aussi. » Respirer, oui voilà je devais respirer, parce que là je manquais littéralement d'air. Je m'étais même pas aperçu que je ne respirais plus, j'étais subjuguer par cette merveilleuse apparition.

« Bon sang, Bella, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser là » Et elle comme moi savions que c'était une très mauvaise idée, on pourrait se faire surprendre. J'essayais de me rappeler pourquoi nous avions décidé de rester discret sur notre rapprochement, ça me paraissait être l'idée la plus débile que j'ai jamais eu.

« Moi aussi » Pourtant elle se recula à nouveau, mettant une distance plus correcte entre son corps et le mien qui ne rêvait que de ce coller à elle, à sa peau si douce et à sa chaleur. Je toussais pour reprendre contenance et essayais de réajuster discrètement mon pantalon, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer Bella me faisait beaucoup d'effet.

Je la vis sourire, fier de son coup, mais je préférais ne pas relever et changer de sujet avant de ne plus pouvoir contrôler mon envie de l'embrasser.

« Tu as une patiente » remarquais-je sur l'ordinateur qui suivait le rythme cardiaque des bébés.

« Euh…oui. Une femme qui est arrivé il y a 1h après avoir perdu les eaux. Elle en est à 3 cm encore, je crois qu'elle va en avoir pour toute la nuit. Le bébé se porte bien pour le moment, il est bien positionné et il supporte bien les contractions, tout comme la mère. » Nous étions revenue à une discussion on ne peut plus professionnel, comme si 2 minutes plus tôt on n'avait pas était à 2 doigts de se sauter dessus.

« D'accord, tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution, j'ai bien peur que ce soit la seule patiente de la nuit » Mais étant seul je préférais la tutoyé, je me sentais plus proche d'elle ainsi.

« Pas de soucis, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'ennuis » me souriait-elle.

« Je vais devoir y aller, je ne voudrais pas que tout l'hôpital parle de moi et de la sage-femme la plus sexy qui existe ! J'ai une réputation à sauver…surtout auprès des infirmières » La réaction de Bella ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. D'abord offusqué par ce que je venais de dire elle s'était mise à rire, voyant que je cherchais une réaction de sa part. Elle me frappa aux côtes avec son coude d'ailleurs, et elle n'y allait pas de main morte, car bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais, elle pouvait faire mal.

J'allais répliquer lorsque des voix familières parvinrent à mes oreilles, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Bella me lança un regard du genre _C'est qui ?_ Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que les dites personnes entraient dans notre champ de vision. Heureusement pour nous Bella et moi étions à bonne distance, personne ne pouvait se douter de quoique ce soit, si ce n'est que nous étions tous deux de mauvais acteurs.

« Edward, mon chéri ! » Je grognais, ma mère ne pouvait pas m'appeler comme ça sur mon lieu de travail, et avec Bella à côté, qui s'empêchait de rire d'ailleurs.

Mes parents, ainsi que ma sœur Alice et son mari Jasper étaient devant nous, et je craignais le pire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Il ne pouvait pas me gâcher ce moment avec Bella ? Bon ok, je comptais m'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas sauter sur ses lèvres attrayantes mais je serais revenue au cours de la nuit à coup sûr. Je lui aurais envoyé des SMS comme un boutonneux. Là mes projets prenaient l'eau à vitesse grand V.

« Et bien comme on a fini de réveillonner tôt pour faire le repas avec toi, on s'est dit qu'on passerait voir comment ça se passe à l'hôpital, et souhaiter de bonne fête à tout le monde. Sans oublier que ta sœur et Jasper n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de voir l'hôpital » me répondit mon père.

Il était connu que la veille de noël était le moment idéal pour faire visiter un hôpital. Je retenais néanmoins mes sarcasmes, et me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal dans ma vie pour être interrompu dans mes moments avec Bella à chaque fois ou presque.

« Et bien bienvenue en obstétrique, où, comme vous pouvez le voir, le rose est de rigueur » plaisanta Bella, ce dont je la remerciais, elle savait détendre l'atmosphère, en tout cas de mon côté parce que je n'avais pas l'impression que ma famille se doutait de l'état dans lequel ils m'avaient mis.

« Je n'ai rien contre le rose d'habitude mais là il y en a vraiment trop ! Et puis ce n'est pas un très beau rose. Franchement papa, tu devrais faire quelque chose. Les pauvres bébés vont avoir mal aux yeux avec tout ce rose » Je souriais, Alice était la princesse de la mode et des couleurs.

« Il y a du travail ce soir ? » demandait mon chef de service de père, déformation professionnelle oblige.

« Une femme dilatée à 3 cm. Elle supporte bien les contractions et le bébé aussi pour le moment. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis » A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je me tapais mentalement la tête, j'avais répondu à la place de Bella et je m'empressais de faire un sourire d'excuse le plus discret possible.

« Ce qui est une bonne chose » ajouta Bella comme si elle devait me le rappeler et je dû retenir mon sourire avec difficulté pour ne pas me faire démasquer.

« En effet, c'est une excellente chose Mlle Swan, merci de le préciser » la taquinais-je de mon air le plus arrogant possible afin de jouer l'imposture mais j'espérais néanmoins que Bella comprendrait ma plaisanterie malgré cela.

« Edward ! » s'exclama ma mère, choqué de mon comportement envers Bella. Si elle savait la vérité, elle me ferait un autre genre de réflexion. En tout cas je n'avais plus l'âge de me faire réprimander de la sorte.

« Et si je vous accompagnais pour la fin de la visite ? » Ma manière de pousser ma famille vers la sortie n'était pas des plus discrète c'était un fait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils discutent avec Bella. Je voulais à tout prix éviter les situations gênantes et qu'on se fasse prendre, parce qu'avec ma mère et ma sœur qui avaient des pouvoirs extrasensoriels j'en étais certain, elles devineraient rapidement le poteau rose.

« Oh, Dr Cullen ! » Je me retournais vers Bella à l'instar de mon père, ce qui la fit sourire. « Je veux dire le Dr Edward Cullen » précisa-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de votre signature pour le dossier du bébé Amery d'hier ». Je tentais de rester le plus neutre possible à ce que venait de dire Bella pour ne pas paraître suspect, parce que je l'avais signé ce matin même ce dossier.

Je me penchais finalement dessus lorsque Bella ajouta : « Sur cette feuille-là Dr Cullen. » Et au lieu de tomber sur une feuille d'un rapport d'acte médicaux, j'avais sous les yeux une feuille volante où il était écris _Rdv à 9h10, niveau -1, couloir de gauche_. Tournant le dos à ma famille je pu esquisser un sourire sincère. Et j'écrivis à mon tour _ok, j'ai hâte !_ Avant de rejoindre mes parents, ma sœur et son mari pour une visite guidée.

La nuit fut finalement bien calme, quasiment pas de patient à l'horizon, si ce n'est un petit garçon qui avait été amené par les ambulanciers après être tombé dans les escaliers, il s'y était précipité croyant avoir entendu le père noël. Résultat : une clavicule déboitée.

Ma famille resta jusqu'à 1 h du matin, profitant de la soirée en salle de réunion du M-O-P, des jus de fruit et des amuse-bouche. Tout le monde fit la connaissance d'Alice, qu'ils trouvèrent charmante, ainsi que son mari. Je me disais qu'il devait se demander où était le problème avec moi qui était si froid avec eux. Ma mère faisait comme à son habitude l'unanimité auprès des collègues de mon père. Quant à Bella, c'est auprès des femmes Cullen qu'elle faisait l'unanimité.

Je la voyais parler et rire avec deux des femmes qui faisaient ma vie et j'en étais heureux, le fait qu'elles puissent s'entendre me rassurait quant à l'avenir, si on en avait un avec Bella. Mais cela m'angoissait également beaucoup, non pas à cause de cette question d'avenir…quoique…mais parce que ma mère et Alice étaient très douées pour se mêler de mes affaires et si elles ne pensaient pas que moi et Bella nous nous fréquentions alors elles feraient leur nécessaire pour que ce soit le cas, je les voyais venir.

Pour le moment mon petit laïus de la journée sur le fait que je voulais attendre avant de me remettre avec une femme avait fait son effet, elles ne faisaient donc pas en sorte que je passe tout mon temps avec la fille Swan mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Au bout de ¾ d'heure de discussion je décidais d'offrir une porte de sortie à Bella si jamais elle voulait échapper à ma famille si attachante mais si envahissante.

« Si ma famille vous ennuie Mlle Swan n'hésitait pas à vous enfuir, je vais les retenir » plaisantais-je, mais je me doutais que Bella comprendrait ce que j'essayais de faire.

« C'est très gentil à vous Dr Cullen mais j'apprécie beaucoup la compagnie de votre famille. Vous avez une mère vraiment adorable, une sœur pleine d'énergie et un beau-frère…et bien qui tempère tout cela à la perfection »

« Vous êtes adorable Bella ! J'ai toujours dis à Carlisle que vous étiez une jeune femme merveilleuse. N'est-ce pas Edward ? » Je roulais des yeux avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Bien sûr qu'elle était merveilleuse et bien plus que ça, surtout quand le rouge lui montait aux joues comme maintenant.

« Oh mais j'y pense ! » s'exclama Alice, je craignais le pire quand elle disait cela. « Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, moi et Edward bien sûr, on voulait sortir pour le jour de l'an » poursuivi-t-elle

« Ah bon ? » lâchais-je, c'était sorti tout seul

« Oui » souligna-t-elle me faisant bien comprendre que je devais me taire et ne pas la contredire surtout « Enfin bref, est-ce que tu connaitrais une discothèque où on pourrait aller danser ? »

« Euh…et bien dans le coin il n'y en a qu'une qui vaille vraiment le coup mais ce n'est pas une boite de New-York alors… » Précisa Bella, mais en même temps on s'en doutait on était dans le nord de l'Etat de Washington rien à voir avec ce qui est considéré comme branché à New-York

« Ce n'est pas grave ça ! Je n'aime pas trop ce qui se fait à N-Y, ça se veut branché mais ça l'ai pas de tout façon ! » rassura ma lutine de sœur

« Euh ok. Dans ce cas, je vous conseille d'aller à _La Meute_, c'est à Port Angeles et c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour passer la nuit à s'amuser. »

« _La meute ? »_

« Oui, c'est tenu par des amis à moi de la réserve Quileute, par contre je crois que toutes les réservations sont déjà faites pour le jour de l'an, mais je vais voir avec eux si on peut s'arranger »

« Vraiment ? On ne voudrait pas te déranger avec ça, il est vrai qu'on s'y prend à la dernière minute » Ajouta Jasper sous le regard de sa femme qui disait_ Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Si c'est elle qui le propose, tais-toi !_

« Non ça ira, pas de soucis…Enfin si ça ne dérange pas le Dr Cullen bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas que cela soit gênant » Bella voulait surement s'assurer que j'étais d'accord et que cela n'enfreignait pas une de nos règles, j'aurais bien dit que oui mais je reçus un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de ma sœur ce qui voulait dire _fait gaffe à ce que tu dis_.

« Je vous promets que non Mlle Swan ! » Je voulais rassurer Bella, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas

« Vous pourrez vous joindre à nous si vous n'avez rien de prévu » ajouta ma sœur et là c'est moi qui voulais lui donner un coup de coude. Non pas que je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec Bella et ma famille mais on devrait faire semblant d'être seulement des collègues et j'ignorais comment je pourrais me retenir de l'embrasser.

« Euh…et bien en fait je serais également à la soirée, avec mes amies Angela et Justine, et leur conjoint. » elle me regarda en biais pour observer ma réaction mais je restais stoïque. Comment je ferais en la sachant dans la même pièce que moi, en train de danser avec un autre homme ou de savoir que des types bourrés se colleraient à elle ? Comment je pourrais supporter ne pas pouvoir danser avec elle ?

« Oh, bien ! » Je vis Alice se saisir d'une serviette en papier et d'un stylo qu'elle trouva rapidement dans son sac. « Je vais te donner mon numéro, tu me diras ce que t'on dit tes amis, on ne voudrait pas déranger Mr le Dr Cullen pendant son travail n'est-ce pas ? » Ok je l'avais mérité celle-là.

« Très bien on fait comme ça » Bella avait le numéro de ma sœur, qui ne tarderait pas d'avoir celui de ma belle, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

La nuit fini, tout le monde était reparti dans son service attendant la relève des collègues. Moi j'étais on ne peut plus impatient de me retrouver au niveau -1 de cet hôpital et de retrouver ma brune préférée. Je n'avais pas pu profiter de nos moments à deux depuis seulement deux jours mais ça me manquait, elle me manquait. A 9h08, je quittais le bureau du médecin de garde et mon remplaçant le Dr Gerendy pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. J'appuyais sur le niveau -1 avec l'excitation d'un petit garçon qui va ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël, la métaphore étant faites exprès.

A 9h10 j'étais au rendez-vous prévu, mais personne à l'horizon. Bella avait écrit_ Le couloir de gauche_ mais pas une trace de ma belle. J'avançais dans le dit couloir, il y avait au moins une quinzaine de porte et aucun signe d'où je devais me rendre. Puis je sentis qu'on me tirait par le pan de mon manteau dans une des salles, et je me retrouvais devant Bella ou plus exactement ses lèvres contre les miennes, ce dont je ne me plaignais absolument pas.

Elle demanda l'accès à ma bouche et je le lui accordais sur le champ, j'adorais la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne, c'était une douce caresse qui faisait naître des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre. Son odeur m'envahissait tout entier, sa douce odeur de fraise, et de freesia. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux bouclés que j'aimais tant pour accentuer encore plus notre baiser. Il était déjà fougueux mais je voulais la gouter encore plus, cette femme me rendait vraiment fou. On finit par se détacher l'un de l'autre essoufflé mais heureux.

« J'ai pensé à ça toute la nuit ! » me murmura-t-elle, toujours collé à moi.

« Et moi dont ! Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi…dans cette robe » lui dis-je en la décollant de moi pour à nouveau passer un regard appréciateur sur son corps, elle avait même gardé la blouse blanche et j'en grognais d'appréciation.

« Hummm, Dr Cullen j'ignorais que vous pouviez avoir un côté si…animal» susurra-t-elle à mon oreille, avant d'en saisir le lobe et de le mordiller, j'allais mourir de combustion spontanée sous ses attaques si sensuelles.

« Oh mais je peux être un vrai fauve si on me le demande Mlle Swan » la provoquais-je à mon tour, plaçant un baiser sur sa carotide, je pouvais sentir le sang affluer sous sa peau et s'accélérer en même temps que son pouls. Je souris en sentant l'effet que je lui faisais.

On continua notre petit jeu de séduction encore quelque temps, posant nos lèvres dans le cou et le visage de l'autre, et nos mains qui se baladaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Puis nous nous étions arrêtés d'un comme un accord, sans aller plus loin, profitant tout simplement de ce moment à deux. Je la serrais fort, l'entourant de mes bras, et je la senti se fondre contre mon torse, inspirant avec délectation mon odeur.

« Je suis si bien dans tes bras » me disait-elle, sa voix à moitié étouffée

« Et moi j'aime te sentir contre moi » j'inhalais à nouveau l'odeur de ses cheveux, c'était si envoutant.

« Edward ?...Euh, j'ai quelque chose pour toi » Surpris, je la décollais de moi pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux chocolat, je voyais qu'elle était quelque peu nerveuse, et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Nous n'avions pas parlé de comment nous allions gérer ce noël dans notre non-relation, si on devait se faire des cadeaux ou pas. Il semblerait qu'elle est décidé de m'en faire un car je la vis sortir de sa poche un petit paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau.

Je m'en saisi avec précaution, j'étais ému qu'elle est pensé à m'en faire un, elle n'était pas obligé. Une fois fini de déballer, j'ouvris la petite boite qui contenait un bracelet en cuir d'une épaisseur d'une largeur de 2cm au moins et encadrait une médaille de St-Luc.

« Merci, j'adore » soufflais-je, j'étais bien trop ému pour faire des phrases plus construites. Je l'embrassais à nouveau mais plus chastement pour la remercier de son geste.

« Saint-Luc est le protecteur des… »

« Médecin, je sais » l'interrompis-je avec mon sourire en coin, me moquant un peu d'elle

« Evidemment tu es médecin, je suis bête ! Je…je ne crois pas vraiment à ce genre de chose, mais j'avais envie de t'offrir quelque chose de personnel et… » Je l'embrassais à nouveau pour la faire taire, je voyais qu'elle voulait justifier son geste, comme si elle craignait que je prenne peur

« Je l'adore Bella, vraiment. Ton geste me touche beaucoup » Discrètement je plongeais ma main droite dans la poche mon manteau et tout aussi subtilement, je lui mis devant les yeux mon cadeau.

J'avais longtemps hésité pour lui en faire un. Une partie de moi me disant que c'était trop tôt, qu'on se connaissait à peine et qu'on ne sortait même pas ensemble, on se fréquentait juste. Mais il y avait cette autre partie qui me disait que ça ferait plaisir à Bella, que j'avais envie de voir son visage s'illuminer devant le cadeau que JE lui ferais et puis j'étais tombé sur le cadeau parfait pour elle, personnel mais pas trop non plus, gardant cette distance qu'on avait établi dans notre _relation._

« J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, ma belle » Je n'avais pas prévu de lui donner ce petit surnom, c'était sorti tout seul, je craignais un peu sa réaction mais je la vis sourire afin de me rassurer avant de se saisir du paquet cadeau.

J'observais tout d'elle, l'étincelle dans ses yeux à la vue que je lui avais aussi offert un présent, son excitation à le déballer, son impatience aussi quand le nœud dessus ne voulait pas se défaire. Et l'immense sourire qui apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle de la boite, y découvrant une chaîne argentée sur laquelle pendait un Cygne en argent qui déployait ses ailes, prêt à s'envoler.

« C'est comme ça que je te vois » lui dis-je pour lui expliquer la signification. Je n'avais pas seulement choisi un Cygne parce qu'elle s'appelait Swan je n'étais pas débile ! Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et me lança un regard un interrogateur pour me dire de développer.

« Le cygne est un animal magnifique, majestueux, fort en pleine tempête mais c'est surtout le symbole de l'amour et de la fidélité, car ils peuvent rester des années voir toute leur vie avec un seul partenaire. Et celui-ci… » Je me saisis du pendentif avant de continuer « il déploie ses ailes pour s'envoler, et s'épanouir…c'est comme ça que je te vois. Une femme magnifique, belle, forte dans l'adversité, qui se relève et est prête à s'envoler vers de nouveau horizon quand la vie lui donne l'occasion de s'épanouir à nouveau » Une larme coula le long de sa joue, je l'essuyais avec délicatesse sans un mot, lui laissant le temps de me répondre, je sentais que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Mer…Merci Edward ! Ça me touche que…que tu es voulu m'offrir un présent pour noël…et ce cadeau…il…il est magnifique. Je l'adore ! Et ça me touche que tu me vois comme tu viens de le dire, comme étant ce cygne qui bataille dure mais qui fait tout pour garder le cap » Elle essuya une nouvelle larme, je savais que c'était parce qu'elle était émue mais je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer. Je la serrais à nouveau dans mes bras dans un geste de réconfort.

« Je te jure que mon attention n'était pas de te faire pleurer pour en profiter et te serrer dans mes bras par la suite » Je la senti rire contre mon torse et j'étais heureux d'avoir pu détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas pour la soirée du jour de l'an ? Je ne savais comment faire avec ta sœur » me demanda Bella d'une petite voix, ce qui me fit sourire immédiatement

« Personne ne sait comment faire avec ma sœur, ne t'inquiète pas » riais-je pour la détendre, bien que ce ne soit pas juste pour plaisanter. Personne ne parvenait à dire non à ma diablesse de sœur et surtout pas moi.

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je peux toujours lui dire que je n'ai pas pu m'arranger » Il était vrai que cela aurait été si simple de mentir à Alice, mais je lui mentais déjà assez, j'avais fait que ça hier soir.

« Je n'ai pas envie de mentir plus que nécessaire à ma famille. Il faudra juste être discret…ça va être dure…très dure » soupirais-je en caressant ses cheveux dans une veine tentative de me défaire de la culpabilité qui s'insinuait en moi.

« Promets-moi qu'une fois les fêtes finies, on se fait une soirée rien que toi et moi. » me demanda-t-elle. Oh ça elle pouvait en être sûr ! J'aurais été prêt à l'enlever à peine mes sœurs et leur mari dans l'avion.

« Promis, je ne rêve que de ça » et c'était un euphémisme, je devais juste réfléchir à notre troisième rendez-vous.

On resta encore quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre sans un mot, puis dans un soupir à fendre l'âme je me décollais de Bella.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, tout le monde doit m'attendre pour ouvrir les cadeaux et je suis déjà en retard » Je déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres « Joyeux noël ma belle »

« Joyeux noël mon espion » me répondit-elle en m'embrassant à son tour.

On eut beaucoup de difficulté à se séparer l'un l'autre, mais nous n'avions pas réellement le choix. Bella repris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son vestiaire pendant que je prenais l'escalier au niveau 0 et sortais par la sortie de secours la plus proche. Nous nous sommes croisé sur le parking comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous n'étions que des collègues. J'observais la Ford fiesta rouge sortir du parking avant de démarrer à mon tour et rejoindre ma famille pour noël. C'était un joyeux noël.

**Alors verdict ? Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**Notre non-couple est vraiment trop mignon dans leur jeu de séduction, qui ne pas se terminer de suite…J'aime bien les torturer**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur le jour de l'an. Comment va-t-il se passer ? Edward et Bella réussiront-ils à garder leur secret ? Avec Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Angela et Justine ça va être dure ! **

**Des idées ? **


End file.
